The Voyage of Sarukenshi
by luffyxjuvia21
Summary: A young man sets off on his adventure to become a great pirate and see the what the world has in store, with unfortunately he ends up running from marines on an unknown island but with a stroke of luck runs into the Straw hat pirates after meeting the crew he ask if he could accompany them for awhile.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **This story is a Fan Fiction based on the work of Eiichiro Oda's manga/anime One Piece all credit to the source material.**

 **Author note**

 **I originally planned to post these a lot sooner but I had written this by hand not typed and figured I would type when I got to about volume 20 to give a rough estimate as to when I first wrote the 1** **st** **chapter of this fic, the latest chapter in One Piece, Luffy had just been entered in the Coliseum tournament so anything that seems like I just copied from characters that have been revealed in the latest chapters I promise you I didn't but hey this is the internet it's your choice to believe me or not. One thing I feel to let you know before u begin reading I set the timeline this story to take place is immediately after the straw hats leave fishman island I shall post chapter 1 now and next week chapter 2 will follow and so on this is ongoing and if you would like to request new characters, islands or powers or old characters you would like to see again or just complements or comments on the fic please feel free to and I'll do my best to accomadate, Hope you enjoy.**

 **The Voyage Of Sarukenshi chapter 1**

" **The New World the other half of the Grand Line, A place where the rumored Treasure The One Piece can be found. Pirates of all sorts have been pouring into the New World, but only the strong can survive and those who want to do more than survive must be or become even stronger and so sets the tone for our story of a certain pirate and his adventures in this dangerous sea"**

 ***One day on a small island in the New World the notorious Straw Hat pirates crew is being chased by a group of Marines***

 **Navy Capt: After them! Catch the Straw Hats at any cost.**

 **Marine troops: Yes sir! *The soldiers charge and open fire on the crew but missing they're mark but continue firing nevertheless***

 **Luffy: hehehee Alright guys split up! Head back to the ship when you're done *smirks***

 **Straw Hats: Right! *the crew splits up into different groups groups off into the tree line***

 **Sanji: Nami-Swan I'll protect you from these rude men. *Sanji gushes and swoons***

 **Nami: That's good to hear Sanji…*Nami gasps* Oh no Luffy and Zolo went off by themselves!**

 **Sanji: Oh man that is bad!**

 **Nami: Ugh I just hope they don't take too long to get back it's a small island so they shouldn't get lost for too long.**

 ***Meanwhile back with Luffy and Zolo***

 **Marine Troops: Don't think you can escape from us!**

 **Zolo: Alright Luffy I think we'd better take care of these guys and head back to the ship.**

 **Luffy: *chuckles* ok.**

 **Marine Troops: Agh uggh *the marines fall unconscious onto the ground in a small pile***

 **Unknown Pirate: Oh Wow It's you two! I guess it wasn't just me these guys were after. * a Slim figured young man with slightly spiked up black hair with a slight silver streak, wearing a black and red jacket and black shorts stands above the fallen marines*The names Sarukenshi it's an honor to meet..**

 **Zolo: yeah like to stay and sign autographs but we gotta get going come on Luffy.**

 **Sarukenshi: uhh…The shore isn't that way. Just follow me I'm sure I know where to find your ship.**

 **Luffy: Hahahaha Zolo you dummy you were going to get lost.**

 **Zolo: Well I didn't hear you object to my direction!**

 ***The three men end up at the Thousand Sunny where the rest of the crew is waiting on the deck***

 **Usopp: Hey they made it!**

 **Sanji: Great I thought we were going to have to need a search party to get them.**

 **Nami: With those two it's a miracle they could find their way back..Huh wait whose that with them?**

 **Robin: It looks like those two got a helpful guide *giggles***

 **Nami: Hmph figures of course they wouldn't find their way back on their own. I swear they can be so incredibly clueless it's laughable.**

 **Brook: YO HO HO Their back, This calls for a song.**

 **Chopper: ..geez they all really thought they were gonna get lost.**

 **Luffy: Hey everybody were back ! ^ᴗ^**

 **Franky: That's great and all but who is your buddy there?**

 **Sarukenshi: Nice to meet you all Straw Hats I'm Sarukenshi I have to say it's really a huge surprise running into the infamous Straw Hat pirates.**

 **Chopper: Awww please you think saying nice stuff like that is gonna make us feel special, well you're wrong! *dances happily***

 **Sarukenshi: Uh…it looks like it did.**

 **Usopp: Well of course were famous with a great leader such as me The Great Captain Usopp!**

 **Sarukenshi: Well um actually I haven't heard a lot about you if anything…**

 **Robin: Excuse me for being blunt but would you mind telling us why you're here Mr. Monkey swordsman *Saru=Monkey Kenshin=Swordsman in Japanese***

 **Sarukenshi: Oh well about that it's a funny coincidence actually. You see the Navy's been after me and a few of their ships were on this island so I figured other pirates must have been here as well so the navy ship tailing me cornered my ship at the shore and with help from the other ships already at the shore they destroyed mine and so one thing led to another and here I am with one of the greatest pirate crews of this era.**

 **Luffy: Hahaha that sucks Hey! How about you join us!? ^_^**

 **Zolo: I don't mind kid seems pretty smart.**

 **Luffy: Yeah a genius.**

 **Nami: Just because he found his way to the ship doesn't make him a genius. *defeated sigh***

 **Sanji: Yeah if that were the case everyone would be a genius compared to you two.**

 **Zolo: What's that supposed to mean eyebrows. *ice cold stare***

 **Sanji Wow I know you're not a genius but I didn't think you were this dumb.**

 **Zolo: Oh yeah!? Well you're gonna look pretty dumb when I slice you in two!**

 **Sanji: Try it ya damn mosshead! *Sanji kicks Zolo which he dodges and sanji kicks Sarukenshi into the water***

 **Sarukenshi: *gurgle* wait cant swim! *Franky saves Sarukenshi* thank you *coughs***

 **Franky: No problem *gives thumbs up***

 **Robin: So I'm guessing you ate a devil fruit?**

 **Sarukenshi: You would guess correctly. I ate the Brain-Brain Fruit.**

 **Nami: oh that sounds interesting.**

 **Usopp: Yeah what does it let you do?**

 **Sarukenshi:Well you know how most humans use only 10% of their brain?**

 ***Luffy gives a confused and blank look***

 **Usopp: He's an exception go on.**

 **Sarukenshi: Uh.. right anyways what my fruit allows me to do is use all 100% of my brains capability.**

 **Robin: That's quite the ability very useful.**

 **Sanji: yeah pretty handy.**

 **Chopper: Yeah I'd llike to have that power.**

 **Nami: I have to admit that does sound pretty cool.**

 **Luffy: Sounds pretty dumb to me -_-**

 **Usopp: YOU BE QUIET! *smacks***

 **Sarukenshi: Yeah but I can only activate it all for a set amount of time my maximum being about half an hour for now but I feel it grows longer the more I use it also I can always use 20% of my brain which allows me to do a little more than normal things like heighten one of my five senses at will or my strength and speed. In addition to that it also makes me a very fast learner and a photographic memory which comes in handy for a lot.**

 **Luffy: Eh still seems pretty boring. -_-**

 **Sarukenshi: …. Did I mention this allowed me to learn how to cook delicious meat dishes?**

 **Luffy: AWESOME POWER!**

 **Sanji: So you learned some cooking techniques.**

 **Sarukenshi: Yup and some medical knowledge as well.**

 **Chopper: Really? ^ᴗ^**

 **Sarukenshi: and I can play some tunes on the piano.**

 **Brook: Ohh a fellow musician.**

 **Sarukenshi: and I'm not a bad shot either.**

 **Usopp: You're a sniper too!?**

 **Sarukenshi: I can make some okay repairs and maintenance.**

 **Franky: Super!**

 **Sarukenshi: I'm also kinda a book worm too haha.**

 **Robin: How about history books?**

 **Sarukenshi: Yeah a few.**

 **Robin: Interesting *smiles***

 **Sarukenshi: I even developed a four sword technique.**

 **Zolo: Hmm sounds interesting. *makes a sinister looking smile***

 **Nami: Let me guess you have pretty good navigational skills too.**

 **Sarukenshi: A bit but I also learned a few cosmetic techniques.**

 **Nami: Really!?**

 **Sarukenshi: Yeah the women in my home town was famous for its hair styling and make up techniques and fashion designers so my I learned from my mother.**

 **Nami: *ᴗ***

 **Luffy: So can he come along with us for awhile?**

 **Nami: Sure! *ᴗ* Let me show you around the ship Saru-chan.**

 **Sarukenshi: uh ok sure whooaa *Nami drags him off***

 **Zolo: Guess we got a temporary crewmate.**

 **Sanji: I'll maje some dinner to welcome him.**

 **Luffy: Yay food!**

 **Chopper: mm I am getting pretty hungry.**

 **Franky: I'll break out some of the fresh cola.**

 **Brooks: And I shall have a symphony in honor of our new friend.**

 **Usopp: Maybe I'll make some fireworks.**

 **Robin: I'm going to join Nami.**

 ***an hour or so goes by and sanji walks to Namis door***

 **Sanji: Ohh Nami my dear get Robin and tell her dinner is just about ready.**

 **Nami: OMG Saru-chan you're so good at this!**

 **Robin: And this is your First time using it on real women you say?**

 **Nami: I'm going to Have you do this for me all the time.**

 **Robin: I never thought someone as young as you could do this so well I love it.**

 **Sanji: X_X *sanji face turns red seething with frustration from what he's hearing***

 **Nami: Thers no way the others could do this.**

 **Sanji: *Kicks the door open* ALRIGHT YOU BASTARD WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO OUT PRESCIOUS CREW MEMBERS!**

 ***Sanji walks into the room to see Nami and Robin have new hair styles and clothes***

 **Nami: Sanji? What the hell is wrong with you! *Punches***

 ***Meanwhile in the crows nest***

 **Chopper: GAAAHH that tree just moved.**

 **Usopp: What tree?**

 **Chopper: It was right there then it just moved.**

 **Usopp: Oh come on it was probably a guy in camouflage or something trees can't move.**

 **Luffy: Sounds cool let's take a look, hey Usopp get Sarukenshi he should come with us on his first group adventure ^ᴗ^**

 ***What awaits the crew find out in chapter 2***


	2. Chapter 2

**Voyage of Sarukenshi chapter 2**

 **Author note**

 **I had previously stated I'd publish the next chapter in a week but do to the fact I won't be near my laptop for 2 weeks due to holidays I decided to post as many chapters as I can so please enjoy these chapters and I would love to see/have your reviews.**

 ***Sarukenshi has quickly become friends with the Straw hats and is welcomed aboard as a temporary crewmate with not a moment to spare it seems like his first adventure as a member starts now***

 **Usopp: Hey guys Luffy wants to explore the island.**

 **Nami: *makes a disgruntled look upon hearing the remark* Alright in that case who's going with him?**

 **Sanji: Well as much as I'd love to babysit I have food to prepare.**

 **Nami: Well I don't want to get my new clothes dirty *name twirls around admiring her new outfit***

 **Sarukenshi: If you'd like I don't mind volunteering. *Nami and the others look at eachother than back at Sarukenshi in agreement***

 **Nami: Well it would be good to have at least one level headed person with Luffy.**

 **Sanji: True what a wonderful idea, you're so insightful Nami-Swan**

 **Usopp: Then let's get going then Sarukenshi.**

 **Sarukenshi: heheh alright off we go. *Usopp, Brook, Luffy, and Chopper along with temporary crew member Sarukenshi make their way inside the jungle to explore Luffy leading the way of course grinning ear to ear as he always does on a new adventure***

 **Luffy: heheheheh This is fun, I wonder if we'll find that moving tree you saw Chopper.**

 **Chopper: I DON'T!**

 **Usopp: I still don't think there's really a moving tree here you must have been seeing things.**

 **Brook: Ho Ho I agree that does seem a bit far fetched.**

 **Sarukenshi: Um isn't that a bit hard to say coming from a live skeleton *he phrases with a inquisitive look at Brook***

 **Usopp: Oh yeah I meant to ask this much earlier but aren't you a bit weirded out by our crew I mean we got a live skeleton, a reindeer doctor and a cyborg, not exactly what would call normal.**

 **Sarukenshi: Well when you lived in the Grandline it helps to be optimistic and open minded otherwise anything can surprise you. Besides you guys are pretty cool.**

 **Chopper: Aw I keep telling you I don't care bout your complements *Dances with glee at the remark***

 **Brook: Yo ho ho you're quite the good friend sir I tip my hat to you.**

 **Luffy: Yeah you seem like a pretty cool guy Sarukenshi. *Suddenly the leaves of the trees ahead of the path rustle***

 **Chopper: Ahh! What was that!? The trees are moving again!**

 **Usopp: Calm down it was probably just the wind brushing through the leaves.**

 **Sarukenshi: You know Chopper if it bothers you so much how about you use your nose and try and smell if there's anyone else here besides us.**

 **Chopper: Oh yeah right. *Chopper sticks his nose in the air and takes quick whiffs* hmm I don't smell anyone around us.**

 **Sarukenshi: Then we have nothing to worry about do we. *Sarukenshi shoots Chopper a smile in reassurance***

 **Chopper: R…right. *Usopp and the others smile as well in a moment of calm***

 **Luffy: So then lets keep exploring guys come on!**

 **Chopper Brook and Usopp in unison: Yes sir!**

 **Sarukenshi: heheh Aye sir!**

 ***The group filled with energy plunges into the jungle without fear, meanwhile back at the Thousand Sunny Robin and Zolo are out on the deck Zolo resting against the mast and Robin looking out off the port she has a curious look on her face thinking about something***

 **Robin: Hm that's Strange.**

 **Zolo: What is?**

 **Robin: We've been docked here quite a while and were chased by navy a short while ago yet we haven't seen a scout or troops appear anywhere on the shoreline or a single ship since we escaped them.**

 **Zolo: Eh I figured we just beat them so badly they went away with their tails between their legs.**

 **Robin: Even if that were true, we would have seen their ship sailing off the coast by now. But we haven't seen anything of the sort.**

 **Zolo: So why do you think we haven't seen any marines then?**

 **Robin: Perhaps someone is keeping them from leaving…or something. I do hope the boys be careful.**

 **Zolo: Ha Knowing Luffy you know that isn't exactly his strong suit. *Robin chuckles at the comment***

 **Robin: That may be true but that's also a great strength of his too.**

 ***Just then Franky walks up onto the deck hearing the chatter***

 **Franky: Aint that the truth. *Nami follows from behind***

 **Nami: Yup that's Luffy for ya *Suddenly a giant boulder is seen rocketing through the air from the jungle breaking the calm and intending to break the ship***

 **Franky: WEAPONS LEFT! *Frankys left arm extends as he fires his guns the shot deflects the boulder stopping it short***

 **Nami: What the hell was that!?**

 **Zolo: Whatever it is, it's not over. * More boulders are launched at the ship The crew braces themselves for the struggle***

 **Robin: I can only wonder if the boys haven't been crushed by these stones Cien Fleur Slap.*Robin creats a large hand and smacks one of the boulders out of the way of Sunny***

 **Nami: Why would you even say that at a time like this!?**

 ***Checking back in with Luffys group they appear to be having difficulties of there own***

 **Usopp: What the heck is with these things they don't go down easy.**

 **Heavy point Chopper: And it's a real pain to fight them hand to hand.**

 **Sarukenshi: Well at least this makes things interesting.**

 **Luffy: haha That's the spirit Saru.**

 **Brook: I must say they are odd creatures indeed, I can't believe my own eyes. Oh wait I don't have eyes YO HO HO!**

 **Sarukenshi: haha too bad these guys don't have your sense of humor Brook. * The group appears to be fighting a group of stone warriors whose rock hard skin is giving little resistance to their current attacks* Well looks like the best thing to do….HYYAAAH *Sarukenshi focuses his fist and punches the stone warrior through the torso the warrior than begins to crack then crumble into pebbles at his feet* is to smash them.**

 **Luffy: heh Sounds easy enough Gum-Gummm *Luffy extends his foot high into the air* axe! *his foot shoots back down onto a stone warrior smashing him instantly***

 **Heavy point Chopper: I'm not gonna lose Smashing Drum! *Chopper balls both his hands together and swings down onto the stone warriors head he falls to the ground and shatters***

 **Usopp: Don't count me out either. Special attack Pop Green Bamboo steaks! *Usopp takes his slingshot and fires seeds into the ground below the stone warriors then suddenly tall bamboo stalks shoot up piercing through them, they crumble and fall like the rest***

 **Brook: YO HO HO I'm sorry my stone soldier but it seems I already cut you down *Brook takes 3 paces away from the Warrior* Hum Notch Slash *Brook sheathes his sword as the Stone warrior crumbles to the ground the last one has fallen Luffy and the group stand victorious***

 **Luffy: Awesome I wanna fight more of these guys.**

 **Sarukenshi: They are an interesting bunch and judging by what we found I think w should head back to the ship and tell others.**

 **Usopp: Yeah lets go.**

 ***The boys start heading back to the Thousand sunny leaving the remains of the stone soldiers and also the unconscious bodies of defeated marines who were defeated by the stone warriors prior to running into Luffys group, With that we take you to The thousand sunny as the rest of the crew are fending off the assault of boulders on the ship***

 **Franky: Damn it this is getting old *fires cannon***

 **Sanji: Your telling me at this rate the food I made is gonna get cold.**

 **Zolo: Hey Robin.**

 **Robin: Hm?**

 **Zolo: Whaddya say we see if what you thought of before was true..Single sword style Hawk Wave! *Zolo sends a strong airborn slash at the trees on the shore it takes them down with ease revealing more stone warriors throwing the boulders at them***

 **Robin: Well then isn't that an odd sight.**

 **Franky: What the hell so we've been getting pummeled by stone bros?**

 **Zolo: Well now that we know where they are *a devlish smile creeps on Zolos face* I can take them all ou…*a yell is heard from inside the jungle***

 **Luffy: HEY GUYS THERE'S STONE GUYS ON THIS ISLAND! *Luffy shouts to the others on Sunny**

 **Sarukenshi: It looks like they already know and are having some trouble.**

 **Luffy: Alright then lets take care of them Gum-Gumm Whip**

 **Sarukenshi: Shattering Side Kick *Luffys leg whips into the warriors on one side and Sarukesnhis Kick sends the Warriors on the opposite side flying into each other making them all meet in the middle into a pile of rubble.**

 **Robin: Well it seems the cavalry has arrived. *Robin places her hand over mouth as she smiles and chuckles at Luffy and the group***

 **Zolo: Heh yup and it looks like our new recruit can handle his own even to the likes of Luffy. Impressive kid is stronger than he looks. *Luffy and the others discuss what they found and experienced in the jungle and Zolo and his group explain their experience as well***

 **Robin: They are not very easy to defeat and it seems there's a unknown amount of them.**

 **Nami: And it seems like there not with the navy either seeing how they decimated them in the jungle.**

 **Usopp: Do you think this island is only inhabited by these stone things?**

 **Sarukenshi: Well either that or maybe it's something else that explains it.**

 **Robin: Perhaps this is a cursed island filled with vengeful creatures.**

 **Chopper: CURSED!?**

 **Brook: Oh my that's so scary its making my skin crawl, oh wait I don't have any skins yo ho ho!**

 **Zolo: Well one things for sure and I think we all know what I mean.**

 **Sanji: Yup.**

 **Nami: unfortunately I do too.**

 **Sarukenshi: Is he always like this?**

 **Franky: Only when hes really excited..so almost all the time.**

 ***Luffy is seen grinning even wider and shaking with excitement and brimming with joy***

 **Luffy: Lets go have another new adventure!**

 ***meanwhile somewhere inside the jungle a unknown person exclaims to himself***

 **Unknown Person: It seems I have some visitors. Time for the Welcoming comitee.**

 ***What does this person have planned for our heroes find out in the next chapter***


	3. Chapter 3

**Voyage of Sarukenshi chapter 3**

 **Author note**

 **Here's another chapter for you all hope you're enjoying the story so far, again I'll be posting as much content as I can before this week is up so expect more after this enjoy.**

 ***With their captain amped up and eager for another adventure the straw hats prepare to head back into the jungle to explore***

 **Luffy: Sanji! Pack a lunch!**

 **Sanji: You just ate a few minutes ago! Ugh geez alright I'll make everyone snacks.**

 **Sarukenshi: If I may interject, I think some of us should stay and protect the ship in case the enemy tries to destroy it again.**

 **Nami: That is a good point, okay then Sunny Defense team and Jungle exploration team who wants to volunteer to go into the jungle…Besides you Luffy *Nami takes a short sigh seeing an over eager Luffy extend his arm up into the crows nest***

 **Sarukenshi: Well in my opinion I think the Sunny Defense should be made up of Franky, Robin, and Usopp since their abilities are best for long range situations. *Nami takes a moment and thinks over Sarukenshis idea***

 **Nami: I guess it's settled then.**

 **Franky: Superr Plan!**

 **Usopp: YES I don't have to go back in that death trap!**

 **Chopper: Well good for you! *Chopper shouts at Usopp in anger and jealousy***

 **Zolo: Hm maybe I can get revenge on some of those stone bastards fo thinking they can even compete with me.**

 **Sanji: You two better take good care of Robin or else its spoiled left overs for the both of ya! *Sanji takes a stern look at Franky and Usopp***

 **Robin: Good luck to you all.**

 **Sanji: Thank you Robin my Dear *Sanji swoons over Robin before walking off to join the others***

 **Brook: I wonder if those stone fellows enjoy music.**

 **Luffy: Lets head out, heheh Hey Zolo bet I can beat more stone guys than you.**

 **Zolo: Is that right? Well then how bout the loser….**

 **Luffy: Gives the winner their dinner for a week! *Luffys eyes light up alrighty envisioning the extra portions of luscious meat***

 **Zolo…uh sure whatever.**

 **Nami: Focus you two I don't want you both wandering off. Now let's move the sooner we go into the jungle the sooner we get the treasure.**

 **Zolo: What makes you think there's treasure in the jungle?**

 **Nami: Duh cursed islands always have treasure. *Zolos face is one of disappointment***

 **Zolo: Of course that would be your logic no wonder you're coming along.**

 **Sarukenshi: Haha that seems like quite the theory Nami perhaps we will find treasure.**

 **Sanji: You're my treasure Nami sweetie**

 **Nami: That's nice Sanji, now one rule before we go this is a very important one to follow. Never ever under any circumstance…leave me alone in this jungle! I may not be weak anymore but that doesn't mean I wanna fight giant stone creeps. *Luffy, Zoro, chopper, and Brook, all let out a long sigh at Namis anticlimactic statement***

 **Sanji: I'll never leave your side don't you worry your gorgeous head Nami-Swan that I can assure you.**

 **Nami: I'm actually glad to hear that, Okay let's go.**

 **Luffy: Finally! *The Jungle exploration team starts there trek through walking through thick vines and walking over entangled roots of trees being ever vigilant of their enemy, after a few minutes of exploring they however notice they haven't ran into any interference from the stone warriors***

 **Chopper: We haven't run into a single one of those stone guys since we started, where do u think they all are?**

 **Nami: I was starting to wonder that same thing.**

 **Luffy: Hey guys check this out. *The group huddles around where Luffy was looking at and they find a group of marines unconscious and laying ragged ontop of the other one of them clutching an open transponder snail suddenly it gets a signal***

 **Transponder snail: Back up I repeat group B-12 requesting back up immediately we've encountered enemies made entirely out of stone we can't last against them anyone nearby regroup at our locate…GAAAAHH zzzzt *The transponder snail cuts off***

 **Sanji: Well that explains why they haven't come after us.**

 **Sarukenshi: Yup it seems like they're busy right now but still be on your guard we don't know how many more of them there are out here. I have a feeling there not gonna ignore us after what we've done so far.**

 **Luffy: Eh who cares we'll just crush them again like before.**

 **Sarukenshi: Something tells me it won't be as easy as before Luffy.**

 **Sanji: I agree with Sarukenshi they've probably sent theyre best guys to go against us.**

 **Brook: Yo ho ho maybe I can indulge them with a lovely concert Yo Ho Ho. *Luffy and his group continue on, meanwhile back at the Sunny Defense group Franky, Usopp, and Robin are keeping watch at the shore from the deck***

 **Franky: That Sarukenshi is pretty smart isn't he.**

 **Robin: Yes he seems like quite the clever strategist able to come up with such an effective battle plan.**

 **Usopp: I'll say and that fruit of his seems pretty cool too. So you guys think those stone guys will really be coming back?**

 **Robin: Maybe they will hopefully they're not mad and smash us to bits like we did theyre brethren.**

 **Franky: That's our Freaky archaeologist *Franky gives Robin a thumbs up while Usopp meanwhile has goosebumps running down his face and body***

 **Usopp: *shakes off chills* Well if those guys do show up I'll show them the power of the mighty captain Usopp! *leaves rustle* WHAT WAS THAT!? BACK OFF STONIES! * Usopp in a panic draws and aims his slingshot***

 **Robin: It was just the trees hahaha pretty jumpy aren't you Captain Usopp. *Robin giggles at Usopp***

 **Franky: Hey guys did you hear that?**

 **Usopp: Yeah yeah I know it was just the leaves**

 **Franky: No not that, listen. *They quiet down and listen in they can hear a slight creaking sound that seems to be coming from the opposite side of the boat***

 **Robin: We're under attack! * Suddenly several vines surface from the shore and wrap around the ship and start whipping around at the group they weave and scurry around them dodging their swipes***

 **Usopp: Ahhh the trees are moving, AND ATTACKING!**

 **Franky: This Damn island is trying to mess with Sunny big mistake *Franky takes in a deep breath* Fresh fireeee *Franky spits out three fire balls onto the vines gripping the ship and it burns them off and the rest fall limp to the water and the shore but immediatel more surge from the trees on the shoreline***

 **Usopp: Nice one Franky now we have a game plan, time for an old favorite *Usopp loads his slingshot * Special attack Phoenix Star *a huge fire ball in the shape of a bird flies into the incoming vines singeing them making them retreat back into the jungle***

 **Robin: Great job You two. Well it seems that Saru-chan was wise in having us guard the Sunny, but more importantly it looks like we have more enemies than we had previously thought. *Now that things have calmed down at the Sunny we check back on the jungle exploration team they have made it deeper into the jungle and also beaten down a few of stone soldiers along the way leaving rocky remains and marines riddled on the jungle floor Luffy and Zolo are taking this situation rather in stride***

 **Luffy: 21! How many did you get Zolo?**

 **Zolo:….20 *Zolo utters under his breath knowing he lost the bet when they hear the sound of another stone warrior being defeated***

 **Chopper: Wow good job Sarukenshi.**

 **Brook: Ho ho yes an incredible feat 30 stone warriros down for the count. *Zolo and Luffy look at Sarukenshi for brief moment in shock and awe then look at each other and gain a determined look on their faces***

 **Zolo &Luffy:…COME ON OUT YOU DUMB ROCKS!**

 **Nami: THIS IS NOT A GAME YOU IDIOTS! *Nami bashes both of them into the ground with her hands***

 **Luffy: Hey Sarukenshi wanna be on my team?**

 **Zolo: No teams!**

 **Nami: Ugh I swear sometimes you guys can be more immature and dumb if that's even possible. *Nami clenches her fist in frustration she knows this is the usual when it comes to the boys though no use trying***

 **Sanji: Don't worry Nami dearest let the mature gentleman handle them. *Sanji confidently walks toward the two still arguing* HEY IDIOTS QUIT IT NAMI WANTS TO KEEP MOVING! *unfortunately Sanji is part of the usual***

 **Nami: I swear they aged backwards in those 2 years, alright guys let's get mo….*Vines wrap around name binding her arms and legs* HELP! *in that moment the vines start making a speedy retreat into the jungle***

 **Sanji: NAMI! Diable Jambe! *Sanjis legs ignite and he bolts off after her the others in tow as well but more vines wrap around the trees and Stone warriors appear to try and block their path***

 **Everyone in unison: OUT OF THE WAY HYAAH * They all unleash one hit blows to the Stone warriors and tear away at the vines but they lose sight of Nami***

 **Sanji: AGH DAMN IT! Where did those damn trees take Nami!?**

 **Sarukenshi: Sanji please calm down we can find out. Five sense enhancement….*Sarukenshi closes his eyes for a brief moment then opens them* This way come on! *The group sprints off with Sarukenshi in the lead***

 **Sanji: How do you know she's this way?**

 **Sarukenshi: My powers allow me to enhance my senese to extreme proportions I can still see name being dragged through the jungle and hear her too trust me.**

 **Chopper: He's right her scent is getting stronger in this direction.**

 ***after their mad dash the group makes it to the end of jungle and are now outside a cave entrance they stop Sarukenshi, Luffy, Zolo, and Sanji both have the same feeling***

 **Sarukenshi: I don't need to tell you guys what's going on right?**

 **Luffy: Yup theres someone else besides Nami in there.**

 **Sanji: Whoever they are, they better get ready for a boot down their throat.**

 **Zolo: Well what are we waiting for then, let's head on in.**

 ***The group walks into the cave they notice along the floor are corpses of marines and even unknown pirates and on strung up on the walls as well a gruesome display to be sure but they move forward till they reach the end where a torch lit room reveals a Bound Nami stuck to the walls by the vines still struggling to get free***

 **Sanji: NAMI! Don't worry I'll get you down *A voice from the darkness is heard***

 **Unkown Voice: Not so fast unless you want me to snap her pretty little neck. *The voice walks into the lights glow a slim man with messy thick wild scraggly black hair, pale skin and dark circles under his eyes wearing a tattered black tank top and grey cargo pants whose also riddled with scars on his arms***

 **Luffy: Hey let Nami go or I'm gonna kick your ass!**

 **Scarred man: Hmph quite the idiot aren't you.**

 **Sarukenshi: Luffy don't be hasty we don't have any idea what he wants or what he can do, all we do know is he can kill Nami if were not careful. *Sarukenshi Glares at their new foe trying to guage the situation and how they can get Nami out of this***

 **The Rescue for Nami continues in chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voyage of Sarukenshi chapter 4**

 **Author note**

 **I'm so happy to see people are interested in my story thank you so much here's the next chapter hope u continue to enjoy.**

 ***Luffy and the others are now face to face with an unknown enemy with Namis life hanging in the balance and Luffy is anxious for a fight to say the least***

 **Luffy: Grrraah come on can't I just slug him once really quick?**

 **Sarukenshi: No we can't risk him hurting Nami.**

 **Sanji: Tch this is pathetic you pasty face bastard why don't you fight us like men! *Sanji is fuming with rage his feet blazing***

 **Unknown Enemy: First off I'm no bastard, The names Pietro and does fighting like men mean fighting all six of you at once? Now doesn't that seem a tad unfair?**

 **Sanji: The only thing Fair around here is Nami and even that doesn't even begin to compare her beauty that you're tainting with your disgusting vines.**

 **Zolo: Hey Eyebrows focus will ya.**

 **Sanji: Don't tell me what to do Mosshead!**

 **Brook: Nami while you're up there might I see your panti..**

 **Nami: NO! Why would you even think now is the time to ask that!?**

 **Chopper: What do we do guys? *everyone is losing focus on the situation Sarukenshi sees this and trys thinking of how to rally the group***

 **Sarukenshi: I guess now's a better time as any to try this out. *Sarukenshi closes his eyes and clears his mind* (Guys can you hear me?)**

 **Luffy: (Huh? Sarukenshi is that you? How can I hear you but you're not moving your mouth or me?)**

 **Sanji: (I can hear you guys too.)**

 **Zolo: (What is this?)**

 **Sarukenshi: (It's an ability of mine I call it Brain Space, it lets me go inside the minds of my friends or enemies.)**

 **Brook: (Ho Ho that's amazing very innovative way using your powers.)**

 **Sarukenshi: (Thanks but this is my first time using it in such a broad spectrum so I don't know how long I can keep this communication going. So first off Nami can you hear us as well?)**

 **Nami: (Yes. I take it that you have a plan right?)**

 **Sarukenshi: (That's right so I need everyone to listen up.)**

 **Sanji: (Alright im all ears.)**

 **Chopper: (Me too.)**

 **Zolo: (I'm listening.)**

 **Luffy: (What's the plan Saru?)**

 **Sarukenshi: (Ok first thing, Nami is still tied up and we need someone to get her down before we try anything. Brook I believe your 3 pace slash is the best technique is the best thing for getting her free so I'll leave that to you, Also Chopper use that horn boost of yours to make a whole big enough to trap that Pietro guy, while he does that Luffy, You Zolo Sanji and I will attack him until I give you the signal to back away from him we don't know his abilities if he has any so the best thing is to trap him and make sure Nami is safe. Alright everybody got it?)**

 **Luffy: (Got it.)**

 **Zolo: (Right.)**

 **Sanji: (Good plan.)**

 **Nami: (Let's do it.)**

 **Chopper: (You can count on me.)**

 **Brook: (Brilliant plan, before we start though Nami may I..)**

 **Nami (STILL NO!)**

 **Sarukenshi: (Alright my Brain Space will be our silent communication.)**

 **Pietro: Well I'll tell you what if you surrender and leave this island I might let you live and the girl too. So what do you say.**

 **Sarukenshi: No way!**

 **Brook: I agree with our new crewmate we won't surrender to the likes of you. *Brook exclaims from behind Pietro as he slides his sword back into his sheathe the vines snap off and Nami lands on her feet Pietro turns around at the realization***

 **Pietro: What when did you.. *without hesitation Luffy lunges at Pietro fist ready***

 **Luffy: GUM- GUM GATTLIN GUN!**

 **Pietro: Paper art! *Luffy punches are fast and ferocious but Pietro is able to dodge them swaying back and forth like a paper in the wind***

 **Sanji: No way, That technique!**

 **Sarukenshi: (Guys let's keep it coming let him dodge if he can it'll just buy us time for the trap.)**

 **Zolo: (Sounds good to me.)**

 **Sanji: (Alright if he can dodge them that is.)**

 ***The boys throw in wild swings kicks and punches Pietro is still able to keep up his dodging even some moves just graze him by a hair***

 **Pietro: Come on I expected more from you "Men".**

 **Sarukenshi: Don't underestimate your enemies. *The floor below them starts cracking and giving way* (Now guys back off!) * Sarukenshi and the three back away letting a surprise Pietro get trapped in the pitfall in that moment chopper pops up from the ground in his horn point form***

 **Chopper: I did it guys.**

 **Sarukenshi: Good work Chopper. Okay let's get out of here. *Everyone runs through the cave but back at the entrance a squad of stone warriors block their path some having stone swords and shields***

 **Luffy: These guys again eh whatever we can take care of these guys Gum-Gum Pistol *The stone warrior dodges Luffys punch***

 **Brook: These appear to be more skilled than the others.**

 **Sanji: Yeah they do seem tougher.**

 **Zolo: They even have weapons heh looks like fun.**

 **Pietro: Of course they're strong, I made them my stone generals for a reason.**

 **Nami: What!? I thought you guys trapped him how did he get out so quick.**

 **Chopper: Seriously, I made that whole really deep too I'm sure.**

 **Sanji: I think I have a hunch on that. Flanchet Flyer! *Sanji flips through the air and lifts his leg up in the air for an axe kick***

 **Pietro: Sky walk! *Pietro jumps away from the kick then runs in midair to get a safe distance from Sanji***

 **Sanji: I was right after all. *Nami gasp at Pietros ability***

 **Nami: Are you a part of CP9?!**

 **Pietro: That shouldn't be concerning you right now should it?**

 **Luffy: He's like that pigeon guy from Enies lobby.**

 **Zolo: That can be trouble.**

 **Pietro: Fortunately for you even if I want to join those glorified bullies I've only mastered 5 of the six powers and I'm more adept in two in particular. *Chopper turns into his heavy point form and charges at Pietro***

 **Heavy point Chopper: Who cares about that, Heavy Gong! *Chopper throws a heavy punch at Pietro, he doesn't even attempt to dodge***

 **Pietro: Iron Body. *Choppers punch hits him square in the stomach but he doesn't seem to have even budge let alone take damage, Pietro smirks at Chopper***

 **Heavy point Chopper: Oww man what the heck so you..**

 **Pietro: Yup I do lots of sit ups. But in all seriousness nice try but its futile you can't even beat my stone genera… *Pietro looks over at Luffy, Zolo, and Sarukenshi as they walk over to him as his stone generals crumble and collapse***

 **Luffy: Those guys were pretty tough.**

 **Sanji: But not good enough for us.**

 **Zolo: It was an amusing fight.**

 **Sarukenshi: Those generals of yours were trained well.**

 **Pietro: I have to admit I'm impressed I'm low on allies now. Let's remedy that shall we. *Pietro touches the ground and as he raises it back up five more stone Generals rise from the ground motionless***

 **Sarukenshi: So it was you whose been attacking us and the Navy.**

 **Pietro: That's correct.**

 **Sarukenshi: So I assume you have a devil fruit right.**

 **Pietro: Your correct again, I ate the mold-mold fruit I can make anything I desire out of all sorts of material.**

 **Nami: Wait those stone guys aren't even moving.**

 **Pietro: Not yet but *cuts finger* with a touch of blood *BOOM, Suddenly Pietro is hit with a sea prism stone net and is knocked down to the ground a female voice is heard from the source of the shot***

 **Female Voice: So you were also on the island. Hina is excited. *Black Cage Hina stands over Pietro with a marine soldier holding the net cannon***

 **Pietro: Ugh Black Cage Hina what a surprise I was wondering why so many of my men were defeated.**

 **Black Cage Hina steps into the fray in chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voyage of Sarukenshi chapter 5**

 **Author note**

 **Good day all here's another chapter I'm trying to finish off story arc and get to the next one before I have limited access to internet so enjoy.**

 ***Pietro escaped the Straw hats trap and was about to reveal the extent of his power when Black Cage Hina showed up and got him in a sea prism net***

 **Pietro: It makes sense that you'd be here, not a lot of Marines could face off against my warriors.**

 **Hina: Hmph your powers are a minor annoyance to me nothing more.**

 **Pietro: You're just saying that because I'm in this net.**

 **Hina: *Growls under her breath* You're just as irritating as he is, and as for you Straw ha…*Hina looks behind her to see that the crew had already ran off into the jungle***

 **Pietro: Haha nice going you let your targets get away and I thought I was having a bad day. *Hina digs into her coat pocket and pulls out a transponder snail***

 **Hina: Listen up, All units who can still move converge on the coast find the Straw Hats!**

 **Pietro: So those were the famous Straw Hats, they do seem to live up to their expectations. *Meanwhile back in the jungle Luffy and the rest of the group are making their way back to the ship after avoiding a confrontation with Hina***

 **Nami: That was a close one I do not want to deal with that woman.**

 **Sanji: I wouldn't mind being trapped by that brutal beauty.**

 **Zolo: Then why didn't you just stay?**

 **Sanji: Oh yeah Right! Like I'd leave Nami under your protection.**

 **Zolo: Feh I'd be of better use then you lover boy.**

 **Sanji: Try calling me that with my foot in your jaw you damn Mosshead swordsman!**

 **Nami: Will you two shut up before I hand you both over to her myself! *Nami takes a hard swing at Sanji and Zolo***

 **Chopper: Well it's kinda good that the Navy woman captured that Pietro guy right?**

 **Brook: Yes I agree especially since he seemed rather formidable.**

 **Luffy: Eh he didn't seem that strong to me he just seems like a big jerk.**

 **Zolo: Just cause he has a better vocabulary than you doesn't mean you have to cal him names.**

 **Nami: I agree with Luffy what a maniacle creep, trying to kidnap me like that he's lucky I'm not the one who captured him he deserves whatever is coming to him. *during all this conversation Sarukenshi hasn't said a word in fact he has a solemn look on his face ***

 **Luffy: Hey Saru whats up? You seem sad or something.**

 **Nami: Yeah you look troubled Saru-chan what's wrong.**

 **Sarukenshi:..I think we should go back to help him. * Everyone stops and looks at Sarukenshi shocked at his decision to help Pietro***

 **Sanji: Why the hell would you want to help him, he tried to kill us.**

 **Nami: Not to mention kidnap me or did you forget that!?**

 **Sarukenshi: I didn't but..**

 **Nami: But what!? Explain how we should even dignify that statement.**

 **Sarukenshi: When I entered Brain Space I briefly entered Pietros mind and I don't know I have this feeling that he isn't really such a bad guy.**

 **Sanji: Alright look, we just let you onboard our crew so you can't just make decisions like this on a whim and expect us to go with it. *Luffy interjects***

 **Luffy: Ok let's go rescue the scar guy. *Luffy smiles brightly showing full trust in Sarukenshis decision***

 **Sanji:…but he does. *Sanji says with a defeated look* What do you say Nami-swan?**

 **Nami: That sounds like a stupid decision…But I know Saru-chan isn't stupid so okay .**

 **Luffy: Hehehe Alright I'll go get him.**

 **Nami: But YOU ARE! Don't go by yourself Luffy.**

 **Sarukenshi: I'll go with him thank you for trusting me Nami, and the rest of you as well,**

 **Nami: Oh by the way I expect a new hair style and manicure with pedicure treatment when were done here. *Nami gives a sly grin***

 **Sarukenshi: Hahaha alright deal.**

 **Luffy: Ok then let's get going!**

 **Sarukenshi: Wait Luffy they're this way. *Sarukenshi leads the way Luffy follows shortly behind after changing direction, Nami watches them go off***

 **Nami: Good luck you two!**

 **Zolo: Heh looks like he'll see how much of a handful Luffy can be.**

 **Sanji: Like you're so easy to work with.**

 **Zolo: You wanna say that again you two bit lil..**

 **Nami: NO FIGHTING! Your all a pain to work with so don't kid yourselves. Now let's go Robin and the others might need our help.**

 **Sanji: Robin my love I'm coming don't worry! *Nami and the others continue on to Sunny Meanwhile back with Hina and Pietro a handful of marine troops have gathered at Hinas position but only a couple few 30 at the most***

 **Hina: Is this all that's left of the ground crew?**

 **Navy commander: Yes Ma'am all other squads are either unconscious or in the ships infirmary.**

 **Hina: This is your doing isn't it.**

 **Pietro: Heh well mostly yeah but you can also put a portion of the blame on those pirates.**

 **Hina: Gah Hina is angry, You lot form two platoons one to go after the Straw Hats and the other to come with me to escort this prisoner to the ships brig.**

 **Marines: Yes Ma'am right away for the honor of the Navy!**

 **Hina: Let's get going. * The soldiers start escorting Hina carrying Pietro in the net on their way to the ship* Im curious what were you doing on this island anyway other than causing me trouble that is.**

 **Pietro: Trying to get away.**

 **Hina: Get away from what exactly?**

 **Pietro: From the lies, from the corruption, but in simplier terms all the bullshit I know, experienced and witnessed.**

 **Hina:…I swear your more like him than I thought…**

 **Marines: Fire on them me..AGH**

 **Hina: Damn him! *Hina looks behind her and sees Luffy and Sarukenshi making quick work of her escort***

 **Pietro: Well looks like your boys aren't enough for them.**

 **Sarukenshi: Ready to try it Luffy?**

 **Luffy: Sure.**

 **Sarukenshi: Good. HYYAAAH * Sarukenshi charges straight at Hina***

 **Hina: Hmph what a fool Binding arm Lasso! *Hinas arm turns into a black lasso and launches it to Sarukenshi***

 **Sarukenshi: Heh too slow now Luffy! *Sarukenshi moves out the way with a flash of speed, in that instant Luffy sets up his punch from right behind sarukenshis former location***

 **Luffy: GUM-GUM Jet Pistol! *Luffys Punch launches so fast it catches Hina off guard knocking her back onto the ground Luffy and Sarukenshi take advantage and grab Pietro and bolt back into the jungle Hina gets back up wincing from Lufffys punch***

 **Hina: DAMN IT ALL! Hina can't believe this *Takes out transponder snail* Second platoon do you read me?**

 **Navy Captain; Yes ma'am.**

 **Hina: What's your status?**

 **Navy Captain: We have spotted Straw Hat Luffy and the other pirate that we cornered on this island they seem to be carrying something.**

 **Hina: That's the prisoner we had captured, Staw Hat and that other pirate ambushed us and took him from us.**

 **Navy Captain: What are your orders? How should we procced?**

 **Hina: Don't engage follow them closely I'm positive they're going to regroup back their ship.**

 **Navy Captain: Understood we will report our findings back when we located their ship.**

 **Hina: No need I'm on my way to your position I shall catch up with you soon.*zzt* You won't best me a third time Straw Hat. *she changes channels on the transponder snail* This is Hina, Prepare the ships special artillery immediately. *Meanwhile back in the Thousand sunny Franky and the others appear to have fend off the attack of the trees vines***

 **Franky: Hey looks like those tree dudes gave up**

 **Robin: Ojos Fleur *Eyes sprout on the other trees on the shore* It appears that way I can't see any of them out there**

 **Usopp: Well that's good, we took care of them all.**

 **Robin: Or perhaps they're coming back with a giant oak monster.**

 **Usopp: Don't make up things to try and scare me!**

 **Robin: Oh the others are back, Did you find any treasure Nami? *Nami and the others climb up onto the ship Nami gets a gloomy look at hearing Robins question***

 **Nami: No not even a simple jewel.**

 **Sanji: Robin my love did you miss me?**

 **Robin: Speaking of missing where are Luffy and Sarukenshi?**

 **Nami: Yeah about that you are not gonna believe this. *Nami informs Robin, Usopp, and Franky what they experienced a while ago***

 **Franky: So you guys were attacked by trees too eh.**

 **Chopper: See I told you they moved! *Chopper barks at Usopp***

 **Usopp: Alright fine you were right how was I supposed to know trees moved here!?**

 **Robin: So when do you think those two will be back?**

 **Nami: Well Saru-chan is with Luffy I'm sure they'll be back here soon.**

 **Luffy: Heyyyy Guys! *Luffy and Sarukenshi approach the ship with Pietro still in the net on their shoulders they climb onto the ship and set Pietro down The crew gathers around him***

 **Nami: Ok now before we do anything tell us about yourself.**

 **Sarukenshi: Uh Nami before that we should get ready to set sail. I heard some marines following us so who knows if they're going to.. *Usopp yells from the Starboard side of the ship***

 **Usopp: NAVY SHIP!**

 **Nami: Damn it. Franky set sail we need to lose her fast.**

 **Hina: This is the end of the line Straw Hats!**

 **Marines: Prep the Black Harpoons *Giant black harpoons carried by 4 marines are placed into a large cannon 4 other marines do the same to 3 other cannons***

 **Hina: FIRE! *KA-BOOM* *Three harpoons are sent rocketing straight to the Sunnys mast***

 **Zolo: Three sword style *Zolo jumps into the path of the Harpoons* ULTRA HUNT! *Zolo swipes in a circular motion swiping the Harpoons deflecting them they land onto the deck***

 **Luffy: Hehe good idea Zolo let's have some fun with these.**

 **The battle continues in chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voyage of Sarukenshi chapter 6**

 **Author note**

 **This chapter will be the last one I post for the week I'll try to see if I can upload more but in case I can't Happy Holidays to you all Enjoy the chapter.**

 ***Hina Has Finally caught up with Straw Hats and begins her assault what will the crew do to escape her clutches***

 **Nami: Franky how long until we can burst out of here!? *She yells at to Franky to the ammunitions quarters below**

 **Franky: Fifteen minutes give or take *Crash* especially if those spears keep coming.**

 **Luffy: Hrrragh! *Luffy chucks a harpoon back at Hinas ship* Man this is fun heheh**

 **Chopper: Let me help, Rumble! *Chopper chomps on his rumble ball and transforms into his giant beast form* Alright now what Sarukenshi?**

 **Sarukenshi: alright now, Zolo and Sanji collect some of those spears for us if you don't mind.**

 **Sanji & Zolo: Right! Hyaah *Zolo leaps up and swings his swords onto two harpoons Sanji uses his sky walk and kicks down 2 more* There you go.**

 **Sarukenshi: Thanks alright Chopper like we planned.**

 **Berserk Beast Form Chopper: Right, Take this GRAAAAAAHHH! *Chopper takes two harpoons in each hand and tosses them straight into Hinas ship tearing through its Deck and hull the ship quakes and sways from the damager***

 **Hina:..Damn you! *Suddenly another ship sails out from the opposite side of the island in front of Thousand Sunny***

 **Navy Commander: You won't get escape us Straw Hats.**

 **Robin: Well seems like that first ship was a diversion now their blocking our main escape route.**

 **Nami: *To Franky again* HURRY IT UP!**

 **Franky: Almost ready need a little more time.**

 **Pietro: Hey let me help you guys out, I can buy you the time you need.**

 **Nami: Yeah right the second we let you free you'll jump ship and leave.**

 **Pietro: I don't want to get captured by them as much as you all. *Nami and the rest stew over their situation***

 **Nami:…Alright guys let him out, But Luffy and Saru-chan keep an eye on him just in case.**

 **Luffy: Okay.**

 **Sarukenshi: Okay got it. *Usopp lets Pietro loose* So what do you plan to do against them.**

 **Pietro : A bit of a variation of your tactic. Hey monster man.**

 **Zolo &Luffy: Yeah?**

 **Pietro:...um the furry one.**

 **Berserk Beast Form Chopper: Yes?**

 **Pietro: Hand me some of those harpoons there if you please.**

 **Berserk Beast Form Chopper: Uh okay sure here you go *Chopper grabs a handful of large harpoons and places them at Pietros feet, Pietro places his hand on the pile***

 **Pietro: Alright now then Mold-Mold Gladiator. *The harpoons mold into the shape of a large iron Gladiator with a harpoon***

 **Luffy: AWESOMEEE!**

 **Usopp &Chopper: So cool! **

**Brook: He's quite the craftsman.**

 **Pietro: And with a touch of blood *Pietro bites down on his finger then lets the blood drip onto the Gladiator in an instant it springs to life Pietro points to the ship in front of the Sunny* Destroy it. *The Harpoon Gladiator jumps off the Sunny and runs across the shore line heading to the Navy ship***

 **Marine Commander: What the hell is that thing? Fire on it men *BA-BANG BANG BANG***

 **Marines: It's not even flinching guns are useless against it!**

 **Navy Captains: Quickly aim the cannons FIRE! *BA-BOOM, The Gladiator uses its harpoon sword and swipes the cannon balls aside then it leaps onto the ship and starts swinging on navy troops sending them flying off the boat and the others scrambling for cover***

 **Marine: This thing is unstoppable! *The Gladiator grasp his sword and takes a huge swing at the mast snapping it like a twig making it collide with the sails ***

 **Marine Commander: Are you all just going to let this thing beat us the honor of the Navy is at stake! RRAAAAAGGH *The Commander uses a cannon as a battering ram and knocks the Gladiator off balance he falls off the ship and into the ocean below***

 **Pietro: Damn, well he did better than I expected though good job.**

 **Franky: All SET!**

 **Nami: About time, Okay everyone get ready.**

 **Franky: COUPE DE BURST! * The ships Coupe De Burst launches the Sunny over the ship and soars briefly in the air before landing a good distance away from the island and Navy***

 **Luffy: Thanks Spear gladiator guy! *Luffy waves goodbye at the Gladiator now dismantled and motionless in the sea***

 **Hina: AAAAGGH, Set sail were going on pursuit.**

 **Marine: Actually ma'am both ships are in critical condition we can't sail under these conditions.**

 **Hina:..*WHAM, Hina smashes her fist through the deck* make a report to headquarters on what's happened here.**

 **Marine: Yes Ma'am *the soldier heads to the captains quarters to send the report Hina looks off in the direction the Straw Hats sailed***

 **Hina: He really has gotten more like him. Feh how annoying. *Smiles lightly thinking of a certain someone meanwhile on the Sunny things have finally calmed down***

 **Nami: Ok you did help us but we still need to get more information about you.**

 **Pietro: Alright that's fair I guess.**

 **Nami: OH, but before that. Saru-chan time for my makeover. *Nami grabs Sarukenshi and drags him to her room***

 **Sarukenshi: W-wait aren't you going to talk to Pietro**

 **Nami: Oh that can wait besides you promise to do it if we let him come aboard with us. Now it's time for my treatment.**

 **Franky: Aw man I forgot to ask Nami for a heading.**

 **Pietro: Well I suggest to head for the second farthest island from this one. Hina will have reported to the Navy of our last location and will have the farthest and closest islands from the one we had been on recently searched. That's standard protocol with big bounty pirates like yourselves.**

 **Robin: You seem to know a lot about navy protocol.**

 **Pietro: Well of course I was avoiding them for nearly 3 years.**

 **Usopp: Hey I just realized something why did that spear guy you made stop moving when he fell of the ship?**

 **Pietro: Oh that's fairly simple to explain actually, you see I could make anything out of any material even ships, but once I bring them to life with my blood they become a part of me. Therefore just like me if they fall in the water they can't move and after a while they lose their energy and die so to speak.**

 **Usopp: Well I guess it makes sense, made by a devil fruit user must come with similar weaknesses of devil fruit users.**

 **Pietro: Exactly the only way to defeat the things I bring to life is either push them into the sea, use sea stone weapons, Monstrous strength, or using haki.**

 **Franky: Well even with those draw backs your power seems really strong.**

 **Zolo: Your power varies with skill doesn't it?**

 **Pietro: Perceptive aren't you, what gave it away?**

 **Zolo: When we fought your stone generals they were more skilled than the other stone warriors u sent out.**

 **Pietro: Well you're half right there like normal people in a sense. They can learn and become skilled fighters with training and gain experience like people do. As I grow stronger so do they.**

 **Zolo: Seems like they'd make good training partners.**

 **Pietro: Yeah they do.**

 **Sanji: By the way I got something I forgot to give you Pietro, would you like to have it?**

 **Pietro: Um ok sure what is I..*Sanji kicks Pietro square in the jaw knocking him up and into the water***

 **Usopp: GEEZ MAN *Usopp dives in and retrieves Pietro he doesn't have a surprised look on his face oddly enough***

 **Pietro Well *cough cough*can't say I didn't have that coming *wipes blood off lip* So Franky was it?**

 **Franky: Yeah what's up?**

 **Pietro: This ship seems pretty sturdy considering what It's been through. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't this Jeweled Adam wood?**

 **Franky: Yes! You got a good eye there. Are you a shipwright?**

 **Pietro: I have a few years of craftsmen experience under my belt.**

 **Brook: HO HO are you a musician as well?**

 **Pietro: No sorry.**

 **Brook: Oh it's quite alright I'd have to be competing for my title of King of Soul otherwise. *Just then Sarukenshi and Nami return, Nami has a new light kiwi green tube top with tangerines running down the outline with denim low ride jeans, and her hair has been straightened with curls at the bottom tips***

 **Nami: Ok everyone are you all getting acquainted with Pietro.**

 **Sanji: Of course we love our pal Pietro, and may I say you look very lovely.**

 **Nami: Thanks it's all because of Saru-chan. So where to go next *looks at logs poses***

 **Franky: Pietro says to head to the second farthest island to avoid the Navy.**

 **Nami: Oh that's pretty clever trying to avoid where they mainly search nice.**

 **Pietro: Exactly right.**

 **Robin: Well of course it does makes sense considering he's a former marine. *Everyone else gasp or has a shocked look***

 **Franky: What!? Navy *Usopp and Franky aim they're weapons at Pietro***

 **Nami: Calm down guys, Robin said former marine… unless he's a spy. Are you?**

 **Sanji: You'd better answer her.**

 **Nami: I want a thorough explanation.**

 **Pietro: Okay okay well let me start off by saying you're right Robin, I was a marine.**

 **Find out Pietros past in the chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voyage of Sarukenshi chapter 7**

 **Author note**

 **Sorry I was gone for a bit hope you all had a good holiday break here's the next chapter expect another soon enjoy.**

 ***When the crew comes to the realization that Pietro has been in the Navy the crew becomes quite skeptical about trusting him but they give Pietro a chance to explain himself***

 **Sanji: I knew it you're nothing but a Navy spy aren't you!? *Sanji points at Pietro fuming with anger Nami steps between him calm and composed***

 **Nami: Sanji relax let's hear him out first. Then you can kick his head off if you still want.**

 ***Regardless of the rather tense atmosphere Pietro begins to explain***

 **Pietro: Where to begin, well to start off I'll tell you a bit of how my childhood was like.**

 **In my hometown the Navy was seen as a global force of might and justice protectors of right and good. It came as no surprise that the children looked up to the marines and idolized them, I was no different. I dreamt of being able to protect all that is good in this world no matter what and where a better place to do that than the Navy. Being that I had family in the Navy joining was very much encouraged to "keep the family tradition going." and because they were strong and honorable it inspired me all the more. My father was the one who inspired me the most whenever he came back home from a job he'd tell me stories of his adventures and how he was honored to be able to fight for such a noble cause. He trained as much as he could and he even trained me from time to time, he always seemed so happy and determined to be working for them I asked why and he would always say. "When you've found your own way you're always happy." And with that I forged my resolve to join the Navy and find my own way too. Years passed then when I was about 13 my uncle arrived to my hometown with some bad news. He told me my father had died, his ship was ambushed by fishmen while escorting a celestial dragon. He also said how he promised to take me in and help me to become a marine. The news about my father hit hard but I was ready to honor his memory by finding my own way just as he did. Before I started my training with my uncle he had these words for me "Once you find your path you better be able to go through hell to stay on it." After two years of training with him he felt like I was ready so he sent me to the Marine Training headquarters before my uncle saw me off he told me "Remember to stay on your path no matter what hell you go through otherwise all the work you put it won't mean a damn thing." So I spent another year training hard every day hoping I would one day get assigned somewhere soon then it happened. I was transferred to G-5, I was eager to prove myself…But not even close to ready for what I'd experience. Where I came from the Navy stood for goodness and honor but what I saw was corrupted and despicable, we were sent to protect the borders of islands from pirates. The other marines were more focused on having something to kill instead of protecting the island and people we sworn to do good to. If that weren't enough we went to the island villages and towns they'd abuse the civilians, order to have free drinking privileges and food in all stores and bars, they treated the people like trash spouting off nonsense like "feh pleas it's our job to take care of pirates because you guys are too weak to do it yourselves you should treat us like the heroes we are." It made me sick to my stomach to witness their antics and hear their ignorant words. I tried talking some sense to them but all they'd say was "Honor ain't gonna kill pirates you idiot" so when that didn't worked I even tried to knock the sense into them but I was outnumbered I always ended up being the one in stitches. When weren't on patrol I was the subject for ridicule and physical as well as verbal abuse, they even force fed a devil fruit to me to see what would happen unfortunately I didn't know how to use my powers so I never use them to my advantage but here's the real kicker, when I finally took a stand and took most of em on in a bar brawl they turned me into the Captain of one of the prison facilities on one of the islands accused me of treason. They had permission to keep me locked up till they saw fit, so for 2 more years I'd got scraps to eat in my cell the only entertainment was watching cipher pol agents practice their skills. I was stuck in hell and it looked like I wasn't going to be let out anytime soon. But I swore that I would find my own path, So I endured it and tried to think of a way out I even figured out my fruit power all I needed the opportune moment and on one particular day that moment came.**

 ***2 and a half years ago at the prison facility where Pietro was being held he laid awake fiddling with a tiny warrior made from the concrete of his cell he places it onto the ground then gets up and over hears a conversation between two marines***

 **Marine: Man can't believe we're stuck here while all the others are off at Marineford.**

 **Other Marine: Heh not me I rather not take on the full force of Whitebeard.**

 **Pietro: Looks like the paths opened up. *he places his hand on the bars of his cells they morph into steel warriors the marines see this and are in a shock for a few seconds before Pietro bites down on his finger and drips his blood onto them***

 **Marine: HEY..WH..WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? *The warriors spring to life***

 **Pietro: Making some new friends. *Raises hand* Take them out. *The warriors sprint and tackle the marine soldiers one of them pulls out a transponder snail that transmits to the radio***

 **Base radio: Gahh attention all hands head to cell block! Prisoner 777 is free and is escorted by *the warrior knocks him unconscious Pietro and the warriors head down the hall Pietro slides his hand pass the bars of other cells and they all morph to form a giant steel Golem he brings it to life and it lifts him onto its shoulder more marines pour into the hallway put get smashed into the walls by the golem or taken down by the warriors eventually Pietro finds his way to the docks he sends his most of his warriors off somewhere meanwhile you can hear the radio***

 **Base radio: Attention all hands that are still conscious the prisoner has made it to the docks stop him at all cost.**

 **Marine: damn it if only we had more personnel on hand.**

 **Other Marine: Yeah but you know most of these low priority bases are short staffed since all the higher ups are at Marineford, this guy sure picked a good time to escape can't believe we didn't know he was a devil fruit user.**

 ***Pietro stole himself a small marine dingy and sets sail but the closed gate stops his advance***

 **Base radio: Ha end of the line good effort but your escape attempt ends here. Any last words before you're sent to total imprisonment in hell?**

 **Pietro:..Hell is not where my path is. *the gates start opening***

 **Base radio: What the hell HEY WHO OPENED THAT? *A marine rushes into the transmissions room***

 **Marine: Some of those steal creatures found their way to the command room.**

 **Marine in charge of radio: Where are the other ones then *CRASH* what the hell! *the stone golem crashes into the room and swings his arm smashing the transmission equipment***

 **Pietro: Well I guess this is where path starts *Pietro sails off away from the prison facility and that is the story of how he escaped we now take u back to the Sunny***

 **Pietro: So after I escaped I found my way to the island we met where I honed my skills and techniques. The Navy wasn't concerned with me due to the events that occurred during the Paramount war so I spent the next 2 and a half years on the island training myself and hoping to find my path, looking for a way to live that kept me happy like my father was. I thought I would never find it at some point, until you all came to the island that is. You see up until now the pirates that came upon this island by chance were nothing but cold heartless brutes or greedy selfish fiends who didn't even value their crewmates lives. I seemed to be believing that there was no good on either side pirates or Navy, that the world is just in a delusional state that blurred the borders of good and evil, right and wrong. But then today my longing question was answered. There truly is good in this world that can combat the evil, those who know what's right. To think a bunch of pirates would do what I thought only the navy could do for me. I see now I have to fight for what I believe is right, and do whatever it takes to see it through that's what my uncle does and that's what my father did and what I will do from now on!**

 **Sarukenshi: So does that mean you also found your way.**

 **Pietro: Yes I have.**

 **Sarukenshi: Well do you mind sharing it with us.**

 **Pietro: Well watching my father smile all those years in the Navy made me think up until now I only remember smiling once when I was in the Navy, When I broke out of that G-5 prison. Then again when I escaped Hina just a little while ago so I believe that my way is to bring down this corrupted Navy in any way possible and follow my sense of whats right.**

 ***The whole crew shares a light smile and relief for a moment at Pietros words***

 **Robin: Well that's quite the story you have your life sure wasn't how you'd pictured it yet you still found your answer.**

 **Sanji: I don't know can we really trust a former marine?**

 **Nami: I believe him.**

 **Robin: I do as well, I was a spy myself and he does not look like one to me. *bright smile***

 **Sanji: Well fine, since both Robin and Nami agree I guess I can trust you're not spy.**

 **Luffy: hehe ALRIGHT! Two new crewmates in one adventure awesome!**

 **Brook: This calls for a song, I call it "Winds of Friendship"**

 **Chopper: Yay new friends!**

 **Usopp: Well the more the merrier.**

 **Franky: Parrttyyy! Welcome aboard new bros! *The crew has a party to celebrate their two new temporary crew members and new friends then at the end of the night it's time for them all to rest***

 **Sanji: So where are these two gonna sleep.**

 **Nami: Saru-chan you're with me and Robin tonight ok come one now *drags Sarukenshi off by the arm***

 **Sarukenshi: More styles I assume.**

 **Robin &Nami: Mhmm.**

 **Sanji: Grrr lucky bastard with his stupid cosmetic crap.**

 **Franky Hey guys I can see the island where were headed to.**

 **Zolo: Eh just anchor at the shore and lets hit the hay.**

 **Franky: True that my man. *Franky anchors the ship and the crew goes to sleep. The next morning ***

 **Nami: Good morning everyone! *Nami wakes everyone up with Robin wearing new Satin pajamas with a Purple midriff style top for Robin and an orange V neck style for Nami***

 **Sanji: Morning my radiant ravishing beauties.**

 **Nami: So we arrived at the island.**

 **Franky: Yup anchored her right before we all went to bed.**

 **Robin: Well that's a surprise. *Robin says looking off the side of the ship***

 **Nami: What is?**

 **Robin look over at that ship there.**

 **Nami: Ship! Is it the Navy *she looks over and gasp* Luffy isn't that..**

 **Luffy: *Strecthes his neck over Nami's shoulder* It looks like it but why would they be here? *The crew notices a ship with Sea snakes at the front and the Kuja's jolly roger* Lets take a look at least they're friends.**

 **Sanji: Pirate Empress reveal yourself it is I your Prince Sanji.**

 **A new adventure awaits in chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voyage of Sarukenshi chapter 8**

 **Author note**

 **Glad you guys liked the last chapter and this story as a whole I appreciate all the support so here's the next chapter expect another soon enjoy feel free to leave a review.**

 ***With the news of a new crewmate Pietro, the Straw Hats celebrate then the following morning they made a discovery. A kuja ship on the shore of the island they had just anchored the crew suspects that Luffys ally and friend the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock is on the island with her Kuja pirates.***

 **Robin: I don't mean to be a downer but *Usopp interjects***

 **Usopp: Do u really? *he says sarcasticly***

 **Robin: That ship looks rather small than their usual one.**

 **Nami: Yeah you're right, Hey Luffy didn't you say they only had one pirate ship?**

 **Luffy: Yup that's what Marguerite told me that's why I couldn't leave Amazon Lily without Boa.**

 **Franky: Well maybe it's possible they made another ship for the rest of the Kuja to use.**

 **Luffy: Nah only Boa can have those big snakes to pull the ship she wouldn't lend them to anyone.**

 **Sanji: So the Pirate Empress is here.**

 **Zolo: At least we don't have any enemies to worry about then.**

 **Sarukenshi: So you all are friends of the infamous Kuja tribe I take it.**

 **Luffy: Yup I ended up on their island and became friends with Hancock.**

 **Sarukenshi: The Pirate Empress herself is your friend. *Sarukenshi has a surprised and impressed look***

 **Nami: It shocked us too but yeah Luffy did the impossible being the first man to land on the island of women and live and be allowed to come back as well, so the Kuja pirates are our allies.**

 **Pietro: I would never think the Empress would ever allow any man to be her ally let alone her friend what do you have that makes you the exception? *Sanji interjects in a rage***

 **Sanji: THAT'S WHAT I WANNA KNOW TOO! SO OUT WITH IT MONKEY BOY!**

 **Pietro: Dude take it easy your burning up….literally *Sanji's passion has set him ablaze***

 **Luffy: I don't know she just likes me hehe. *luffy smiles***

 **Sanji: BUT WHY!?**

 **Luffy:…*Luffy takes a moment to think* Don't know *Luffy has a goofy smile on his face truly ignorant to the situation he's blessed with Sanji collapses onto his hands and knees in despair***

 **Sanji: Why couldn't I have landed on an island of women! *He sobs violently for a moment***

 **Pietro: Is he always like this? *Pietro asks to Zolo***

 **Zolo: You get used to it i known him so long I'm almost fluent in idiot. *Sanji stops sobbing and hears Zolo*s remark***

 **Sanji: YOU SHUT IT MOSSHEAD IM A MAN OF PASSION NOT A NON-ROMANTIC BRUTE LIKE YOU!**

 **Zolo: You better watch who you're calling brute unless you're looking to get sliced up twirly-brows.**

 ***Pietro steps over to Sarukenshi***

 **Pietro: Geez why don't they get a room. *the two laugh heartily***

 **Usopp: So why don't we see if we can go find the Kujas.**

 **Sarukenshi: That sounds like an intriguing idea.**

 **Chopper: You think they'll give me candy? *Chopper has a bright eyed face and wide grin***

 **Brook: I hope I could take a look at their pan *Nami smacks him across the face mid sentence***

 **Nami: They're Kuja, Not perverted idiots like you!**

 ***Meanwhile somewhere on the island, two unknown females talk amongst themselves***

 **Female 1: I'm not kidding I saw a ship, it had a pirate flag on it like your ship sis.**

 **Female 2:..Alright if that's the case *She picks up a bow and quiver of arrows and straps them on to her* stay hidden I'm going to keep watch on our new visitors. Now remember if they see you what do you do?**

 **Female 1: I run and use my logic of the island to lose them.**

 **Female 2: And if they manage they surround you?**

 **Female 1: Then I make them play a game with me until you find me I know I know.**

 **Female 2: Alright good we meet back here in 30 minutes if one of us istn here we assume they tan into pirates got it?**

 **Female 1: Ok, got it sis see ya soon.**

 **Female 2: Try to stay out of trouble ok. *The two sisters smile to each other then split up, back at the Thousand Sunny the crew is deciding on teams to go looking for the Kuja***

 **Nami: Alright I say we make teams of two since franky will stay with the ship. Robin & Luffy, Zolo & Chopper, Brook & Usopp, Saru-chan & Pietro, and Sanji and I.**

 **Sanji: I'll protect you with every fiber of my being Nami-swan!**

 **Franky: Good luck to you guys.**

 **Luffy: Oh wait Sarukenshi, Pietro! Here put these on you, The Kuja haven't seen you so use this disguise if you're in trouble though just say you're with me I'm sure they won't kill you.**

 **Sarukenshi: Um…* Makes nervous chuckle with a confused face* Why do we have to wear these?**

 **Luffy: Well they thought I was a flat chested girl so I thought they might do that again for you two so I made you these *Smiles brightly as he hands the two Paper bags mask that have mustaches and bearded face drawn on them and have "I'm a man" written on them***

 **Pietro:…Whatever let's just get going then.**

 **Luffy: Alright let's go everyone!**

 **Sanji: I'm coming my beautiful Empress!**

 **Nami: Alright we meet back here once we find the Kuja okay let's move. *They all split into their groups and head off in different directions***

 **Franky: Well it's just you and me now Sunny, guess I'll go restock the cola barrels. * a few minutes later Sarukenshi and Pietro are walking through the thick trees and vines with the paper bag mask on their heads***

 **Pietro: Do we really have to wear these ridiculous thing? It's so humiliating and uncomfortable.**

 **Sarukenshi: hehe I don't know I think they're funny besides Luffy went to the trouble of making them so I'll gladly wear it.**

 **Pietro:…Fine out of respect and gratitude for you and the others taking me in I'll do it…but next time I get to make the moustache. *What those two don't notice is the unknown female is hidden in the thickness of the trees and vines she readies 3 arrows onto her bow and aims them at Sarukenshi***

 **Female 2: *under her breath* Your not going to take her. *She lets loose the arrows***

 **Sarukenshi: Look out! *Sarukenshi pushes Pietro to the side just enough room for the the arrows whizz by the two ripping part of their shirts exposing their torsos***

 **Pietro:*Touches tree* Wood wall *the trees mold together making a wall blocking the arrows***

 **Female 2: Hm interesting but that won't be enough. *She fires three more arrows this time it pierces right through the trees Pietro barely has time to react and dodge them***

 **Pietro: What!? How strong are those arrows?!**

 **Sarukenshi: They're infused with haki, She has to be a Kuja warrior.**

 **Pietro: So what do should we do?**

 **Sarukenshi: Lets just talk to her like Luffy said the Kuja like him and his friends so we will just defuse the situation follow my lead. *Sarukenshi walks out from the wall with his hand raised to each side* Please hold your fire we know you're Kuja, we mean no harm. * Pietro follows suit and stands next to Sarukenshi***

 **Female 2: Hmph as if you two could cause me harm, But stay where you are one move and you're a pin cushion. *She steps out from her hiding spot and reveal a slim but very fit and endowed young woman with a slight tan and bright red hair wearing a two piece red and orange leather loincloth bottom and top she walks over to the two boys***

 **Pietro: We already told you we are not gonna attack.**

 **Female 2: Shut up! Like I'm going to trust someone on the receiving end of my bow until they're on the floor bleeding. Isn't that right Akai * Her bow moves and is a light red snakes head peers over her shoulder***

 **Pietro:..Alright then the bow is a snake shes a Kuja alright.**

 **Female 2: I said shut up! Now…take off your shirts.**

 **Pietro & Sarukenshi: Why!? *They look at each other quizicly***

 **Female 2: Because I'm going to search you for weapons and it's better when you have them off so do it! *points arrow***

 **Sarukenshi: Okay just calm down we'll cooperate.**

 **Pietro: Well usually I'd like to have dinner first but whatever fine. *Pietro and Sarukenshi remove their shirts as demanded***

 **Female 2: Alright now let's take a look…mm *She stares at Sarukenshi's toned body she glances over his muscles and lowers her gaze to his v-cut, she does the same to Pietro as she stares at his abs she then takes notice to the fact they have the mask on* What's the meaning of these bags you should just take these off too *she lifts the two bags off Pietro and Sarukenshi and looks at their faces she looks to Pietro again*…well close enough *Puts Bag back on Pietro***

 **Pietro: WHY DID YOU PUT MINE BACK ON! *Tears bag off in disgust***

 **Female 2:…Your face just looks so moody and depressing.**

 **Pietro: Why would you say something so mean *Pietro gets embarrassed and saddened***

 **Sarukenshi: HAHAHA oh man poor Pietro, maybe it's the dark circles under your eyes.**

 **Female 2: Well it seems like you two are ok guys. The names Layna Telepyleia who are you guys?**

 **Sarukenshi: You can call me Sarukenshi.**

 **Layna: Nice to meet you, and you?**

 **Pietro: Pietro Alexanderson.**

 **Layna: Even your name is mildly depressing.**

 **Pietro: What the hell I can't help that! Its my name and I'm damn proud of it snake girl!**

 **Layna: Chill out I'm just poking fun at you, anyways what are you doing on the island?**

 **Sarukenshi: Well were just looking for a place to rest then Luffy and the others noticed you ship on the shore so..*Layna interrupts***

 **Layna: Did you say Luffy as in Straw Hat Luffy?**

 **Sarukenshi: So you do know him.**

 **Layna: Of course, I was one of the best guards of the snake Empress we all know about a little about him. *Meanwhile we see what Brook and Usopp have been up to, they've found another young lady***

 **Usopp: Hey are you Kuja?**

 **Female 1: Nope you're thinking of my sister Layna. You wanna play a game? *The little girl smiles something seems off about her statement***

 **What game does this girl plan on playing with Usopp and Brook find out in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voyage of Sarukenshi chapter 9**

 **Author note**

 **Here's another chapter hope you guys like it again feel free to leave any reviews, comments or message me on suggestions you'd like and I'd be glad to accommodate. Enjoy**

 ***Sarukenshi and Pietro came across a Kuja warrior who attacks them upon view in the thick jungle but after a quick exchange all three came to a truce, Meanwhile Usopp and Brook find another girl in the jungle***

 **Usopp: A game? *He ask quizzically to the Girl she has a fairly short stature and build, she plays with her shiny long black hair twiddling with the teal bow she's wearing purple and pink skirt with a teal tank top and bright blue jacket she doesn't seem at all threatening***

 **Female 1: Yeah a game I'm bored since sis left to look for the guys who own that ship so let's play.**

 **Brook: Do you mean our ship?**

 **Female 1: Oh so that's your ship. Cooool so you're pirates.**

 **Usopp &Brook: Yup.**

 **Female 1: Weird, especially you *to Brook* you look dead are you really a skeleton?**

 **Brook: Why yes I am, I am Soul King Brook a pleasure to make your acquaintance.**

 **Female 1: Wow so how are you still alive?**

 **Brook: I ate the Revive-Revive fruit it brought me back to life but my soul took awhile to find my body YO HO HO .**

 **Female 1: Oh so you ate a devil fruit, cool so what about you long nose?**

 **Usopp: I'm the Great Captain Usopp.**

 **Female 1: Hahaha your funny Usopp my name is Asuna.**

 **Brook: So what is this game you mentioned earlier?**

 **Asuna: Oh yeah. Well how about Freeze Tag *She smiles excitedly* okay Usopp, Brook and Asuna's game Start!**

 **Usopp: Uh wait what?**

 **Asun: Okayyy, Im it so start running we can play until one of you guys lasy 10 minutes or I freeze both of you ready * she swipes her hand down*?**

 **Usopp: Why do you want to play a game out of nowhere look we need to ask you some..*Asuna touches Usopp and he freezes mid sentence he cannot move a muscle***

 **Asuna: One down.**

 **Usopp: *He struggles to get free but only thing that escapes are his words his body still motionless* What the heck is going on, I cant move!**

 **Asuna: I told you were playing freeze tag. Brook watches the exchange in shock and disbelief he thinks maybe Usopp is humoring the girl***

 **Brook: Come on now Usopp stop faking I know you can move.**

 **Usopp: *he struggles again his veins popping out his muscles on his arm and legs***

 **No I really can't!**

 **Asuna: That's because of my power. I ate the Game-Game fruit so whatever game I deicde to play the rules are as literal as can be or I can make new rules before the game starts. So since were still playing freeze tag Usopp is frozen for real until you can unfreeze him. *Brook looks at Usopps motionless state he starts shaking in fear Asuna begins to move toward him with her hand extended* AHHHHH I DON'T WANT TO GET FROZEN! *Brook scurries off into the jungle with incredible speed***

 **Asuna: Yay now the game gets challenging. *Asuna runs off after Brook can he survive the next 10 minutes? Meanwhile Robin and Luffy are walking through the eastern side of the jungle Luffy is as giddy as usual Robin is smiling at Luffy being so Gung ho as she always does***

 **Luffy: Hey Robin what do you think we'll find on this island? Treasures, Big statues, funny animals, funny animal meat?!**

 **Robin: Toys?**

 **Luffy:..hmm yeah I guess we might find toys too *Luffy turns around to see in the direction Robin is facing* Whoa! *The two stumble across an open section of the jungle with a Large building, it's an abandoned toy factory there's toy cars, blocks modeled planes and other items laid around the outside of the building* Awesome theres toys everywhere! *Picks up toys* oh look at this one *picks up robot toy* Ohhh what's this one? *Luffy picks up a jack in the box***

 **Robin: hahaha careful Luffy that's a Jack in the box.**

 **Luffy: What you mean someone named Jack is in here? I'll get him out GUM-GUM PISTOL! *Luffy punches the box to pieces* huh where's Jack? *Robin laughs cheerily***

 **Robin: I guess he wasn't in there hmm still let's check out the building there and see whats inside.**

 **Luffy: Alright sure *The two walk towards the building Luffy grabs several toys alone the path* Hm I wonder how the others are doing. *With that in mind we take you to Sanji and Nami are walking through the jungle on the north western side of the island***

 **Sanji: Nami-Swan can I make a suggestion for you?**

 **Nami: Ok fine what is it?**

 **Sanji: Well since Sarukenshi and Pietro have joined us we have to alter sleeping arrangements I suggest you Robin and I sleep in my room, well what do you think?**

 **Nami:No.**

 **Sanji: Okay point taken, how about Robin and I sleep in your room?**

 **Nami: Still a no.  
Sanji: Alright then you and I sleep in Robins room It's settled. **

**Nami: How about we keep the same arrangements as we do now, yeah let's do that. *Nami has a firm stone face***

 **Sanji:…Whatever you say Nami my sweet. * Nami stops walking for a moment***

 **Nami: Hey do you hear that?**

 **Sanji: *listens closely they here a scream that seems to be increasing steadily ***

 **Brook: AAAAAAHHH HELP! *Brook is seen making a mad dash toward Nami but instead Sanji calmly walks in front and lifts his leg and stops Brook dead in his tracks planting his heel firmly in Brooks forhead***

 **Sanji: Slow your roll you almost hit Nami.**

 **Nami: Thank you Sanji, Anyways Brook what happened? Where is Usopp he is supposed to be with you.**

 **Brook: huff huff a girl she..she FROZE HIM!**

 **Nami: What do you mean froze him!?**

 **Sanji: You mean he's trapped in ice!?**

 **Brook: No not frozen in that way but he can't move a muscle he's motionless!**

 **Nami: But how did she do it**

 **Brook: I..I don't know exactly she just touched him and he stopped moving as soon as I saw what she could do I ran until my feet blistered. Of course I can't get blisters because I'm a skeleton.**

 **Sanji: So you just left him there?**

 **Brook: Well wif you put it like that I guess I did…I HAVE TO SAVE USOPP I'M COMING MY FRIEND!**

 **Asuna: Nuh-uh I'm not gonna let you win the game. * A smiling Asuna stands behind Brook she has caught up to him***

 **Brook: AAHHH IT'S HER! *He leaps behind Sanji***

 **Nami: So…You're the one that froze Usopp?**

 **Asuna: Yeah I tagged him so of course he's frozen that's how freeze tag works.**

 **Nami: Brook how could you let Usopp get frozen by her, no offense to you uh..what's your name if I may ask.**

 **Asuna: I'm Asuna nice to meet you *Extends hand for handshake***

 **Nami: Well you're more polite then Brook took you for *shakes hand***

 **Brook: Nami NO!**

 **Nami: Oh right! *She pulls away quickly but she appears to still have full control of her body* I'm not frozen.**

 **Asuna: Yeah of course you're not.**

 **Sanji: But didn't you say she Froze Usopp just by touching him, eh Brook?**

 **Brook: Yes I saw it with my own eyes, oh wait I don'y have eyes.**

 **Asuna: *She giggles at Brooks joke* Your funny Brook, but theres still 3 minutes left so I'm going to get serious you better run.**

 **Brook: No! Sanji protect me!**

 **Sanji: Sorry even if I didn want to helo you I wont hit a woman. Especially one as adorable as her.**

 **Brook: Noooo! I hate you Sanji! * Brook runs off yet again***

 **Asuna: Alright then now it's a game. *She runs off after him***

 **Nami: We should go help him and see whre Usopp is.**

 **Sanji: Whatever you say Nami-Swan. Now onward to Asuna!**

 ***Meanwhile back with Luffy and Robin they are exploring the toy factory they made it to a large room with packages of toys and toys themselves laid around scattered all over the room ***

 **Luffy: This is so cool I'm going to nring these back to everyone *Luffy says holding a bunch of toys in his arms* Why didn't you take one Robin?**

 **Robin: Oh I don't really have a taste for toys. *She smiles slightly***

 **Luffy: Oh, okay then so why are we here then?**

 **Robin: I wanted to see what this is, it seems to be a toy and game factory by the looks of it.**

 **Luffy: So they make the cool toys and games here!? *Luffy smiles excitedly***

 **Robin well not anymore by the looks of it, seems like it's been deserted and abandoned for some time a few years or so.**

 **Luffy: Aww I wanted to get more toys for everyone.**

 **Robin: Hmm what's this.*Robin finds and picks up a clipboard she blows the dust away and reads the contents* "Scheduled Testers, " oh it appears to be a list of people to test the toys out.**

 **Luffy: WOAH this one is huge It's as big as me! *Luffy finds and stares at a life size teddy bear* I bet Nami would like it *he reaches toward the bear***

 **Voice: No! I belong to Asuna not you stay away!**

 **Luffy: Who said that!?**

 **Voice I'm right here! *The bear starts talking to Luffy* Who are yoy people anyway why are you here? You better not hurt Asuna!**

 **To be continued in Chapter 10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voyage of Sarukenshi chapter 10**

 **Author note**

 **I don't want to keep you guys hanging so here's the next chapter hope you guys like the story so far enjoy.**

 ***Robin and Luffy explored a toy and game factory where Robin finds a list of testers with Asuna's name on it. Luffy however has found an even bigger discovery, a life size teddy bear that is alive***

 **Bear: Answers who are you? Why are you here?**

 **Luffy: I came here to look for Kuja. Why are you here?**

 **Robin: And more importantly how are you able to move and talk.**

 **Bear: If you must know Asuna was the one who saved my life. I will do anything to protect her so leave her now! *The bear takes a swing at Luffy and continues swinging wildly***

 **Luffy: Hey calm down Teddy! *Luffy dodges all of the bears swings with ease but the bear continues his relentless assault***

 **Robin: Ocho Fleur * two hands sprout on each of the bears arms and legs and grab hold of them making the bear fall face first***

 **Luffy: Nice work Robin.**

 **Bear: What is this? How these hands get on me? Let me go you fiends!**

 **Luffy: Hey calm down teddy.**

 **Bear: I will be as soon as I'm not restrained.**

 **Luffy: Ok fine, Robin. *Her arms poof away and the bear rises to his feet* we're not gonna hurt your friend ok, I promise.**

 **Robin: You can trust him Kuma-dono. *Luffy and Robin smile warmly at the teddy bear***

 **Bear: You..you swear you won't harm Asuna.**

 **Robin & Luffy: Promise.**

 **Bear: I don't believe I'm saying this but ok I trust you. You did release me and appear to be good people, come with me I'll show you around the factory.**

 **Robin: That sounds delightful.**

 **Luffy: As long as there's more cool toys and stuff sure. *while the tour goes on Zolo and Chopper have spent a few minutes on the island and come across a welcoming committee of their own***

 **Zolo: What the hell is with this island!**

 **Chopper: Yeah what kind of island has this. *The two stand over a pile of toy soldiers and swordsman and other action figures that lay broken along the ground* seriously though it seems like all these toys are after us or something.**

 **Zolo: Well it's really annoying, YA HEAR THAT YOU DAMN SOLDIERS! *Bangs sword on a broken toy soldier***

 **Chopper: Haha maybe they like you Zolo.**

 **Zolo: Very funny Chopper. I never played with toys when I was a kid, kinda ironic I am now*He smiles sinisterly as some more toy soldiers approach* Purgatory Oni Giri! *He slices through all the toy soldiers in one move***

 **Chopper: Something tells me you would have the same effect on toys as you do now when you were a kid as well. *nervous chuckle***

 **Zolo: Heh you'd probably be right. Let's keep going we still haven't found any Kuja.**

 **Toy Soldier: Kuja?... You are after Ms. Layna! Quickly we must warn her retreat all! *The rest of the toys run away from Zolo and Chopper***

 **Zolo: What were they going on about?**

 **Chopper: It sounded like they know one of the Kuja warriors.**

 **Zolo: Really? Then lets follow them hopefully they'll lead us right to her.**

 **Chopper: Good idea I got their scent lets go.**

 **Zolo: Good work Chopper lets go. *Starts walking***

 **Chopper: Zolo..they went the other way *Zolo stops walking and has a frustrated look on his face***

 **Zolo: Yeah I know that come on were wasting time.**

 **Chopper: Why don't I lead then. The two follow the scent of the toy soldiers, Meanwhile Sarukenshi, Pietro, and Layna are walking along a path through the jungle***

 **Pietro: So where are we headed again?**

 **Layna: I promised my sister to meet back at our home after 30 minutes it's been 5 minutes past that so that is where were heading.**

 **Sarukenshi: So you have a sister than there are more Kuja on this island then.**

 **Layna: Nope it's just me. *Sarukenshi and Pietro have a puzzled expression at her statement***

 **Pietro: What? But you just said you had a sister. I would understand if you said it was just you and her but..**

 **Layna: My sister isn't a Kuja.**

 **Sarukenshi: But how is that possible if you are and she isn't?**

 **Layna: It's a long story *She notices Pietro and Sarukenshi are looking at her very intently now* Okay guess you guys seem interested, well like I said before I was one of the Snake Empress elite guard at around the time she met Straw Hat Luffy there was more freedom and the Empress was more lenient and happy. I have always wanted to see more of the world so I asked the Empress if I could go out on my own she was a in such a good mood after meeting Luffy so she said yes. So I made myself a ship and..* Saruenshi interrupts***

 **Sarukenshi: But doesn't the Empress have the only ship on the island?**

 **Layna: Not any more I made a makeshift one out of the fishing boats we had yeah it's more of a raft I guess but I did get help from Yang and Jun they're the sea snakes that are on the front, and with that I set off onto a new journey. So after a few weeks I ended up on this island at first I thought it was uninhabited but then I found a girl around the same age as me surrounded by some of her unusual friends and well to sum it up I couldn't leave her alone so I stayed with her for the past almost 2 and a half years we became close I consider her my sister and she feels the same.**

 **Sarukenshi: That's a very heartfelt story.**

 **Pietro: Yeah really touching.**

 **Sarukenshi: But one question. Don't you want to leave this island and continue your adventure you wanted to see the world didn't you? You could just bring your sister along can't you?**

 **Layna: Heh like I haven't thought of that.**

 **Pietro: So what's stopping you?* Layna stays quiet for a moment***

 **Sarukenshi: It's your sister isn't it.**

 **Layna: The New World is a big and dangerous place the weak won't last long. I'm worried about her safety but I know just me alone won't be enough to keep her safe. We can't leave, not until I know she can fend for herself. So for now I'm happy protecting her right her.**

 **Sarukenshi: Well what if you had some people that would like to help you and your sister. *Layna looks at Sarukenshi with wide eyes***

 **Layna: I guess that would be a different story then… Oh good were almost there. *The three converge on a spot just outside the toy factory there's two tree houses set up with a connection wood bridge and ladder on the floor are two armchairs***

 **Pietro: So this is where you and your sister live.**

 **Layna: Yup made those houses ourselves they're not much but we make it work.**

 **Sarukenshi: They look very comfortable I'm sure.**

 **Layna: Thanks.**

 **Pietro: Meh I could make it better that bridge could use more support unless you want to break your legs one day and that roof looks about as steady as a drunk flamingo.**

 **Layna: WHAT DO YOU KNOW!**

 **Pietro: I'm a shipwright so I know plenty, anyways where's your sister didn't you say you'd meet here?**

 **Layna..you're right I don't know she should be her..Asuna! *She climbs up the tree house and checks Asuna's house* She's not here *Layna jumps down to the ground, just then a toy soldier from the fight with Zolo and Chopper arrives he's army figure wearing a combat helmet and military fatigues***

 **Toy soldier: Ms. Layna thank goodness we found you.* the soldier notices Sarukenshi and Pietro* Intruders!**

 **Layna: No no don't worry they are with me, what's wrong?**

 **Toy Soldier: Two horrible brutes attacked us and are looking for you and Asuna it seems.**

 **Layna: Oh really well they won't get her but I'll be more than happy to deal with them now. You two stay her.**

 **Sarukenshi: No way sorry but I get bored easily besides it's my prerogative not to leave a fare maiden off on her own against an unknown threat *Sarukenshi teases***

 **Layna: Thank you *Pulls back bow and places arrow* But this "Maiden" will do just fine. But I know you won't listen to me anyway so come on then.**

 **Sarukenshi: After you. *Slight smile***

 **Pietro: Hehe nice jon smooth talker *Winks at Sarukenshi***

 **Sarukenshi: What you mean I was just telling her the truth.**

 **Pietro: Mhmm whatever you say.**

 **Layna: Oh and Lieutenant.**

 **Lieutenant: Yes Ma'am?**

 **Layna: Tell Commander Cuddles what's happened immediately and mobilize the troops.**

 **Lt. Toy soldier: Yes right away Ms. Layna.**

 **Layna: Ok let's move you two.**

 **Pietro & Sarukenshi: Right! *The three head into the jungle to find the two intruders, Back at the Toy factory The teddy bear leads Luffy and Robin into a room with several toys laid about and chairs and a freezer***

 **Bear: And this is the old testing room.**

 **Luffy: Eww I hate test! *Luffy has a stern face***

 **Bear: Not those type of test, this is where they had children play with the toys and games to see which were more popular of if there were any defects.**

 **Luffy: Ohh that sounds like an easy test.**

 **Robin:*Chuckles* I bet you would pass Luffy. *Just then the Lieutenant Toy soldier barges into the room***

 **Lt Toy soldier: Commander Cuddles some urgent news sir!**

 **Luffy: Hey cool a toy soldier I'll give this to Franky. *Grabs Lieutenant***

 **Lt Toy soldier: Let go of me fool!**

 **Luffy: Geez you are a rude toy and who's Commander Cuddles**

 **Bear: What's the problem Lieutenant?**

 **Lt Toy soldiers: Two unknown beast men have defeated our 1** **st** **and 2** **nd** **battalion and are looking for Ms. Layna and Asuna.**

 **Cuddles: What! We must protect Lady Asuna!**

 **Lt Toy soldier: Ms. Layna has already been informed and is currently headed off to engage the enemy along with two new companions of hers.**

 **Cuddles: Alright good I shall go find Lady Asuna. *Looks to Luffy and Robin* Please will you do me a dire favor, go with the Lieutenant and help Ms. Layna I can't bear any of them getting hurt.**

 **Luffy: Sure we'll help you Teddy.**

 **Robin: Be happy to help Commander.**

 **Cuddles: Thank you both. Now go!**

 **To be continued in chapter 11**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voyage of Sarukenshi chapter 11**

 **Author note**

 **Hello everyone hope you're doing well thanks for the positive reviews glad you guys like the story hope you enjoy this next one as always.**

 ***With Sarukenshi, Pietro, Robin, and Luffy making new comrades they head off to defend Asuna from two "enemies" unknowingly meaning Zolo and Chopper***

 **Layna: Alright listen up the Lieutenant said there's only two of them so we already have the advantage in terms of numbers but we need a plan, so here's what were gonna do. You two engage them and then after 15 seconds either get behind or away from them and I'll take my shot, got it?**

 **Sarukenshi: Got it.**

 **Pietro: Sounds like a plan to me.**

 **Layna: Ok then we should be coming up on the area the soldiers said they were headed so get ready. *Meanwhile back with Nami and Sanji***

 **Nami: Man those two sure got pretty far, maybe we should just try to find Usopp.**

 **Sanji: Uh I think I'm already ahead of you on that Nami.**

 **Nami: Oh my gosh Usopp! *The two find a still frozen Usopp now it seems he can't even speak he's completely frozen***

 **Sanji: Brook wasn't kidding around he really is frozen. *Sanji snaps fingers in front of Usopp he shows no response* Do you think he's..**

 **Nami: I don't know lets hope now.**

 **Sanji: Well we found Usopp but I wonder where Brook is. * Just then Brook is seen running toward Sanji and Nami***

 **Brook: AAAHHH NAMI SANJI HELP MEE!*Sanji stops Brook with his heel yet again***

 **Sanji: Well speak of the idiot and he shall come.**

 **Brook: Sanji! There you are please you have to help.**

 **Asuna: *in a sing song voice* Ohh Broooook.**

 **Brook: Ahh she's coming! *Hides behind Sanji***

 **Asuna: Oh hey there twirly. *Smiles at Sanji***

 **Sanji: Twirly?**

 **Asuna: Yeah twirly *points at Sanji's eyebrow***

 **Sanji: *Collapses onto knees* Why would she just notice that!**

 **Asuna: Anyways give up Brook you can't escape me I know this island like the back of my hand.**

 **Brook: Noooo!**

 **Nami: Hold it right there girl, you are not going anywhere *Pulls out her clima-tact* Gust sword! *A narrow gust of wind blows through her clima-tact at Asuna she manages to duck the gust as it passes by her blowing her hair back***

 **Asuna: Woah! Hey that's against the rules no weapons from non-players Nami. *snaps fingers***

 **Nami: Well too bad should of thought about that when you decided to mess with our friends, Thunder tempo! *Nami waves her clima-tact but nothing appears* ..What the!? Nothing's happening, what's going on?**

 **Asuna: I may not be playing with you but rules are rules.**

 **Nami: Damn it what is this girl.**

 **Brook: Oh no! *Runs over to Usopp still frozen* Usopp you gotta help me! *He shakes him violently begging hysterically***

 **Usopp: Brook would you stop shaking me already! *He holds Brooks arms back and then gets a shocked look in his eyes* I'm not frozen anymore!**

 **Asuna: Of course that's how freeze tag works..Oh noo time's up alright you guys win, good job.**

 **Nami: Cloud Restraint! *Clouds shoot out from the Clima-tact and wrap aroundAsuna binding her***

 **Asuna: Hey what are you doing? *She says with a sad puppy dog face***

 **Nami: Keeping you from causing any more trouble. Huh my Clima-tact is working again.**

 **Asuna: Well yeah the game is over all your weapons work.**

 **Nami: Explain yourself how did you do all that you froze Usopp and disabled my clima-tact.**

 **Brook: She ate a devil fruit! I can't remember what kind though.**

 **Asuna: I ate the Game-Game fruit.**

 **Brook: Right that's the one!**

 **Nami: But what does that entail exactly?**

 **Asuna: Whatever rules to a game I make up or already know of my powers can make it literal or as literal as I want really, like freeze tag makes you really get frozen when you play with me.**

 **Nami: But when you touched Sanji: earlier and he didn't freeze.**

 **Asuna: Oh that's because you two weren't playing only the people whose names I called out before can be the main players which this time were Usopp and Brook.**

 **Nami: But then why did my clima-tact stop working?**

 **Asuna: Because weapons are against the rules unless the game or I permit it so yours wouldn't work even if you tried.**

 **Nami: Wow that is quite an interesting power you have there. Well if all you're after is just some fun and games I promise were not here to hurt you *Nami releases the cloud restraints Asuna lands on her feet and dust some dirt off her clothes***

 **Asuna: Thanks, Sis thinks so too.**

 **Nami: Sis? You mean you have a sister on the island, where is she?**

 **Asuna: Oh she went to invest in that ship we saw earlier.**

 **Nami: You mean investigate, and do you mean our ship?**

 **Asuna: Yeah the one with the big lion head.**

 **Nami: Oh right speaking of ships, who's the owner of the ship with the Kuja flag on it is it yours?**

 **Asuna: Nope that's my sisters' ship.**

 **Usopp: So that means your sister is a member of the Kuja Pirates!**

 **Asuna: Mhmm she's really strong and likes shooting things.**

 **Nami: Do you know where she got that ship from I heard the Kuja only had one ship for the Snake Empress.**

 **Asuna: She made it with her friends when she used to live with the Snake Empress.**

 **Nami: Well is there a chance we can find your sister before she finds our friends?**

 **Asuna: Sure I know this island like the back of my hand.**

 **Nami: Great lets go then, come on guys.**

 **Usopp: Alright but I don't wanna get shot at so *Hides behind Asuna* Make sure to tell her were your friends okay.**

 **Asuna: Of course I will scaredy Nose.**

 **Sanji: Wait before we head out I have one question for you Asuna. *Everyone looks at Sanji with a curious and serious look***

 **Asuna: Yes?**

 **Sanji:..Is your sister single? *Everyone else sighs in disappointment***

 **Asuna: Yeah but she she's really picky you don't have a shot funny eyebrows. *she says with a playful smile***

 **Sanji: My eyebrows aren't that funny looking are they? *Sanji falls to his knees***

 **Nami: Yeah yeah let's go already -_- *drags Sanji***

 **Asuna: Okay follow me then. *Just as the others get going a toy soldier approaches***

 **Soldier: Lady Asuna I found you at last!**

 **Asuna: Oh hello ther soldier what's going on were you looking for me?**

 **Soldier: Yes desperately!**

 **Asuna: Okay but why? Something happened?**

 **Soldier: Apparently some monsters are looking for you and your sister. *He notices Nami and the others* Uh my Lady who are these people?**

 **Asuna: Oh these are my friends Brook, Usopp, Nami, and funny eyeberows.**

 **Sanji: SANJI NOT FUNNY EYEBROWS!**

 **Soldier: Well as long as they are friendly could they lend a hand in protecting you from the monsters.**

 **Asuna: Hmm I don't know, what do you guys say?**

 **Brook: Don't you worry I shall lend you a hand. But I hope you'll be able to make do with these old bones of mine YO HO HO.**

 **Nami: Well it wouldn't be right to leave you alone with those monsters and we still need to regroup with Luffy and the others so I'm in.**

 **Sanji: Well I can't let Asuna and Nami-swan be terrorized by monsters so count me in too.**

 **Usopp:… I'm with you guys all the way! *cowers behind Sanji***

 **Soldier: Oh thank you all so much follow me I will take you to . Hopefully no unexpected trouble like this continues today.**

 **Usopp: *he shudders a moment* Ugh I just got a random chill up my spine.**

 **Brook: I did as well but then again my spine is easily chilled because I'm a skeleton YO HO HO!**

 **Usopp: Seriously I feel like something bad is gonna happen.**

 **Nami: Come on guys lets get going!**

 ***The group moves on off to find Layna, but on the opposite side of the island a ship anchors on the shore and a pirate with black rim shades and a brown open trench coat that says Bulls-eye on the back Steps off***

 **Pirate: Hmm let's hope those girls listen to Jokers demands. *The pirate picks up a mini gattlin gun and holds it firmly in both hands* I'd hate to have to use this one them.**

 **What will become of this new threat find out in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voyage of Sarukenshi chapter 12**

 **Author note**

 **Hey all, here's the next chapter hope you all are enjoying the story so far.**

 ***With the news brought from the toy soldier Nami, Sanji, Brook, and Usopp lend their aid to find and defeat two monsters and protect Asuna and Layna***

 **Nami: Are you sure you know where we're going?**

 **Asuna: Positive I know the island better than I know myself.**

 **Nami: Really you must be very Knowledgeable with the layout of it then.**

 **Asuna: Yup I studied some maps in one of the rooms in the old toy factory it had a bunch of countries and islands from the new world and the Grandline on them. I even know some currents to follow along the seas and the weather patterns of certain islands.**

 **Nami: Wow you're quite the little navigator aren't you *Nami smiles brightly she rarely gets to hear someone else talk about navigating with such vigor and cheery tones***

 **Asuna: Yeah I want to be a navigator so I can help my sister when we decide to leave the island.**

 **Nami: Maybe when were all done helping you guys out I can teach you a little of my navigational expertise.**

 **Asuna: That sounds nice, I'd like that.**

 **Sanji: Nami-Swan is so cute when she is helping others.**

 **Usopp: I was wondering, so what do these monsters even look like? *Usopp ask the toy soldier running along with them***

 **Soldier: They've been described as a green haired one eyed demon and a shape shifting hairy beast man.**

 **Brook: one eyed?**

 **Sanji: Green haired?**

 **Nami: You guys don't think that..**

 **Soldier: The demon cut down our forces with ease smiling while he did so like he enjoyed it so cruel.**

 **Straw hats in unison: Yup it's just them.**

 **Soldier: Excuse me?**

 **Nami: I'm sorry it's just two of our crewmates they probably felt in danger when your brave strong soldiers showed up so they attacked you. They're not really bad we'll find them and explain the situation and sort this all out ok.**

 **Asuna: Oh so they are just your friends then.**

 **Usopp: Yeah but they can be easily confused for monsters I'm convinced they really are sometimes.**

 **Asuna: Ok then so let's go find your friends then long nose.**

 **Soldier: Well if that is the case I believe we have trouble. *the soldier has a guilty look on his face***

 **Sanji: Why is that?**

 **Soldier: Well you see we already have and some new allies on their way to meet your friends in combat. Also Commander Cuddle's allies are on their way as well.**

 **Usopp: That must be the others we better find them first then!**

 **Brook: Don't worry you forget Luffy and Sarukenshi can use observation haki I'm sure they will figure out it's Zolo and Chopper before they even see them.**

 **Nami: Saru-chan sure but think for a second, when is the last time Luffy remembered he can use his haki like that outside of a fight let alone actually use it that way? *The boys stay silent for a moment at the realization***

 **Boys in unison: FIND LUFFY FAST! *And so with that the crew bolts off to find Luffy or Zolo and Chopper, Meanwhile Robin and Luffy are making their way to find Zoro and Chopper still believing they are monsters***

 **Luffy: So what do you think these monsters look like? I hope their huge!**

 **Robin: *Chuckles* Well you might be right considering how badly frightened the soldiers were, Luffy look. *Robin spots a few defeated toy soldiers some with their arm and leg pieces off***

 **Luffy: What happened to you guys u still alive?**

 **Robin: Hmm it looks like some of them were cut and others seem to have suffered blunt force damage. *One of the toy soldiers lifts its head up and speaks in a hushed exhausted voice***

 **Wounded Soldier: W-who are you?**

 **Robin: Its ok were to help protect Asuna, who did this to you?**

 **Wounded Soldier: A green haired demon and a hairy beast, we didn't stand a chance..they were so strong.**

 **Luffy: Tell us where they went we'll go beat them for you Toy guys.**

 **Wounded Soldier: They went just up that path if you hurry you can catch them.**

 **Luffy: Got it, Come on Robin let's go.**

 **Robin: Yes captain. *Robin smiles warmly at Luffys determination to help the toys and they head down the path, Meanwhile not too far from their position are Layna, Pietro and Sarukenshi***

 **Layna: I think we're close.**

 **Sarukenshi:*He and Pietro slow down for a moment and look at each other briefly* So you sense it too I take it.**

 **Pietro:It may not be as great as yours evidently but yes my observation haki is telling me that it's *Grins uncontrollably Sarukenshi does the same***

 **Sarukenshi: Yeah I'm not that surprised myself.**

 **Layna:….uhh can someone fill me in on the joke? *Layna says confused by the boys expressions***

 **Sarukenshi: Well it seems like this is a misunderstanding. *Sarukenshi tells Layna about Zolo and Chopper and understands the situation***

 **Layna: Oh well, as long as they're not really here to hurt my sis its fine. Let's go tell them there's nothing to worry about. *The three make their way to Zolo and Chopper who are following Choppers sense of smell***

 **Chopper: Wait hold on! *Sniffs***

 **Zolo: What is it boy is Luffy stuck in a well?**

 **Chopper: Very funny for someone who got stuck in a chimney *he snidely remarks back* but close I can smell the others.**

 **Zolo: What's up, they in trouble or something?**

 **Chopper: *Sniffs* Luffy and Robin are still by themselves, but Sarukenshi and Pietro have someone with them..*Sniffs* and Sanji, Brook, Nami and Usopp have two people with them, one of them smells like the toys we fought. *Sniffs* and their all coming toward us!**

 **Zolo: Well then we'll just wait for them right here.**

 **Chopper: But what if they're hostages! *He says in a panic state***

 **Zolo: I don't think that's the case their too strong to be taken by one or two people.**

 **Chopper: Their getting closer.**

 **Zolo: Who's going to get here first?**

 **Chopper: It looks like it's *Sniffs* Luffy and Robin.**

 **Zolo: Alright at least we know we won't be attacked by him.**

 **Chopper: Yeah *Sniffs* everyone has caught up now. *Everyone converges on Zolo and Choppers location from different sides they all see each other and stop well all except for one who is already loaded up***

 **Luffy: Pistol! *Luffys punch already let loose and nails Zolo square in the face knocking him over***

 **Nami: See I thought this would happen.**

 **Brook: Yo Ho Ho! Poor Zolo mistaken for a demon I can't imagine that sort of thing happening to me.**

 **Layna: AHH TALKING SKELETON! DEMON! *Pulls out bow and takes a crouching stance* Asuna get away from that!**

 **Asuna: Don't worry Sis his a friend they all are. *She says with a bright smile Layna sees this and lowers her bow and gains back her composure***

 **Brook: Yes and in the spirit of friendship and unity, may I bother you for a peek at your panti *Nami Slams Brook into the ground in a blind fury***

 **Nami: Will you ever give that a rest!**

 **Zolo: Damn it Luffy what's the big idea, you trying to start something you won't finish!?**

 **Luffy: Sorry I thought you guys were the monsters the soldier guys were talking about.**

 **Robin: Well isn't this a comical situation, though I guess by now we should be used to such things haha.**

 **Sarukenshi: Hey Chopper you look confused hehe let me tell you what happened Luffy Zolo you might want to listen too. *Sarukenshi explains what the actual situation was***

 **Zolo: A demon huh, well I guess that's more or less a fairly correct term to use when describing me *smirks***

 **Usopp: That shouldn't be a taken as a complement to anyone!**

 **Chopper: A strong beast man? Aww please I'm not flattered by something like that. *Dances in a flailing motion***

 **Usopp: Eh not surprising you'd take it that way.**

 **Layna: You have an interesting crew Luffy and your also a bit of a unique find then I remember.**

 **Luffy: Hehehe yeah their great hey so you were one of Boa's guards right.**

 **Layna: Yes it's nice that you remember me.**

 **Luffy: hehehe of course all of you Kuja were really nice to me especially Boa.**

 **Nami: Well now that were all acquainted and everything is calmed down why don't we all head back to Franky and Sunny shall we.**

 **Asuna: Yeah let's go see the pirate ship *She has a wide excited grin, everyone makes their way to the shoreline of the island where the Kuja ship belonging to Layna was found and where Sunny is, they're all talking and getting to know one another***

 **Asuna: Is it a big ship?**

 **Luffy: Yup huge we even got a fish tank.**

 **Layna: Thanks for taking care of my sister it's nice to meet some more level headed women here.**

 **Robin: Likewise Layna.**

 **Nami: So how long have you bee..* Sarukenshi, Luffy Zolo, and Pietro stop suddenly* hey what gives guys? Woah..**

 **Luffy: Hey! Who are you random Guy? *The group stumble upon the ship that anchored on the shore a while ago and the man with the mini gun stands over them on the Gun deck of the ship ***

 **Layna: Argg Damn it you again, why are you here? Beat it!**

 **Man: Come now can't we negotiate things like proper human beings. The young master has proposed a generous offer for you.**

 **Find out the intentions of this man in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voyage of Sarukenshi chapter 13**

 **Author note**

 **Hey guys here's the next chapter things are really going to start picking up from here on hope you enjoy as always again any request you want to make I'll gladly listen to them, feel free to leave a review as well thanks again to my readers.**

 ***With the problem of the so called demons resolved a whole new problem rears its head in the form of a large bulky man dark skinned man wearing a brown trench coat with Black leather pants and red boots withered black gloves and black rim orange tint shades standing on the deck of his ship***

 **Sarukenshi: Layna who is this man you're familiar with him?**

 **Layna: His name is Claudious Gunner he works for Doflamingo and he's been here twice already, and even the first time he overstayed his welcome. He should just turn that oversized raft of a ship and leave!**

 **Gunner: Such a rude way to speak in front of your guest, maybe I should give you more incentive this time around. *Gunner notices Layna ship* I see you have a nice vessel yourself it'd be a real shame if it were to be hit by a stray cannon ball or two.**

 **Layna: You wouldn't dare! Don't even think about hurting Yang and Jun!**

 **Gunner: Of course if you agree to our request then perhaps nothing of the sort will happen. So I'll ask again, you and that sister of yours join the Don Quixote family and work for us. Your sister will make great friends with Sugar and be a great asset to us and your skills could be useful to the young master.**

 **Layna: Well, lets see what my sister has to say, Asuna.**

 **Asuna: No way I'm going to leave my sis for you and your gang of weirdos.**

 **Layna: Well you heard her so get going. *Pulls back arrow* or this will get ugly.**

 **Pietro: Get ugly? You looking at what we all are?**

 **Gunner: You be quiet!..*Sighs* I'm gonna hate having to deliver this to the young master.**

 **Layna: Well too bad you're going to have to be the bearer of bad news you're not gonna take us as long as we breathe.**

 **Gunner: Then I'll just have to change that. *loads mini gun* but first *he waves his arm in the direction of Laynas ship* FIRE! *The large cannons on Gunners ship fire at Laynas ship***

 **Layna: You bastard! Yang Jun look out! *BOOM KA-BOOM***

 **Franky: SUPER! *Franky and the Sunny sail into view Franky fired off the cannons on sunny blocking Laynas ship* No poaching Sunnys prey, You guys need help over there?**

 **Luffy: Nah you just protect their ship Franky.**

 **Franky: Gotcha me and Sunny will handel guard duty, Your safe with us snake bros Sunny the gonna be the king of these seas. *Jun and Yang hiss with relief***

 **Gunner: Hmph Guess were doing things the fun way *Cock mini gun***

 **Pietro: Everyone get to cover! *The group heads behind the trees then a barrage of bullets burst out of Gunners mini gun piercing the ground and whizzing past or stopping in the trees***

 **Gunner: It's too bad you're so stubborn to not leave this place. But if you want to foolhardily risk your lives to live here like dogs instead of live like queens with the young master then die in the gutter of your worthless home like dogs.**

 **Pietro: Stone dome. *Pietro makes a small dome from the dirt and stone around the others* Alright so is everyone else getting tired of hearing this over grown barrel head talk.**

 **Sanji: I think someone beat you to that conclusion.**

 **Pietro: What you mean… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!? *Pietro sees Luffy and Sarukenshi still standing where they were only moving when necessary to dodge certain bullets and walking toward Gunner***

 **Pietro: Geez I know they have haki too but do they have to be so oblivious with it?**

 **Luffy: So do you wanna take him on or should I?**

 **Sarukenshi: No don't waste your breath I got this one.**

 **Luffy: Alright then. * Luffy walks back over to the dome with the others bullets whizzing past hin* Saru's got this one you guys it's cool.**

 **Layna: You are just going to let him go at it by himself!?**

 **Zolo: Don't worry we'll jump in if he needs help but this guy doesn't seem so big a deal that all of us should jump in.**

 **Sanji: Mosshead is right for a change just let Saru handel this he's strong enough on his own.**

 **Layna:..* She moves just outside the dome and aims her bow and arrow* Still I don't like being useless. *Layna lets the arrow fly it goes past the bullets and pierces through Gunners ammo belt ripping it off the gun and letting it fall into the water***

 **Asuna: Nice shot sis! *She yells excidedly***

 **Layna: *To Sarukenshi* Alright now you can handle this.**

 **Sarukenshi: heheh thanks, Now Gunner was it? Let me tell you something about home. A home can be a huge castle with fancy décor in the halls, or a mansion with big chandeliers and banquet halls. It can even be an island you deem as a gutter because home is where you have friends and family that care about you and will risk your life for. *Looks back at Layna and Asuna* and that's something I'll risk my life for too!**

 **Gunner:…That was touching kid *Spits into his guns ammo slot* too bad I could care less! Artillery shot! * A huge shell barrels toward Sarukenshi***

 **Sarukenshi:*Sarukenshi uses a quick burst of speed to instantly dodge the shell it explodes where he had stood* Well that was certainly surprising. Let me guess you have a devil fruit power don't you Claudious.**

 **Gunner: That's right I ate the ammo-ammo fruit I'm an ammunition man I can make any of my bodily fluids into any ammunition I desire here's an example. *Spits into gun again* Piercing rounds! *The bullets go through the trees and even Pietros dome with ease***

 **Pietro: That was close, everyone good?**

 **Brook: I think there are a few holes in that man's strategy Yo Ho Ho. *Brook afro has a hole where one of the bullets have passed through***

 **Pietro: Those rounds are gonna be a bit of an annoyance.**

 **Zolo: Don't worry I can handle that. *Zolo says as he stands outside the Dome with his swords in hand and places the third in his mouth***

 **Gunner: You think your swords are a match for my rounds. *He focuses his aim toward Zolo they rocket toward him but Zolo deflects them all then slices the last bullet in two letting the two halves fall* I'd focus on Saru if I were you chump.**

 **Gunner: As if that runt can do anything, do you know who I work for. The Doflamingo, Warlord of the seas and king of Dressrosa you ants won't take me down an executive of the young master! My fire power sinks ships, pierces steel nobody can touch me! *Gunner cuts his finger and dips his blood into the guns slot* Take this runt, Mortar Rounds! *A large red shell casing fires toward Sarukenshi***

 **Sarukenshi: *Sarukenshi dodges the mortar round and as it explodes he dashes toward gunner then jumps toward him using the shockwave of the explosion for a boost of speed within moments Sarukenshi's fist smashes Gunner in the face and launches him into one of the large Gun deck cannons knocking him out* Who you work for doesn't make you any stronger than you actually are. *Layna and the others walk onto the deck as well as Commander Cuddles, the lieutenant and other toy soldiers who have just arrived***

 **Layna: Nice going you really slugged him.**

 **Pietro: Hey puns are my shtick lady get your own.**

 **Asuna: Awesome work Saru!**

 **Lieutenant soldier: Thank you so much this man has been a thorn in our side for too long.**

 ***Voices of Gunners men sound from below the deck at the door of the ammunitions room***

 **Henchman: Excutive Gunner sir are you alright what are your orders. *He opens the door to see Sarukenshi and the others but no Gunner*….Um where is the Executive? *Everyone points to the unconscious Gunner***

 **Layna: Ok now, take your good for nothing leader and don't ever come for us again. *Pulls arrow on bow***

 **Henchman: U..UNDERSTOOD COME ONE MEN LET'S GO! *Gunners henchman carry his body inside and they sail off away from the island, afterwards the group is on board the Sunny and showing Asuna around the ship***

 **Asuna: Wow rhis place is so cool! *yells to above the deck* Hey sis you have to see this! *meanwhile topside Layan and Sarukenshi are talking***

 **Sarukenshi: So look's like Gunner won't be back anytime soon.**

 **Layna: Yeah but I guess that means there'll be some new brute who will be trying to come after Asuna and they won't be as negotiable as he was.**

 **Sarukenshi: hm I don't think so, I'm sure his master won't go through so much trouble and manpower he could always find alternatives being a warlord and all.**

 **Layna: I guess that is possible but still won't be long until we're in danger like that again and I might even be near Asuna to protect her and you guys will be gone too.**

 **Sarukenshi: Hmm I that's true. But don't worry, when you find yourself at the crossroads just don't lose hope. I am sure you'll keep Asuna protected somehow. *Sarukenshi walks away then walks past Pietro who makes his way to Layna***

 **Pietro:..So Asuna seems like she's pretty fond of us. *Layna and Pietro see Asuna with the others laughing cheerily at Luffy and Sarukenshi dancing with chopsticks in their noses and holding bamboo sieves***

 **Layna: *She laughs as well* Yeah you guys are great friends to be around and you are strong too boot.**

 **Pietro: Yup that does seem apparent doesn't it.**

 **Layna: So how long you and Sarukenshi have been with the Strawhats?**

 **Pietro: Well actually I joined Saru we just don't have a ship so their ship is our ship heheh we've only been on for less than a week.**

 **Layna: But you seem so trusting of Sarukenshi and the others like you've met them for years.**

 **Pietro: You know I don't really know why I trust him as much as I do I just knew I should go with him, he'll give me the adventure I thought I would never know. You should take him up on his offer while you can you'll see what I mean for yourself. *Walks off and joins the others***

 **Layna: Offer? What did he mean by…*Layna thinks back to what Sarukenshi told her when they first met "Well what if you had some people that would like to help you and your sister." An hour or two passes and everyone on the deck is saying their goodbyes to Asuna and Layna***

 **Nami: Bye Asuna next time we'll go over more charts I collect on the New World ok.**

 **Asuna: Ok thanks big sis Nami *She hugs Nami tightly* I wish I could stay with you on your ship Saru and Eyebrow-chan *She teases as she walks over to Laynas side***

 **Nami: You two take care of each other ok you're sisters no matter what. Do what's best for one another.**

 **Luffy: We'll come back so don't worry this isn't bye forever. *Layna looks at everyone smiling then focuses on Sarukenshi and recalls what he said to Gunner "And that's something I'll risk my life for too"***

 **Layna: Hey Asuna I have a question for you.**

 **Asuna: What is it sis?**

 **Layna: How fast can you get all the toys back on my ship and back over here? *She smiles brightly at Asuna she also has a wide grin***

 **Asuna: Not fast enough! I'll go tell them.**

 **Commander Cuddles: No need Lady Asuna. *Commander Cuddles and all the other toys approach the shore on Layna's ship* We have all the food and supplies and other empty toys as well were ready to shove off whenever you are ready. *Salutes***

 **Layna:haha at ease Commander. First we need permission to come aboard, if it's alright with you guys.**

 **Strawhats: WELCOME ABOARD! *Group hugs all around***

 **Luffy: Sanji get some food out here time for a feast hehehe.**

 **Sanji: Way ahead of you captain *Sanji brings out a giant grill* Food will be ready in a few. *Soon into the night sounds of drinking, eating and partying ensue Layna sits between Pietro and Sarukenshi***

 **Layna: So you have an opening for a sniper and a navigator in your crew?**

 **Sarukenshi: *Chuckles warmly* I think we can squeeze you in.**

 **Pietro: But to prove your allegiance you have to wear this *pulls out the paper bags Luffy made for Sarukenshi and Pietro, the three laugh cheerily and the party goes on***

 **End of Chapter 13**

" **When you find yourself at the crossroads, just don't lose hope" ~ Crossroads by I Prevail**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voyage of Sarukenshi chapter 14**

 **Author note**

 **Hey all, sorry I took a bit of a break hopefully you still enjoy these chapters I'm really excited in how far I've gotten in typing these chapters up hope u share my excitement.**

 ***Layana makes the life changing decision to join Sarukenshi and the Strawhats along with her sister. So with new friends and an extra ship in tow the pirates sail on to their next adventure wherever it may be. It's a radiant sunny clear sky the crew is in a leisurely mood relaxing in their own way, Nami and Asuna are chatting in the tangerine garden***

 **Asuna: Wow so you really make these?**

 **Nami: That's right I brought them from my hometown Coco Village me and my sister helped our mom with her garden when we were little.**

 **Asuna: That's so cool.**

 **Usopp: If you think that's cool check these out Asuna. *He hands Asuna a pop green seed***

 **Asuna: What is this long nose?**

 **Usopp: They're my special ammo pop green wanna see it in action?**

 **Asuna: Yeah do it!**

 **Ussop: Alright, Fire pop green Devil! *A large venous fly trap sprouts out of the ground and snarls***

 **Asuna: Woah! So you can use stuff like that to fight!? *The plant grabs a tangerine with its vine***

 **Nami: Hey! Hands off don't touch those *The plant tosses the tangerine up and lets it fall into its mouth but just before it lands the blunt end of an arrow hits the tangerine knocking out of its grasp and onto the floor***

 **Layna: There you go Nami. *She smiles slyly***

 **Nami: Nice shot Layna *picks up the tangerine and inspects it* and not even a dent on it really accurate.**

 **Usopp: You really are a good sniper I'm glad theres someone I can train with.**

 **Layna: I feel the same, how about we have some target practice?**

 **Usopp: Sure I won't go easy on you though.**

 **Layna: Wouldn't be a good victory for me if you did. *She teases***

 **Asuna: So Nami where are we headed?**

 **Nami: Hmm well let's see where we can head to *Nami takes a look at her New world log pose to see which of the three logs has a coordinates to an island* If we keep our current pace this log pose shows we'll be at the next island soon.**

 **Asuna: Yay my first adventure with my new friends!**

 **Luffy: That's the spirit Asuna hehee *The two smile brightly* Hey Nami that needle looks pretty shaky doesn't that make that island more exciting.**

 **Nami: Not exciting it makes it dangerous so try not to get into much trouble please.**

 **Zolo: *Yawn* so what's the name of the place we're headed to that's so dangerous?**

 **Nami: Shiboroming.**

 **Zolo: Really now, you seem pretty calm knowing that's where we are going.**

 **Asuna: Hmm why is that? What's so special about that place?**

 **Sarukenshi: Shiboroming also known as the Island of roaming death. Bandits, Samurai, thieves, Marines, Pirates, Bounty hunters, and civilians alike occupy there, it's a bit like Sabody Archipelago's lawless zone but much more extended so trouble is not that hard to find. That island emphasizes the biggest prerequisites of the New World, you need to be strong or have strong luck to live there. On the other hand there's no human trafficking like in Sabody but there is a lot more death, you can get in hot water just from looking the wrong way at someone.**

 **Nami: Which is why I want everyone to be and I can't stress this enough, EXTRA CAREFUL!**

 **Luffy: Huh? Whats the big deal we're plenty strong.**

 **Nami: The deal is I don't want to fight a whole island! We keep as much of a low profile as possible got it.**

 **Luffy: But can't we just..**

 **Nami: GOT IT!?**

 **Luffy: *Closes lips tightly and nods head***

 **Nami: Now, tell the others we'll be near the island soon.**

 ***Luffy heads downstairs to inform the others***

 **Pietro: So Saru be honest, how do you think things will go for us on the island?**

 **Sarukenshi:..We'll just have to wait and see for ourselves.**

 **Pietro: True, who knows what's waiting for us.**

 ***As the crew nears their destination a local bar on the island known as the Blue Flame which caters to Pirates, Marines, Bounty hunters and all other inhabitants of the island all in one place. A volatile combination to say the least but surprisingly no huge discretions have occurred. Most believe its because the owner keeps his customers in check, and so in the bar today a three rookie marines are sharing stories of their recent journeys***

 **Marine brawler: Man being shipped to the New world was definitely the worst call I could get. *the other marines exclaim in agreement***

 **Marine Rifleman: You can say that again everything about it is hell, the weather is unpredictable, the monsters are rampant, and of course the pirates.**

 **Marine artillery supplier: Aint that the truth seriously why do we let these Warlords do as they please they're all just as low and scum ridden as the small fry pirates tout there. Well at least they got rid of that no good Fishman one.**

 **Marine Brawler: Oh you mean that big Blowfish, what was his name again Jimbo, Gumbee or something. *The bartender washing an empty mug with a towel hears the conversation and replies in an annoyed tone***

 **Bartender: His name is Jimbei and I'm curious. What do you think that makes him "no good" as you put it?**

 **Marine artillery supplier: Well for one thing he's a filthy mutant fish thing. *The Bartender grips the mug tightly* Not to mention he used to roll with that demon scumbag Fisher Tiger and his evil crew of water breathing minions. *His grip gets even tighter the mug begins to crack on the sides* On top of all that he's a coward switching sides and then running back to his home of fish people spouting off nonsense like living side by side with humans that weak minded bubble sucker. *The mug shatters in the Bartenders hand as he's now starting to fume with anger, he walks out from behind the counter and removes his apron. The Bartender is a gruff looking young man with short and spiked blonde hair light skin, broad shoulders medium height strong muscular build, he's wearing a dark blue karate Gi top with Black pants with "Stand with Fishman Island written along the right leg in red letters and a tattoo of the Sun pirates on his chest. His eyes like daggers aimed straight at the marines and muscles bulging getting ready to tear into them one of the marines notices his pants***

 **Marine Brawler: hehe what's with the get up boy?**

 **Marine Rifleman: Why you so steamed? What do you like those water breathers or something?**

 **Bartender: See its comments like those that remind me how ignorant some people are but to hear them from such a weak drunkard too it's almost laughable.**

 **Marine artillery supplier: You better watch what you say if you don't want to get hauled off to a jail cell.**

 **Bartender: If that means I won't have to see your ugly faces I'd welcome that.**

 **Marine Brawler: I'm getting real tired of your attitude punk *the marine throws a drinking glass at the bartender which he easily dodges with a slight bob of his head the glass shatters against the wall***

 **Bartender: Well I'm getting tired of your idiocy and ignorance! *A voice yells from behind the bar***

 **Voice: Hey hey what seems to be the problem out here? *A man steps out from a room behind the counter he's wearing a Dark purple jacket with the hood over his head his face is hidden***

 **Bartender: These close minded fools are talking down on Fishman and Jimbei *points over to the broken glass on the wall* not to mention wrecking the place, they'll be going now boss don't worry everything's fine. *The bartender starts to calm down and walks back over to the counter***

 **Marine Brawler: Running away are ya? Hmph Just like your cowardly fish buddy Jimbuu all talk after all. *The Bartender stops and takes a tight grip on the edge of the counter growing tighter to the point the wood begins to creak then he turns to the Marine***

 **Boss: Don't do it Hito you know what'll..**

 **Hito: 1000 Brick Fist! *Hito Punches the Marine Brawler launching him through the Bars double doors landing outside the other marines look on in shock then in anger back at Hito***

 **Boss: ..Aw damn it all not again.**

 **Marine Rifleman: Alright idiot you're going to pay for that! Put him in irons! The other marine puts cuffs onto Hito he gives no resistance as the two marines escort him out the bar***

 **Boss: Geez why can't that kid just learn to let it slide once in a while. *He watches as Hito continues walking with the marines the rifleman carries the unconscious Brawler* something tells me that things will only get more exciting today. *The boss premonitions may not be wrong for meanwhile on the opposite end of the island Sarukenshi and the others are going over plans on who can go on the island***

 **Nami: Ok we need to resupply now that we have more members joining us so let's divide into groups alright. The first group is in charge of food Sanji, Saru, Pietro and Layna that's you all.**

 **Next group is Ship supplies, Franky Zolo, Ussop and Luffy. Medical supplies and most important New outfits and accessories! *Smiles cheerily* Asuna, Robin, Chopper, and myself. Lastly we have the ship watchmen Brook and the Toy army.**

 **Brook: I'll protect the ship until I'm no more than skin and bone, oh wait I'm al..**

 **Asuna: You're already bones. *She sticks her tongue out at Brook***

 **Brook: Yohoho that's right well good luck everyone.**

 **Nami: Alright let's get going, the town market has to be in the center of the island we should ask one of the locals just to be sure.**

 **Luffy: Well alright let's find some people then. *Everyone starts walking but not too far off as they are walking Asuna spots something***

 **Asuna: Awww its soo cute look at it! * A small panda stands in along their path it's big green eyes studying Asuna and the others then it starts to make a yelping noise***

 **Nami: Chopper quick what's it saying?**

 **Chopper: "Are you good or bad?" He says.**

 **Luffy: We're pirates *Luffy Grins at the Panda upon hearing this the panda Lunges forward in a jump kick* Woah, HEY! *The panda continues to dash around Luffy throwing wild punches and kicks as Luffy weaves around him***

 **Female Voice: Bradely stop! We didn't come looking for them. *The source of the voice leaps from the nearby trees and lands in front of the others***

 **To be continued in Chapter 15**


	15. Chapter 15

**Voyage of Sarukenshi chapter 15**

 **Author note**

 **Hey all, hope you're enjoying the story so far there's a bit of an array of OC's being introduced in these chapters but also theres gonna be some familiar faces so keep an eye out anyway here's the latest chapter feel free to leave a review at your leisure.**

 ***Just as they're about to make their way to get supplies the crew is stopped by a very rowdy little panda who tries to attack Luffy who is halted by a mystery woman dressed in a black white and fur clothing, a black and white small crop top tight cut up white shorts with black spots on the sides, and black and white fur strapped to the tops of her feet leaving the bottom barefoot and a black and white necklace dangling off her neck and onto her cleavage, she's well endowed, has dark skin and a curvy full figure with long black hair down to her lower back that curls at the end***

 **Woman: Sorry about that he's a little bit of a hot head doesn't like pirates very much either. I'm Clemantine Moore and this *Picks up panda in her hands* Is Bradely.**

 **Sarukenshi: Hi there Bradely, and pleased to make you're acquaintance Ms. Moore I'm Sarukenshi, and this is Pietro, Asuna, Layna, Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates**

 **Clemantine: Nice to meet you all, so you're new to the island I assume.**

 **Nami: Yeah this is our first time here. Say could you show us how to get the market place around here?**

 **Clemantine: Sure I'm headed down that way right now as a matter of fact, I'll show you all around. *Moves to Sarukenshi's side and grabs his arm* what was your name again sweetie?**

 **Sarukenshi: heh it's Sarukenshi.**

 **Clemantine: I'll be sure to remember that. *She winks at Sarukenshi* Alright this way everyone follow me, be wary though bandits like to steal from new visitors but not to worry I'll help you all out. *at that moment a group of men in raggedy clothes and carrying knives, clubs and swords jump out of the bushes at the crew covering all sides***

 **Bandit Leader: Alright ya bunch of tourist time to pay the toll hand over all your value.. Gah damn it it's the Power Panda… Whatever we have you surrounded.**

 **Clemantine: Look I'm really busy right now so just lay off and you spare yourselves a humiliating defeat for today.**

 **Bandit Leader: We're not scared of you, after we beat you we'll rule this island! Get em guys! Well what are you waiting fo…What the hell!? *The bandits men have all fallen unconscious around him* Y..yo..You think you're so smart I'll still take you on!**

 **Clemantine: You got guts at least I will give you that, but you gotta beat him before you even think about getting to us.**

 **Bandit Leader: Him who? *Tap tap* yeah what is it? Huh? *Bradely stands on the Bandit leader's shoulder* Get lost ya teddy bear!**

 **Clemantine: Oh you shouldn't have said that.**

 **Bandit Leader: Oh yeah what's he gonna do to m.. Gaaah *Bradely takes a hard kick to the Bandit leaders face knocking out his teeth and sends him skidding on the ground and stops at Clemantines feet***

 **Clemantine: That's what he's gonna do. Good work Bradely *Bradely hops onto her shoulder and she gives him a pat on the head smiling* But whose the one that knocked all those other guys out?**

 **Sarukenshi & Luffy: Sorry about that.**

 **Clemantine: Wow you both have haki that strong? Awesome well anyways let's keep going shall we. Hopefully there won't be any more annoyances along the way. *The group head toward the Market place but meanwhile in a Navy Jail facility's infirmary a doctor and his nurse examine an old man while the Bartender from before sits in a chair in the brightly lit room the Doctor Touches the old man's Forehead***

 **Doctor: Alright now let's see what we have to work with shall we. Hmm a slight fever, migraine and nausea standard flu symptoms, nurse if you please.**

 **Nurse: Right excuse me could you hand me that red vial there?**

 **Hito: Oh sure here you go *Hito takes the vial from the medicine counter behind him and hands it to the nurse***

 **Nurse: Thank you. Now here you go sir, this is an herbal remedy. Be sure to drink it once a day before you go to sleep you should feel fine in no time. *She smiles warmly at the old man as he takes the medicine from her***

 **Old man: Ah thank you so much. You've done so much good for this islands sick and injured, if only we had the funds like the Navy has to keep you both here.**

 **Doctor: Hey now money is not important I just want to live and keep doing good for themselves and others. *The doctor escorts the old man out along with the Nurse but then stops and walks back into the room and tends to Hito* So Hito what are you in for today, wait don't tell me let me guess another "argument".**

 **Hito: Nope no argument more like a hands on debate.**

 **Doctor: Heheh well your fellow debater was left with 5 broken ribs and a cracked collar bone you ought to be more careful.**

 **Hito: Funny sounds like he should be the careful one, my ribs are just fine.**

 **Doctor: You know what I mean *He says as he places his stethoscope to Hitos chest* this is the second time this week something like this has happened and sooner or later your luck is gonna run out. I can't keep erasing your file, if I get myself caught I'll be fired then whi will help this islands sick, injured and elderly. *The two of them look out the window and see The nurse waving goodbye to the old man as he walks along his way home***

 **Hito: *Sighs in a defeated tone* Youe right I'm sorry I'll lay low for a while then. Aw geez it's getting late! The silver patch is gonna have my head for sure if I don't book it I better get going.**

 **Nurse: Before you go take this. *She hands a corked vial with a royal blue gas swirling in it* It's a mellow pheromone I got it from some of my plants it should help keep a calm clear head. *The nurse smiles reassuringly at Hito***

 **Hito: Thank you much appreciated. Well I'm off see ya Adam, later nurse Akina. *Hito hops out the window and dashes off***

 **Adam: Take care of yourself, say hi to the big guy for me! Now then have they arrived yet Akina?**

 **Akina: Right on cue *The Marine Rifleman and Artillery supplier from earlier approach from a door on the opposite side of the building***

 **Adam: Welcome gentleman what can I do for you?**

 **Marine Rifleman: Where's that punk we brought in for examination?**

 **Adam: Punk? I'm sorry I don't recall anyone with tight black pants and a leather jacket.**

 **Marine Rifleman: No not Punk ROCKER! That fishman lover that nearly killed our buddy.**

 **Adam: Ah right I remember now he's in the examination room I'll get him now, Nurse please accommodate our brave Marines for a moment.**

 **Akina: Yes doctor of course. *Adam walks toward the back and opens a door and walks into the unknown room and shuts the door behind him* you men look stressed please allow me to help you relax with some aroma therapy. *Akina brings over a plant and a box of matches and places the plant on a small stool in front of the Marines* this plant is called Olividarneblina it releases a light sweet smell when around sudden changes in temperature *She lights a match near the plant and waves it around* It also lets the body relax and completely clears the mind.**

 **Marine artillery supplier: *inhales* Aw you weren't kidding this is great.**

 **Marine Rifleman: Mhm you said ittttt *the two mens face share a blank expression and don't say a word***

 **Akina: Oh right and another name for this flower is "Forgetful Haze" do to its effect of having a long enough inhale of the scent can leave someone with temporary memory loss from the last few hours. By the looks of it I think you all enjoy the scent. *Adam walks back into the room and chuckles***

 **Adam: I tell you Akina I never get tired of doing this. Alright now *Waves hand in front of the Marines and snaps his fingers the two become more alert now that the odor has dissipated* Gentleman welcome back.**

 **Marine Rifleman: Huh.. Where are we? Doc? How'd we get here?**

 **Adam: Well apparently you and your other friend had a little too many and roughed housed at The Blue Flame and you *Points at Artillery supplier* One of your grenades went off and sent your friend flying and he needed to be treated immediately you all passed out. Lucky a nice young man carried you three back over and brought you in.**

 **Marine Artillery supplier: Ah geez I've never felt so dumb! Let's go apologize to the bar owner. *The two marines leave the infirmary***

 **Akina: Another job well done. *The two hug tightly before sharing a quick kiss* you think Hito will be alright?**

 **Adam: Knowing who he's going home to…. Not at all. *The two have a hearty laugh, meanwhile back with Sarukenshi and the others along with their new friends Clemantine and Bradely they've made it to the Market place***

 **Clemantine: Well here we are, The Red Dot Plaza you can find a lot of stuff here from rare food and weapons to old scrolls and collectables just look around for what ya need you're bound to find it here.**

 **Layna: Why is it called Red Dot Plaza?**

 **Clemantine: Look at the ground. *Everyone looks at the ground and sees dark red dots and spots all along the road at different places patterns and sizes***

 **Chopper: *Sniff sniff* is this!?**

 **Zolo: Blood dried blood, so there's that many squabbles here huh.**

 **Pietro: Either that or the women here are very oblivious. *Layna smacks Pietro on the head* Whhhat it's an honest possibility.**

 **Sarukenshi: Well considering what we just got through I say it makes sense. *Behind the crew lies a trail of defeated bandits and thieves and rookie pirates lay scattered on the ground some unconscious or groaning***

 **Clemantine: Yeah it come with the territory. Now considering what you guys need, the Mast and tool shop is down that way to the left and so are the fruit, meat and vegetable vendors, in the Ronin district.**

 **Zolo: Ronin district? As in Samurai?**

 **Clemantine: Yup exactly so be on your guard their not like those lousy bandits, they're all wanderers or banished Ronin from the Nation of Wano.**

 **Zolo: Excellent. *a sinister smile sneaks onto his face***

 **Nami: No pointless fighting!**

 **Clemantine: Oh and the Medical supplies your looking for are down that in back of the Stones and Clothing shops. If you want I'll show you girl's arou…**

 **Nami: You got it girlfriend let's get our glam on! *Nami drags Clemantine off with her***

 **Clemantine: Uh okay.. BYE SARU-KUN!**

 **Chopper: Nami wait up!**

 **Robin: *Chuckles* Better get going, come on Asuna.**

 **Asuna: Okay bye sis. *Asuna grabs Robins hand and the two follow Nami and Chopper***

 **Sarukenshi: Well let's resupply then. *And so the group splits up in search of supplies Nami's group speedily makes their way to the Stone and Jeweler shop but there seems to be a commotion the shop owner yells hysterically***

 **Clemantine: Hmm I wonder what's going on.**

 **Shop owner: Oh dear it's terrible we've been robbed but where in the world did the robber get to nobody saw anything!**

 **Nami: Oh no that is terrible we should help find the jewles.. I mean the robber!**

 **Clemantine: Yeah your right Nami.. Wait a second *Clemantine notices a random green puddle sizzling* Damn it Dorobotsu not again! *her foot turns a dark black color and then she stomps on the puddle***

 **Voice: Oww! Okay okay geez don't haki stomp me like that alright. *The puddle morphs into a young man with long dark green hair frazzled and covering his eyes slightly, with blue and gray camo designed pants and a black and grey jacket that says "Sticky Fingers on the back***

 **Nami: Woah, nice work Clemantine wait do you know this guy? *The man Approaches Nami and then kneels in front of her***

 **Dorobotsu: The name is Dorobotsu *holds and kisses Nami's hand* How do you do?**

 **Nami: I'm doing just fine now. *Looks deeply into Dorobotsu's eyes* Got em! *Pulls up the stolen Jewels and smiles***

 **Dorobotsu:…*He has a shocked and surprised look on his face* Interesting girl you met her Clemantine.**

 **To be continues in Chapter 16**


	16. Chapter 16

**Voyage of Sarukenshi chapter 16**

 **Author note**

 **Hello my fellow readers hope you've been well, here's another helping for you as always feel free to leave your reviews and suggestions, enjoy.**

 *** With the help of their new friend Clemantine, Sarukenshi and the others make it to the Red Dot Plaza to shop for supplies. To gather what they need faster they've split into assigned groups and head on to the shops, but Nami's group gets hakted by a foiled jewel thief named Dorobotsu who gets picked pocketed by Nami***

 **Dorobotsu: So uh guess I'll head home now soo see you ladies lat..Gagh *Clemantine grabs him by the collar***

 **Clemantine: Ohhh no you don't you're going to return those jewels yourself…*Clemantine notices Nami walking back from the shop still wearing the jewels on her wrist* N-Nami why do you still have them.**

 **Nami: Oh the owner thanked me for returning them so he offered them to me at a huge discount! I love this island already.**

 **Dorobotsu: But… I stole those fair and square.**

 **Nami: And I stole them back, don't be such a baby vomit boy.**

 **Dorobotsu: Vomit!? I'm an Acid-Acid man you lactating bimbo!**

 **Nami: What was that!? *she removers her clima-tact and twirls it around pointing the opening at Dorobotsu* Gyser shot! *A large spout of water surges out of the clima-tact and blasts Dorobotsu to the ground***

 **Clemantine: Woah nice move Nami you really cooled him of.**

 **Nami: Now, what did you call me you amateur. *Dorobotsu sits up coughing out water***

 **Dorobotsu: ok I'm sorry uh Nami was it, I just don't appreciate my hard earned cash being taken from me.**

 **Clemantine: You know the old man doesn't like you making money from selling your contraband. *Smacks***

 **Robin: Hahaha I wonder if the others are having as much fun as we are. *Meanwhile in the Ronin district the most dangerous part of Shiboroming the atmosphere isn't as light hearted in this section Bandits, thugs bounty hunters and Ronin alike share these grounds danger can sprout anywhere at any time passersby give off intimidating looks but mostly keep to themselves unless otherwise provoked, Sarukenshi and the others are looking for food and supplies for the thousand Sunny***

 **Sanji: Alright let's see where should we go? *Sanji scans the area eyeing fish markets, meat huts, and fruit stands* Hmm alright I think I know what to get, ok guys come o..hey where'd they go?**

 **Pietro: Well Zolo saw a weapons shop, he and Luffy went in and Saru said he had a feeling he should go with them as well.**

 **Sanji: Ah figures those two would wander off. Well I could care less about moss heads sword obsession, as long as he doesn't become a hindrance to everyone than fine. Saru seems like he's the most stable so no need to worry then.**

 **Layna: Agreed so let's get some grub then shall we. *She exclaims gripping a basket from a wooden bin***

 **Sanji: You're attitude is such a vibrant ray of beauty, as you wish Layna.**

 ***The three go on to collect the supplies meanwhile Luffy, Zolo, and Sarukenshi are walking around the weapons shop all sorts of swords, knives, clubs guns and other weapons as well as armor plastered on the walls and propped up on stands or filled in barrels***

 **Luffy: This place is so cool! Look at all the stuff ohh check this out! *Luffy tries on an armored suit with spikes on the arms and legs* pretty awesome right.**

 **Zolo: Quit screwing around Luffy you know we didn't come here for you!**

 **Sarukenshi: Heheh Luffy that armor doesn't really suit your style. *Just then the shop owner walks out a back room, he's a middle aged man with a slight bald spot and frazzled black hair with a thin beard***

 **Shop owner: Hey you get outta that! You break it you buy it! Anyways what you boys interested in on this fine day if I may as..*The owner looks at Zolo then notices his swords* Is that a Kitetsu sword!?...A..AND THE Wado Ichimongi! So it is you!**

 **Zolo: Uh have we met somewhere before sorry but you don't jog any memories.**

 **Shop owner: You got that sword from Lougetown right?**

 **Zolo: You mean my Kitetsu yeah that's right but how did you know?**

 **Shop owner: My uncle ran the shop there, thanks to the publicity he used of your wanted poster people flocked to buy weapons from where the legendary Bounty hunter turned 120 million belli Pirate stocked up.**

 **Zolo: Oh so you're related to that geezer huh small world after all.**

 **Shop owner: Oh right that reminds me. *The owner rummages under the counter grabs a large bag and places it on the counter* Hnng he wanted *Clang* you to have these as thanks. *he removes the bag revealing four swords on the counter***

 **Luffy: Woah free swords nice find Zolo.**

 **Zolo: I don't need them sorry, I appreciate the thought. But I already have three swords that are more than enough.**

 **Shop owner: But these are rare one of a kind blades made by the traveling master blacksmith only five are known to even exist outside his old shop in his home town. It would give my uncle great happiness knowing a strong skilled warrior had them.**

 **Zolo: Sorry I can't take em.**

 **Shop owner:..Well how about you Straw Hat Luffy as captain maybe you would lik..**

 **Luffy: Nah I'm not a swordsman sorry you'll have to give it to someone else.**

 **Sarukenshi: I'll take them. *Zolo and Luffy look surprised by Sarukenshis reply***

 **Zolo: You're going to take them Saru?**

 **Sarukenshi: Yeah I never got around to getting some swords before I lost my old set.**

 **Zolo: Set? How many swords you had?**

 **Sarukenshi: Four. So shop keep what is so special about these swords other than they were crafted by a legendary master?**

 **Shop owner: That would be the fact that they were all made on certain islands.**

 **Sarukenshi: Huh you don't say, what islands specifically? *Sarukenshi picks up one of the swords its sheat is bright blue with white swirlu cloud designs across he unsheathes it briefly* Woah it's so light what type of material is this made of?**

 **Shop owner: That is The Floating Heavens sword, it was crafted on a sky island somehow he found an odd metal that was as durable as the toughest steel but light as a cloud. *Sarukenshi picks up another of the swords, this one has a dark red and purple sheath, he removes the blade from the holster and sees it has a bright crimson color* Ah and that is The Devils Glare sword that one is his most recent master pieces shortly after the battle at Marineford while most flocked to get the story on the war and photos of the warzone, the master used the many spots that still had Fleet admiral Akainu's lava pooled to somehow create this blade. It's said to withstand the admirals power and any other extraordinary heat it stayed so hot upon its making it sustained the crimson glow.**

 **Luffy: Akainu..*Luffy clutches at his scar on his chest* But anyway those swords seem cool! Pick the next one now Saru *He smiles at Sarukesnshi* How about that Green one there? *Sarukenshi grabs the sword Luffy points to it does have a dark green sheath he removes it and sees that even the blade is a dark green ***

 **Sarukenshi: Wait a minute is this Obsidian!?**

 **Shop owner: That's absolutely right that's The Earths Guardian sword. That was the first sword he made when he started his travels, made from the earths rarest strongest mineral capable of crushing anything in its path the vibrant rival of the black blades around the world. *Sarukenshi takes the last sword and unsheaths it suddenly him and Luffy look at the blade very intensely***

 **Sarukenshi: There's an odd energy it's almost like..  
**

 **Luffy & Sarukenshi: Sea Prism stone?**

 **Shop owner: Not quite but the sensation feels the same doesn't it? This is The wave of steel sword he made this sword when he was on Fishman island. During the cooling process of the blade he let it cool at the highest point of fishman island where the sunlight shines through the brightest and somehow I guess bathing in the open ocean of that rarity of an island made it gain the same properties as a sword embedded with sea prism stone may its turquoise sheath and brilliant aqua tint blade give you strength in your travels as it did the master. These are the jewels to swordsman and craftsman alike please treat them as such.**

 **Sarukenshi: You need not worry one bit. *Sarukenshi ties the swords to his waist two on each side* Rest assured they will be well looked after and appreciated they'll make a great addition to a strong warrior of the seas.**

 **Luffy: Heheh come on let's go find franky you guys.**

 **Zolo: Right let's move then come on Saru let's go..Hm? *KLANG***

 **Shop owner: Ahh Damn do you really have to do this kid?**

 **Man: Don't call me kid how many times I gotta say that I don't care if you're my boss I'm a man more of a man than you evidently * A tall slender young man with dark skin and dark long shaggy hair wearing a black kimono with neon red skulls on it is seen clashing swords with Zolo***

 **Zolo: Heh a man eh, well keep this up you're gonna be a dead man**

 **Man: I like those odds**

 **Shop owner: Fisresu calm down would you, this is the guy I'm sure of it. He even has the Kitetsu.**

 **Fisresu: Could have stolen it just like he's about to steal those gems of swords from here.**

 **Store owner: Come on don't be so hard headed that's him he just looks a little different it has been two years after all.**

 **Fisresu: I don't care about the circumstances you know the deal.**

 **Shop owner: *Heavy sigh* Fine just take it outside at least don't wreck the store. *The five men step outside the shop and into the street Zolo and Fisresu stand in the middle of the main road facing eachother***

 **Fisresu: Alright: I don't know If you're who you say you are but I'm not gonna let you take my masters swords without seeing if you're worthy of them. *Sarukenshi walks in front of Zolo and looks at Fisresu***

 **Sarukenshi: Then I'll prove it to you, Ronin.**

 **The clash of swords ensues in Chapter 17**


	17. Chapter 17

**Voyage of Sarukenshi chapter 17**

 **Author note**

 **Good morning, afternoon or evening hope you're doing well. As always feel free to leave your reviews and suggestions, enjoy.**

 ***After being offered four of the five rare gem swords of the legendary swordsmith Zolo, Luffy and Sarukenshi are confronted by a young man named Fisresu who works at the shop and is apparently obligated to test the worthiness of the one who shall take the swords and so a battle between him and Sarukenshi is about to begin***

 **Fisresu: I would ask you how you know I'm a Ronin but that would be rather rhetorical I suppose, so let's just get down to it. *He draws one of his two swords and holds it haphazardly with one hand eyes set on Sarukenshi.**

 **Sarukenshi: Well aren't we the covetous one. Alright then I guess I do need the practice it has been awhile since I got to put this back in action. *Sarukenshi takes two of the swords out from their sheath and places one in his mouth then he takes out the remaining two he holds them and holds one of them with his foot* glad I decided to go with open toed shoes.**

 **Fisresu: Is this a joke to you!? What kind of game are you playing?**

 **Sarukenshi: Oh I assure you I'm all business, this is my four sword style now come on! *Without hesitation Sarukenshi dashes toward Fisresu surprisingly fast on his free leg he raises his arms up and swings down on Fisresu quickly but he blocks the swing with his blade, the two lock eyes and glare at each other***

 **Fisresu: I admit you seem to be more than words.**

 **Sarukenshi: Then draw that sword and get serious. HYAAH *Sarukenshi kicks up Fisresu's torso with the sword on his foot slashing his shoulder Fisresu pushes Sarukenshi off and backs away he winces at the cut for a moment then has a small grin***

 **Fisresu: Heh not bad at all utilizing the Floating Heavens light weight for a fast unique move. I guess now is when the real fight begins. *Fisresu unsheathes his sword a gleaming white blade shines* Feast your eyes on the 5** **th** **gem the White Dragons Fang. *Sarukenshi waste no time again dashing at Fisresu but this time he is ready the two trade a quick succession of sword swipes each either getting blocked or dodged. Meanwhile Nami and her group along with Clemantines friend Dorobotsu are making their way to Where Sanji and Luffy's group are with Chopper and Dorobotsu carrying a bundle of bags.**

 **Reindeer point Chopper: Uggh Nami why did you take so much stuff?**

 **Nami: Well when that nice store owner offered me to pick out anything from their store at nearly 80% discount for capturing the thief why wouldn't I get a lot? Besides we still got you the medical supplies so it's fine right. *She says as she ogles at the jeweled rings on her fingers***

 **Reindeer point Chopper:..Alright by the way thanks for helping me carry the supplies.**

 **Dorobotsu: No problem, so is that why the Straw Hats are on the island for then resupplying?**

 **Reindeer point Chopper: Huh!? How'd you know we're the Straw Hats?**

 **Dorobotsu: You guys are pretty famous you know, it should be fairly obvious to be recognized here and there. So you're the ships doctor not a pet, I have to admit I didn't think the cat burglar had moves as good as her body.**

 **Nami: Hmm why thank you I'm flattered Dorobou.**

 **Dorobotsu: That is not my name! *Dorobou is Japanese for Thief***

 **Clemantine: Hahaha it might as well be, good one Nami.**

 **Nami: Hehe thanks…hmm *Nami looks up at the sky* that's odd.**

 **Clemantine: What is Nami?**

 **Nami: Those clouds hovering over in that direction. They look like thunder storm clouds. *A group of strangers run past Nami and the others***

 **Stranger: Hurry we got to see the fight the guys told us about heard it's between a Ronin.**

 **Clemantine:…Dorobotsu is it his shift at the shop today?**

 **Dorobotsu: I think so..ah man who'se the poor soul this time?**

 **Nami: Ohh please don't tell me one of those idiots is involved!**

 **Reindeer Point Chopper: A fight? They might need a doctor uuf *Asuna hops onto Choppers back***

 **Asuna: Let's go then Choppy!**

 **Robin: I hope not too much blood has been shed. *With that the group runs to where the fight is still ongoing, in that direction is Sanji, Pietro and Layna just finished gathering food for the ship holding it in the large baskets***

 **Sanji: This is a pretty good haul I can make some nutrition packed meals with these ingredients. *Just then Nami and her group are seen running their way* Nami-Swan! Robin my darling Clemantine my sweet and Asuna my lovely how are yo...uh whose you're friend there?**

 **Dorobotsu: Oh wow you must be Black Foot Sanji the Names Dor..*Nami interjects and speaks directly to Sanji***

 **Nami: No time for that now, quick follow us!**

 **Sanji: What's up?**

 **Robin: One of Clemantines friends is in a fight with who we suspect is one of our crew.**

 **Sanji: Tch Damn! I bet it's that idiot Moss head alright we better go check it out then.**

 **Asuna: Hey sis do you think there's a toy store here. *She asks to Layna with childlike innocence in her eyes***

 **Layna: Hmm I don't know you should ask Clemantine or one of her friends when were done with this ok.**

 ***Meanwhile back with the fight a crowd has slowly formed around Sarukenshi and Fisresu's battle***

 **Sarukenshi: It seems we have some more spectators.**

 **Fisresu: So what you got performance anxiety? Focus on me Monkey boy HAA *KLANG ZZT**

 **Sarukenshi: *White electricity emits from Fisresu's sword but are stopped by Sarukenshi's sword and don't travel along the blade* Hm looks like my hunch was right, the Earths Guardian sword doesn't conduct electricity thanks to its obsidian blade having regular steel for the blade would have proven to have a more shocking outcome.**

 **Fisresu: Very original.**

 **Sarukenshi: But in all seriousness that is a very formidable technique it complements your sword as well.**

 **Fisresu: It should, it was my masters gift to me and his last creation the White Dragons Fang. If you beat me I may tell you a little more about it.**

 **Sarukenshi: Sounds like a nice proposition but how about we up the ante a bit. Let's settle this with the next exchange these next few moves will be our last.**

 **Fisresu: Hmm eager to lose, guess you're more intimidated by my sword than I thought.**

 **Sarukenshi: Oh on the contrary I just promised I wouldn't attract attention to myself or the crew and well its evident I already botched that operation heh.**

 **Fisresu: Alright from one swordsman to another I'll respect your decision. So when I win I'll escort you to a doctor discreetly then.**

 **Luffy: GO SARU KICK HIS ASS! Hehehe *Luffy has a wide grin on his face***

 **Zolo: They're putting on a good fight I've gotta admit.**

 **Franky: Looks like a SUPER intense match.**

 **Usopp: You can say that again but he's right he kinda drew a lot of attention. I mean me and Franky only got here 5 minutes after this crowd started to form. We only came to resupply, we should leave before Nami hears about thi…*Sanji and Nami's group converge on the scene***

 **Nami: Usopp good, tell us what Luffy did!**

 **Usopp: Well actually it's..**

 **Nami: What did Zolo do then!?**

 **Luffy & Zolo: What ya want?**

 **Nami:…Whaaat? Wait if you two are her then whose?**

 **Luffy: Oh here goes the final mves GO SARU!**

 **Nami & Sanji: SARU!?**

 **Clemantine: Woah he's actually giving Fisresu a hard time if he drew out that sword!**

 **Dorobotsu: Yeah I never seen him this hard pressed before.**

 **Nami: We have to stop them right now come on. *Luffy grabs Nami's arm***

 **Luffy: No you can't interrupt them Nami***

 **Zolo: It's a battle of conviction, we have no business meddling just let them finish.**

 **Usopp: For once I agree with them. Besides I wouldn't want to get into that would you?**

 **Nami:…Uggh Fine. They better hurry though.**

 **Pietro: So you think he'll win?**

 **Layna: Nah not by a long shot.**

 **Pietro: Yeah you're right *Sarukenshi takes long deep breathes then grips his swords tightly and crouches low* that samurai guy is in for a surprise I guarantee it.**

 **Sarukenshi: Crane stance. *Suddenly Sarukenshi leaps high into the air then brings up his swords into a three point cross block* Silver winged dive!**

 **Fisresu: Howling dragon thunder! *Fisresu holds the White Dragons Fang up, suddenly the thunder clouds let out a bolt of lightning in that instant Fisresu swings his sword down sending a white lightning slash toward Sarukenshi***

 **Zolo: SPREAD OUT!**

 **Sarukenshi: Memory replication sky shave! *with blinding speed Sarukenshi appears behind Fisresu still in the air the lightning slash passes keeps moving through the gap in the crowd it continues before it hits some trees in the distant jungle, Sarukenshi dashes downward toward Fisresu* Your attack was fast and powerful but even a thunder cloud has a silver lining. *Sarukenshi starts flipping downward and slams down all is swords onto Fisresu in one fell swoop, he lands then sheathes his swords***

 **Fisresu: I..aagh..huff huff I guess they do. *Fisresu drops down kneeling, his sword dug into the ground to keep him up* If you hadn't used the back of the blades you could have really messed me up.**

 **Sarukenshi: Don't you mean to say I could have killed you? *He says snarkily***

 **Fisresu: Tch please you know as well as I if this was to the death it would still be going… and I would be winning. *Smirks at Sarukenshi, suddenly some marines approach from behind them***

 **Marines: Alright funs over you two are coming with us for disturbing the peace and putting people in harm's way now come o… aahh *The marine slips on a green puddle* Ahhh it burns what the hell!**

 **Dorobotsu: Time to go! *Dorobotsu and Clemantine run away dragging Fisresu with them Sarukenshi and the rest follow***

 **Clemantine: Don't worry we'll take you back to our place until the heats off.**

 **Dorobotsu: Hope the old man will be cool with the sudden surprise guests. *Everyone continues running***

 **Nami: Damn it Saru how can you be so dumb to draw attention to us I did not want to be running around another island like..like…**

 **Luffy: Pirates?**

 **Nami: Shut it Luffy you two should have stopped them!**

 **Fisresu: Heh they're really getting chewed out.**

 **Nami: AND YOU! You're the idiot that started this, why couldn't you just let Saru take the swords!?**

 **Fisresu: I don't need to explain the honor of a warrior to you.**

 **Nami: Looks more like the Honor of a loser!**

 **Fisresu: … I'm sorry *slowly turns head away from Nami***

 **Dorobotsu: Looks like she chomped on you pretty good too hahah.**

 **Clemantine: Well we're home!**

 **Layna: Woah you guys live in this!?**

 ***The group stops in front of a large stone walled house with a steel coated roof about 3 floors with a spire like structure as well***

 **Robin: It's quite an architectural feet.**

 **Pietro: That's an understatement.**

 **Clemantine: Yeah we have the biggest house on the island, come on in. *they step inside the house and immediately notice the high ceiling***

 **Franky: That's a SUPER high ceiling you got here.**

 **Usopp: Seriously I mean does a giant live here?**

 ***Two voices can be heard outside in the back of the house***

 **Voice 1: You have to learn not to always resort to violence!**

 **Voice 2: But they were bad mouthing Jimbei I had t…*CRASH* aah! *Suddenly Hitodenshi comes through the backdoor and sails into the house* Damn it old man I'm sorry.**

 **Voice 1: Bad mouthing isn't an excuse for harsh actions like that you're better than that Hito.**

 ***Who is the source of the stern voice find out in chapter 18***


	18. Chapter 18

**Voyage of Sarukenshi chapter 18**

 **Author note**

 **Good morning, afternoon or evening hope you're doing well. As always feel free to leave your reviews and suggestions, enjoy.**

 ***The group has made it to the home of Clemantine and her friends but suddenly after a brief argument Hitodenshi is sent hurtling into the house through the back door and the source of the other voice walks into the house revealing a large old man with long legs with bulking muscles on his arms as well as his torso and legs rippling as if he were still a young man he has long and bushy gray hair like a lions mane that rest on his shoulders and aligns itself with his matching beard, hes wearing a light brown shirt with a orange jacket with the left sleeve cut off from the shoulder down, dark green shorts with round bronze weights wrapped around each leg they have lettering on them that reads Discipline and the other Strength***

 **Chopper: AHHHH A GIANT!?**

 **Asuna: Wow he's really big huh sis?**

 **Layna: Big doesn't begin to describe.**

 **Clemantine: Hey gramps were back.**

 **The Straw Hats and the others: GRAMPS!?**

 **Dorobotsu: Got into some trouble at work Hito *he ask as he helps Hito up***

 **Hitodenshi: Yeeaaah, hey what's with those bruises and scratches there Fisresu?**

 **Fisresu: None of your business fish boy.**

 **Hitodenshi: Geez sorry I asked. So uh who are you gu…hey wait they're!**

 **Old man: Well well if it isn't the Straw Hat pirates quite the surprise, you ran into them Clemantine?**

 **Clemantine: Yeah they needed to resupply so I took them to the Plaza.**

 **Old man: Very kind of you Clemantine as usually always the helpful bunch you and Bradely. Well Straw Hats I know of you but you can't say the same for me. I'm Paz Heiwashi of the Long leg tribe you're welcome to take a load off here if you like.**

 **Nami: Thank you so much that's very nice of you sir.**

 **Zolo: Sounds good to me.**

 **Usopp: No complaints here.**

 **Sanji: Well since were gonna stay awhile how about I make some food for everyone, can someone direct me to the kitchen.**

 **Clemantine: Bradely will show you. *Bradely hops off Clemantines shoulder and starts walking ahead of Sanji and gestures hi to follow***

 **Sanji: Heh thanks little guy you can help me out with the preparations too. *Bradely hops onto Sanji's shoulder and yips happily at the remark***

 **Paz: Wonderful I could go for a good meal, by the way who are you four? *Looks at Layna, Asuna, Pietro and Sarukenshi* I'm well aware of the Straw Hat Luffy and the exploits of him and his crew but you four however are new to these eyes of mine.**

 **Layna: I'm Layna Telepyleia former elite guard of the Snake Empress Boa Hancock.**

 **Asuna: I'm Asuna Shimai, Layna's sister nice to meet you furry giant. *She courtesy's politely***

 **Pietro: And I'm…not fond of lengthy introductions.**

 **Layna: Don't be a smart ass! *Smacks Pietro in the back of his head***

 **Pietro: Ahh alright god, the names Pietro Alexanderson former marine.**

 **Sarukenshi: Heheh I'm Sarukenshi, a pirate and these are my friends.**

 **Paz: Hm well you seem like nice enough youngsters but I'm curious you all plan on continuing to sail the New World?**

 **Sarukenshi: You bet.**

 **Paz: Mhmm well take this as the rantings of a paranoid old fool but I'll believe that when I see it.**

 **Pietro: Why don't you see it for yourself than if you got the nerve to talk down on us?**

 **Paz: Ohh hoho cheeky aren't you boy well let me ask, were you the one who left that little rebellious knife thrower like that? *Points to Fisresu***

 **Fisresu: Ah blow it out your ears old man, but if you wanna know that you'd want to look at him. *Points at Sarukenshi***

 **Paz: Ah I see I thought those swords looked familiar so you were the one eh, well that settles it then. *Paz walks toward the door he had entered leading toward the backyard* Why don't you three as you wanted, show me just how capable you are.**

 **Pietro: Fine with me.**

 **Sarukenshi: I don't see why not. *Pietro, Layna and Sarukenshi walk outside***

 **Layna: Let's do this. *Layna stops short and gestures Paz to lean over which he complies* Thank you for excluding my sister.**

 **Paz: Make nothing of it my dear. *The two head into the backyard along with Sarukenshi and Pietro and before them is a wide open training field with an area with log post of short, tall and wide sizes some with dent marks from training sessions decorated with lush green grass and even a small stone well***

 **Sarukenshi: Wow it looks like a temple out here you certainly have eccentric tastes.**

 **Pietro: Yeah really impressive training ground you got here.**

 **Paz: Ha Ha thank you and did you notice the bonsai and koi pond? *Paz points over to the farther side of the yard where a small garden of large bonsai trees lay planted as well as smaller potted plants, and next to that is a small pond where a Koi fish is spotted leaping up in the air and splashing back into the water***

 **Sarukenshi: Such a tranquil field, truly couldn't ask for a more beautiful place for a battle between men.**

 **Layna: Ahem I think you should rephrase that.**

 **Pietro: Surely he meant to say between three strong men and one..**

 **Layna: Thank you Piet..**

 **Pietro: Old man. *He says with a smug smile on his face***

 **Layna:….Idiot.**

 **Paz: *He laughs heartily* Quite the rowdy bunch, now then are you all ready?**

 **Pietro: *Pietro touches the ground and makes stone gauntlets and shin guards* Ready!**

 **Layna: *Layna rest an arrow onto Akai he hisses stating that he's ready as well* Ready!**

 **Sarukenshi: *Sarukenshi takes a solid stance and raises his fist up* Ready!**

 **Paz: Then don't be shy come at me with all you got.**

 **Pietro: Shave! *Pietro dashes at Paz disappears for a moment then reappears in front of him and readies a punch***

 **Paz: Iron body. *Pietros punch lands right into Paz's abdomen but he doesn't flinch***

 **Pietro: No way! You're a *Just then Layna launches an arrow at Paz***

 **Paz: Shave. *Paz disappears dodging the arrow then reappears away from Pietro* Nice tru young lad…Hnng! *Sarukenshi manages to sneak a punch on Paz face from above making him step back***

 **Sarukenshi: Don't underestimate us Paz or you'll regret it.**

 **Paz: Hm very well but I must say I am surprised how formidable you are. *The rest of the group watches the fight on the deck by the house***

 **Usopp: Hold on those were six power moves! Is this guy a marine!?**

 **Hitodenshi: Not anymore he retired his Vice Admiral status a while back.**

 **Chopper & Usopp: Vice Admiral!**

 **Zolo: So the old man is likely on the same level as your grandpa Luffy.**

 **Luffy: Hehe yup the old man looks pretty strong. I wonder if Saru and the others can handle him. *Meanwhile Paz is seen dodging Layna's arrows and at the same time Sarukenshi and Pietro's punches and kicks***

 **Paz: I must say you youngsters don't lack conviction I give you that. But it will take more than this to beat me.**

 **Sarukenshi: That is true, ready Pietro. Now! *Pietro and Sarukenshi leap at Paz but don't appear to be making a position to strike***

 **Pietro & Sarukenshi: Shave! *The two disappear in that same instant an arrow comes from behind where they just were then the two reappear crouched down holding Paz by his feet***

 **Paz: Hmph not bad but a simple tactic to deal with. Iron body! *Shunk* Unng *the arrow pierces Paz's shoulder and another hits his leg* Ah I forgot about the Kujas haki infused arrows of course you could use them as well.**

 **Pietro: Now take this, *Pietro steps back* Tempest kick swarm! *Pietros throws several kicks that send out flying slash like moves toward Paz he turns up the speed even more* Can't defend and attack at the same time old man. *Pietro leads toward Paz aiming a punch with his stone gauntlet enforced arm***

 **Paz: So you think boy, Iron kick! *Paz makes an incredibly fast and devastatingly hard kick interrupting Pietro's punch and leaving him motionless in the air* Iron Fist!**

 **Sarukenshi: Sky walk! *Sarukenshi dashes through the air scooping Pietro up before the punch hits him the two back away from Paz and land next to Layna***

 **Layna: You alright?**

 **Pietro: *Pietro coughs a bit of blood falls from his lips* Never better.**

 **Sarukenshi: Brain space. (Okay so it's evident that we're gonna have to keep the teamwork going.)**

 **Paz: Tempest Kick Eagles Gust *A barrage of flying slash attacks rocket toward the three***

 **Layna: No you don't! *Layna fires an equal barrage of arrows negating the attacks* (Anyways you're right but if this drags on we are gonna start losing the advantage and the fight.)**

 **Pietro: (Yeah and if we're gonna win we have to keep those legs in check.)**

 **Sarukenshi:…*Looks at Pietro's blood on the ground* (And I think I know how to do just that. Listen up, heres what we do.) *Sarukenshi explains his plan to Layna and Pietro* (Got it?)**

 **Pietro: (Got it.)**

 **Layna: *Fires off more arrows* (Let's do it!)**

 **Sarukenshi: Go! *Pietro and Sarukenshi dash at Paz and begin a rapid exchange of kicks and punches but Paz is fairing an easy return of punches and kicks of his own while dodging and blocking the boys hits***

 **Paz: Oh ho! Looks like you got your second wind I'm enjoying this.**

 **Pietro: Oh yeah well how about this.**

 **Sarukenshi & Pietro: Shave! *The two disappear as two arrows fly toward Paz***

 **Paz: Hmph Tempest kick! *A flying slash attack chops down the arrows then Sarukenshi and Pietro appear in front of Paz and continue the flurry of punches and kicks more intensely this time around Paz backs up while dodging the two* That trick won't work a second time too bad for you boys.**

 **Layna: Yeah for you! *Layna stands behind Paz and before he has time to react fires an arrow***

 **Paz: Iron body! *Paz halts the dodging taking the arrow to the back and a Punch from Pietro and a kick from Sarukenshi* Iron fist HYAAH! *Sarukenshi and Pietro both get hit by the punch***

 **Paz: Shave! * Paz disappears then reappears back to where Layna, Sarukenshi, and Pietro were planning there attack* I have to say, you had me for a moment there. But you should learn how to capitalize on your opponents' moment of weakness.**

 **Pietro: Whatever you say old man. *he Snaps his fingers then suddenly the dirt around Paz feet rumbles then encases them in stone***

 **Paz: What the!? Hgg *He struggles to get his legs free he prepares a punch to smash the stone***

 **Pietri: By the way thanks for the idea for my new move. Sky walk *Pietro Dashes at Paz through the air with an intense burst of speed***

 **Paz: Hmm alright in that case, Iron body!**

 **Pietro: Ok then my turn, Iron Rocket! *Pietro stops moving but is still soaring toward Paz with the force created by his speed he collides with Paz making him hunch over in pain breaking his iron body* Now for the finisher.**

 **Sarukenshi: Nice one Pietro, here I come. *Sarukenshi is seen up in the air above Paz and Pietro* Sky walk! *He launches himself through the air he readies a punch holding his fist at his side* and now add a little more potency. *His fist turns a solid black* Sky Catapult shot! *Sarukenshi's punch lands on the top of Paz's head knocking him to the ground which cracks and crumbles under him***

 **Hitodenshi: I don't believe it…**

 **Clemantine: When did they set that up?**

 **Dorobotsu: Seriously!?**

 **Zolo: Right before they charged at him that second time. Pietro was bleed a bit and wiped the blood off with his hand he then placed it on the ground when he got up, making it a living trap he could activate at any moment. He ate a devil fruit that allows him to make creations out of any material.**

 **Usopp: Then with his blood they become alive, a brilliant attack plan I can't believe Saru thought that up so quickly in the heat of battle.**

 **Paz: Woo hoo *He gets up slowly rubbing his head* I lost consciousness for a second or two there. Well done you all won and more importantly proven your strength. Now let's go see if the food is prepared.**

 **End of chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19

**Voyage of Sarukenshi chapter 19**

 **Author note**

 **Hey everyone hope you all been okay it's been a little while since I posted but hope this makes up for it this chapters a bit more lengthy and really sets up the plot for the next few chapters enjoy.**

 ***Sarukenshi, Layna, and Pietro succeeded in their match against Paz the retired Vice Admiral and now everyone is sitting at the dinner table awaiting Sanji's dishes to be served***

 **Sanji: Alright so we got super sirloin steak, chipper chicken roast, and feel fresh fish fillet all filled with revitalizing protein which evidently you five really need.*Looks at Layna,Pietro,Fisresu,Paz, and Sarukenshi seeing them become a little more than just a blur of forks and knives scarfing down their portions***

 **Luffy: Haha they sure eat like pigs.**

 **Zolo: Heh like you're one to talk. *gulps down drink***

 **Nami: Says the drunken swordsman. *Chugs down drink and places cup onto a pile of other empty cups***

 **Usopp: You're not one to talk either!**

 **Pietro: So those combos of yours, where did you come up with them?**

 **Paz: Just a little something I thought up years back, a good tip about combat is versatility. While the six powers are valuable techniques on their own, together they make devastating mixtures. You're very versatile yourselves utilizing your own combo in the midst of battle.**

 **Sarukenshi: Thank you, by the way if you don't mind the inquiry I'd like to know. Why did you leave the Navy?**

 **Paz: Well the short answer is, too much work not enough freedom.**

 **Robin: And what is the long answer?**

 **Paz: Well it's a bit of a tale but I guess I will start with my youthful days from long ago. You see before I joined the Navy I was a traveling brawler, back home on where the long leg tribe people reside we had a tournament where people on the island could join in. I won nearly every year I entered, that is until I was beaten by a visitor of the island. It was a close match I thought but a hard swift punch and I had lost. While angry I was at our loss I was also anxious to beat him, but he left the island that same day so I couldn't find out who the competitor was. So I set out to the sea taking part in all sorts of fighting tournaments hoping I'd run into him by chance and I grew stronger while doing so. But even though I relished the challenge of a good match here and there I truly love a peaceful life and don't care for mindless violence for the sake of violence or unnecessary violence as well. As a result of this thinking I guess it was my fate that one day on my way to the town inn from a tournament finals match there was a commotion at a local bank. Marines had the building surrounded but it was an intense hostage situation it started to look grim with no other choice or risk the hostage's lives they let the three robbers get away. However I wouldn't let their efforts go to waste I dispatched all three with one hardy kick, they never knew what hit them. When I carried the three criminals over to the marines they were grateful and insisted I enlist, at the time I nearly given up my search on my unknown rival and the idea of using my skills to fight for peace did please me. So I joined the Navy and after passing basic training and rising up the ranks throughout the years I became a captain and one day was put on an escort mission with other captains, and lo and behold who do I meet but my long lost rival and I found out his name, Monkey D. Garp.**

 **Luffy: You're friends with my Grandpa old man?**

 **Paz: Oh yes indeed, we were quite the pair you're grandfather and I. Throughout my years in the Navy we had a friendly rivalry engaging in all sorts of competitions ranging from friendly sparring matches, criminal capturing count, Sea king kills, you know the usual.**

 **Usopp: Where is that considered the usual!?**

 **Sanji: Seems like you were considered a big shot back then. So why retire?**

 **Paz: In one word…Pride, after my years of being in the Navy I had to hear and witness things I didn't want to be associated with ever again in my life. Celestial dragons disgracing their ancestors with their ignorance and cruelty it's almost appropriate for them to be called dragons most of them certainly are more beast than human. Then there was the incident involving the destruction of Ohara, *Paz glances over at Robin* my sincerest condolences Ms. Nico Robin.**

 **Robin: Much Appreciated Paz-san. *Robin lends a bright smile***

 **Paz: In the end I thought it over in the begning my only intention for joining the navy was to help people and maybe find Garp. Since I found him there wasn't much need to stick around the Navy when I could easily help people in my own way and so with that thought I retired, and not a minute too soon. The next couple of years or so brought the War felt around the world, Whitebeard and his alliance fleet versus the force of Navy Headquarters and of course there was you and your makeshift battalion of Impel down Escapees. *Looks at Luffy* You really raised hell HO HOO HOO! *his laugh stops abruptly for a moment* Ah yes very sorry for what happened to your brother.**

 **Paz: Ahaha You are Garp's grandson such a strong spirit and same goes for all of you, I can see why he chose you as his crew you all must have think highly of him.**

 **Zolo: Actually it was either starve and be executed at a Navy base or join him.**

 **Nami: I tied him up when we first met.**

 **Pietro: Well you're quite the forward one *Layna smacks his head* Ahh kidding geez.**

 **Robin: I used a deluded circumstance as an excuse to justify me joining.**

 **Franky: He took my trunks till I agreed to join his crew.**

 **Hitodenshi: You guys have an odd history together then don't you.**

 **Sanji: Oh yeah no question about it.**

 **Nami: It's crazy how we all ended up together really and also how we managed to stay alive with our scatter brained captain.**

 **Luffy: COOL! Look at the fish. *Luffy is out in the yard looking at the koi fish***

 **Chopper: Wow they have such vibrant colors for koi fish.**

 **Asuna: Ohhh they're so pretty I like them.**

 **Sanji: Well since there is no point in trying to drag them back in how about we take this party outside. *Everyone moves outside to eat the rest of the food enjoying the relaxing atmosphere and admiring the yard***

 **Robin: This is a really lovely home you have and with such an animated family. *Robin shares a warm smile to Paz***

 **Paz: Haha we certainly are an odd bunch aren't we.**

 **Nami: Those fish are gorgeous how long have you had them?**

 **Clemantine: Hmmm we got them around the same time we finished the house actually, heh it seems like that was just yesterday.**

 **Usopp: I'm just curious but how long have you all known each other have you always lived on the island I mean I know this guy got kicked out of Samurai land bu..**

 **Fisresu: *Slams cup down* I left on my own accord long-nose.**

 **Usopp: What did you say!?**

 **Clemantine: Actually we met just a few years ago after Paz came to the island. But before that I lived in a poor household here near the coast of the island, as a child times were tough even back then the island had a bad reputation with bandits and pirates ran rampant you either stole to live or for profit. So because of that there used to be a huge black market district where the Marine prison facility now stands. It was a good thing we lived near the coast, bandits didn't bother going that far off to go looting but not if you need a doctor. My parents got sick first my mother then a few months later my dad caught it while taking care of her, after he got sick they warned me to not get close to them so they slept in the shed behind the house and I had to wash myself more frequently. As time went by their conditioned worsened they had terrible coughs my mother became weak in her limbs doing mundane task was so stressful to her, every doctor who tried to make the long walk to our house would be robbed by bandits. We still managed though living near the coast had the benefit of lots of fish swimming through so that's how we made our money for food or our food in general. Dad was always good at catching them sometimes he'd jump in and grabbed one like an animal I tried to do it too I got one once, he called me his little bear. *Clemantine smiles for a moment* Then I thought if I caught enough fish I can make money for medicine for my parents, so I secretly caught and sold some at night but without dad helping me I wasn't able to catch as much as usual so I had to keep going for a few nights I was lucky I managed to be silent and quick so bandits wouldn't notice me when I made my trips home and then finally on my thirteenth birthday I knew I finally had enough. It was not a moment too soon my parents condition got worse to the point where my dad only had enough energy to last him half the day, his legs shook with every couple of steps his arms fidgeted and barely was able to carry our fish bucket. We made our way to the market and he told me to sell the fish for him so he could go buy something we need and to meet back at the house when I was done. I was anxious to sell the fish then head to the doctor's office to buy the medicine. Later I finally got it and I ran my way to the house I thought everything was falling into place…But I guess I was wrong, halfway to the house I ran into some bandits I was holding the money I got from the fish we sold that day so they ambushed me and knocked me out. When I came to and started walking back home I checked my pockets knowing the money would be gone obviously but miraculously they didn't take the medicine suddenly I was full of energy and bolted home when I got there, the door was open I slowed down and walked in and saw some of the bandits on the floor dead but I looked near the edge of the room my mother laid on the floor she was gone I started to cry when suddenly I heard grunting coming from behind the us near the coast Cliffside I ran out and saw my dad fighting one of the bandits both of them brandishing knives and bleeding with cuts and bruises on them. I was surprised my dad was able to take out the bandits but I was so scared to lose him to I didn't think I lunged at the bandit and tackled his leg and held on. He moved a bit but didn't fall over he looked down and tried to take a swing at me but my dad rushed at him yelling at the top of his lungs and stabbed him in the chest and he fell over the Cliffside and into the water and my dad dropped to his knees and held me in his arms blood still dripping off him I remembered the medicine, I took it out and gave it to him. He took it out of my hand drank it and said "Thank you little bear I feel better already it'll be okay." He smiled at me pat me on the head and then he dropped onto the ground. I went back in the shed and dragged my dad's body and put him in the bed with my mom. At that moment I noticed a dim light coming from the house I walked in and saw on the table a candle lit on my birthday cake and next to it a card that read, "Happy Birthday Little Bear I wish that I could have done more for you and your mother, but I know you'll be alright you're strong stronger than I ever imagined. Your mother and I are so proud. We love you very much Clemantine." After that I was on my own, lucky enough I managed to take care of myself I got better at fishing which helped me get more money but unfortunately I got robbed by bandits on occasion. I wished that I was strong enough to fight them like my dad did. A couple of years passed and rogue samurai from Wano started coming to the island adding more danger to the mix, they started stealing from the black market district vendors and regular market as well so I would get paid less and less for my fish, I thought my life would be meeting its end soon even if I caught fish the thought of me catching a disease or getting killed by bandits loomed over me. Until one day, I was sitting on the dock in the black market district watching some pirates unload their loot, large crates upon crates. However two smaller crates fell off a bunch some large crates one of them was carrying so he didn't notice. I was figured anything inside would be good to sell or maybe even food besides fish, to my surprise I opened one of them and inside was this little guy *Clemantine cuddles Bradley* He was so cute but also scared and helpless and alone like me. I had some fish I had caught that day and held it out to him he hesitated but then took it and became much more friendly, but that was the last of my fish and I was really hungry. I guess Bradley saw this yelped and pointed at the other crate, I opened it up and inside was a strange looking fruit.**

 **Usopp: That was you're devil fruit wasn't it.**

 **Luffy: Shut it Usopp! I wanna hear what happened to her dad!**

 **Usopp: She passed that already idiot! *Smacks Luffys head***

 **Nami: Grrrraah Shut up and let her talk! *She grabs both boys by the ears* Please continue Clemantine. *Clemantine giggles then continues***

 **Clemantine: Thank you. Anyways yes it was the Bear-Bear fruit Panda model of course I didn't figure that out when I first ate it but later that day I was ambushed by some bandits yet again but after they yanked my money from me Bradley bit one of them and angered them one of them tossed him to the ground and were gonna stomp on him to death, I just started thinking about how I wanted to be strong enough to fight them to fight all of them to take back what they stole from me and the whole island. In that moment of raw emotion I transformed into my pound panda mode and knocked them all out, once I saw those bandits defeated before me I thought I could use this power to help others as well as myself and so I did. I went on a one girl army I took down bandit after bandit and I grew stronger. But there were still battles I knew I couldn't win, the samurai were far more skilled and experienced than I so with that I focused mainly on the bandits and hoped I would find a way to beat the samurai as well. As luck would have it that was when I met our little sticky fingered friend here *Pinches Dorobotsu's cheek* I caught him stealing food from the market after I tried taking a swipe at him my claw passed through him but then I felt a burning sensation to add insult to injury. After he heard me yell in pain he turned around and apologized, I was shocked that he was so nice for a bandit so we talked and it turns out his parents were killed by bandits because of gambling debts and was forced to join them he escaped his former gang after he came across the acid-acid fruit. I offered that he'd stay at my house on the condition he help cure the island of the samurai rogues. We weren't dumb enough to try and do that immediately obviously, so we trained our powers a bit more and then we began our ambush on lone Ronin on occasion and it actually was working. But then not all good plans aren't a sure thing, one night they were prepared they trapped us. A group of bandits and Ronin surrounded us we tried to hold out as much as we could nut they had the numbers and also the advantage of one of the bandits got his hands on a sea prism stone that was in his glove meaning he could hit Dorobotsu and hit me a lot harder than normal. We thought we were done for but right when we were on the verge of blacking out we heard a loud thud followed by yelling and grunting then a bunch of thuds then me and Dorobotsu passed out. When woke up we were in my house I could smell something cooking just outside I look out and see Paz sitting by a fire with a pan making some eggs he noticed me and said "I would have used your oven but my back was so sore from being so hunched over Hoo Hoo Hooo." So from that day on Paz was in our lives he helped trained us, he even taught me how to use haki. Then a few months or so Hito came to the island then Fisresu and with all of us together we helped whipped this island back into the shape it's in today, not perfect but you know its home and I feel good that I can call it that.**

 **Franky: That was a SUPER gripping story there.**

 **Zolo: Makes sense how those bandits reacted toward you then.**

 **Robin: You had quite a surprising life and made plenty of great friends.**

 **Luffy: Hehehe and now you got more now that you met us. *Luffy grins widely and chuckles***

 **Clemantine: You'd really consider us your friends we literally just met hehee.**

 **Nami: He's like that.**

 **Luffy: LET'S PARTY! To our new friends, SANJI MORE FOOD!**

 **Sanji: Alright alright I'll toss in some party poppers.**

 **Fisresu: Hey Roronoa wanna have a quick spare?**

 **Zolo: Heh sure but don't expect it to be like your match with Saru.**

 **Usopp: Arent you wounded?**

 **Fisresu: Your point?**

 **Chopper: No Fighting! Doctors' orders!**

 **Robin: *Giggles* I'd listen to our doctor if I were you he can be pretty demanding.**

 **Asuna: Siiiiisss when can we find the toy store?**

 **Layna: Come on there's a [arty going on we'll find one later.**

 **Hitodenshi: There's a Hobby shop in the plaza I can take you there if you don't mind I'm heading back in that direction anyway.**

 **Layna: Well if it isn't any trouble to you it's okay with me, alright Asuna behave and stay with him ok.**

 **Asuna: Okayy im not a little kid you knowww.**

 **Layna: Hah sometimes I wonder. * The two head into the house then out the front door meanwhile the party rages on everyone laughing having a good time being rowdy and friendly a cheery Paz is seen talking privately with Sarukenshi***

 **Sarukenshi: What!? But are you sure they should…**

 **Paz: Yes I'm sure *Paz looks over at Clemantine laughing at Fisresu trying to escape the grasp of a heavy point chopper and Dorobotsu trying to swoon Robin while an enrage Sanji fumes behind him* they're destined to leave, I had my adventures and lived my life now it's time for them to do the same. When I first met them I felt like I had to take care of them, they've been through so much I could see that however I never notice just how strong they really are until…**

 **Sarukenshi: Until what?**

 **Paz: Until I met you and your friends, you showed me it's their time now. So it's time they let me go, let go of their guilt they still think they owe me Hahaha! It worms my heart truly but anyway no matter what you have to take them out to sea with you, all of them.**

 **Sarukenshi: Well I wouldn't want to disappoint my elders heheh.**

 **Paz: Oh HOHO you're a sly one hmph like father like son I suppose. By the way *Flicks Sarukenshis hair* Try not to take on too much responsibility or you'll have those silver hairs like he got when he was young HOHOOO.**

 **Sarukenshi: Heh I will keep that in mind now let's get back to the party. *Just then Hitodenshi runs out into the yard***

 **Layna: Oh hey you're back…Where is Asuna?**

 **Hitodenshi: Okay first let me explain, she'll be out soon I**

 **Layna: WHERE IS SHE!?**

 **Hitodenshi:….At the marine prison facility, but look we know the Lead doctor there and nurse they've gotten me out all the time it's her first offense she'll probably be back right about now actually.**

 **Layna:….Is he telling the truth? *Clemantine nods* Okay fine she better be okay.*Suddenly Nurse Akina Burst through the door out of breath***

 **Akina: Hito, Boss please you have to help her she's gonna be sent to..Huff Huff.**

 **Hitodenshi: Akina what's wrong get a grip breathe.**

 **Layna: Who's this?**

 **Clemantine: She's Nurse Akina.**

 **Layna: You're the nurse? How's my sister? Is she okay!?**

 **Akina: You're her sister...I'm so sorry but you have to help Boss, everyone if we don't act fast she'll be sent to Marijoa as a slave.**

 **Shocking news, how did this all happen so fast, find out in Chapter 20.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Voyage of Sarukenshi Chapter 20**

 **Hello readers its been a while since the last chapter was posted but I don't plan on stopping for sure any time soon so again I apologize for the wait and any future delays I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 ***Nurse Akina has just revealed the horrific news that Asuna is going to be sent to Marijoa soon to Layna and the others***

 **Layna: What the hell happened!? You were just taking her to get a toy how does JAIL get mixed into that story, EXPLAIN! *Layna pins Hitodenshi to the wall with her arrow aimed at his throat***

 **Hitodenshi: Ok ok heres what happened. *Hitodenshi and Asuna some time ago are seen walking down the plaza***

 **Asuna: So what's your name Mr. Muscles?**

 **Hitodenshi: It's Hitodenshi but you can just call me Hito, so you like toys huh.**

 **Asuna: Yeah I got lots of them like Commander Cuddles, Lieutenant Larry and..**

 **Hitodenshi: Haha they sound like fun how long you've had them for?**

 **Asuna: Since I was really little I played with them all the time in the big house, Oh whoops I mean factory hehe sis told me that wasn't really a house, she was right too. Especially since we already had our own homes that we lived in, we just played with the toys there a lot.**

 **Hitodenshi: A factory for toys, so you tested the toys they made I assume.**

 **Asuna: Noo I hate test! We just played with the toys and sometimes the grown-ups would ask what toys we didn't like and if they were broken or something like that.**

 **Hitodenshi:….Uh okay fine I guess you weren't testing them you're right so did your sister play at the factory when she was your age too?**

 **Asuna: Nope I didn't meet sis until everyone on the island had already left, ohh is this the store? *Asuna ask with a wide eyed smile as she points to a fairly large building in comparison to the other smaller huts and small shops it takes up a good part of the block it has a light brown sign that reads "Hordys Hobby Shop"***

 **Hitodenshi: Yup old Hordys store, he has a bunch of stuff here from herbs, snacks, medicine, serve ware scrolls, books, assorted weapons, and toys you name it he's probably hoarding it somewhere Heheh. *The two walk into the store and immediately feel cramped for space inside the large store is filled with shelves and barrels with various items in them including painting, medicnes, lanterns, and other assorted items just as Hitodenshi described *Hey Hordy where you at man!**

 **Hordy: Oh hey Hito that you!? Meet me over at the counter! *A voice shouts from across the store***

 **Hitodenshi: Already there ya hoarding old goat! *Hito yells from across the counter in the direction of a opened door behind it where the voice is heard***

 **Hordy: I'm still not old enough to not kick you hollering behind Hehehaha. * A tall blonde short haired man approaches the counter from the opened door holding a large crate and places it on the table revealing his white leather jacket that's been fitted to his fit toned physique unzipped exposing his lightly tan torso he also has dark blue cargo pants with black hiking boots,* So what do you wan..*Hordy notices Asuna and quickly adjust his mustache and twirls the toothpick hanging in his mouth then smiles* Well hello there and what's your name Madame?**

 **Asuna: My names Asuna, nice to meet you . *Asuna smiles warmly at Hordy***

 **Hordy: My my you seem like a nice young lady what are you doing hanging around this muscle head, *Leans in toward Asunas ear* Blink twice if you're here against your will.**

 **Hitodenshi: Very funny old timer she's with me I took her here because she was looking for some toys. Think you can oblige her?**

 **Hordy: Hmm toys eh? Lemme see here, *Ducks under the counter the sound of items being rummaged as he sifts through his inventory* Aha here we are. *He places a box labeled "Toys and figures" onto the counter in front of Asuna then takes out one of the toys and places it standing up* Well here we got a Humandrill King action figure *A replica of a large baboon in gold samurai upper body armor is placed on the counter* very good condition, a strong likeness to the deadly copycat primates and even comes with its own real sword or in this case a dagger I suppose heheh. * then theres this Sky warrior * A toy of muscular man with broad shoulders long dark blue hair tanned skin and red face paint with wings on its back carrying a large cannon like weapon on its shoulder is placed on the counter next to the humandrill* don't let its angelic wings fool you he's quite the fighter based on the native shandorians of Skypia. Lastly we have the hero to all Vulcan 2.0 * A toy of a Young man with a fit build with an orange and red jumpsuit with a red cape and orange gloves with a crest on his chest of a V and 2.0 below it it has blonde hair with black highlights that is trimmed but hangs just over his forehead* He's got the body of a robot and the strength of a hundred men, he can fly he's the best friend anyone would love to have and he has other surprises in store.**

 **Asuna: Wow! They're all so cool, you really do have everything!**

 **Hordy: Heheh so which one would ya like?**

 **Asuna: One?...Hmmm *Asuna stares intensely at the three toys she grows a bit frustrated and confused on the choice* This one!...Wait no This one..uhh.**

 **Hordy: Heh tell you what you can have em if you promise me you'll take care of em and treat them like your friends. Think you can do that for me?**

 **Asuna: *Nods* You be I'll take good care of them we'll have lots of fun thanks Mr. Hordy . *Asuna smiles as she holds the toys in her arms***

 **Hitodenshi: Always easy with the ladies, no wonder you have so much junk your only profit is giving half of it away *Chuckles* see you around Hordy.**

 **Hordy: Ha Shut it fish brat say hi to the boss for me. *The two leave the store and start walking down the plaza***

 **Hitodenshi: Well you certainly look happy.**

 **Asuna: Yup I got three new friends now to bring home to our family.**

 **Hitodenshi: Speaking of family you said you and your sister aren't related and that you had first met when everyone had already left your hometown. Why did they leave and to add, why did you stay.**

 **Asuna: They were scared of me and my friends. *She holds her Vulcan toy close to her face then kisses it on the head* Wake up Vulcan. *Suddenly the toys eyes bright blue eyes blink then it moves and leaps out of Asunas arms***

 **Vulcan: Vulcan 2.0 the hero of justice and protector of Miss Asuna is on the scene!**

 **Hitodenshi: Al..alright then so you ate a devil fruit I assume?**

 **Asuna: Mhmm the Game-Game fruit it lets me bring toys to life and play games with whoever I want with whatever rules I place as well.**

 **Hitodenshi: Hmm so everybody got scared of you because of your toy friends?**

 **Asuna: Yeah and the time I turned one of the kids into a goose. *Hitodneshi stares slightly shocked and somewhat horrified look* Well what did he expect when playing duck duck goose? After a while nobody wanted to play with me and the grown ups at the toy factory got scared by my friends and left the island then everyone else left too.**

 **Hitodenshi: You were alone? Where were parents during all this?**

 **Asuna: They were the bosses of the factory, they made really awesome toys and games, so good that some people with funny helmets and weird looking clothes and a huge ship came to my island and wanted them to make toys just for them so they left with that ship that was when I was really small one of the villagers took care of me for a bit until they left the island too.**

 **Hitodenshi: Celestial Dragons hmm I see, well you're not alone anymore.**

 **Asuna: Yeah I have my sis, Pietro, Sarukenshi, my toy friends and oh also Luffy and his friends too even Clemantine.**

 **Hitodenshi: You got me too and Pops, Dorobotsu even Fisresu is a good guy when you give him the chance. *Asuna and Hitodenshi share a smile at their new found friendship***

 **Asuna: Thanks I have lots of new friends now.**

 **Hitodenshi: *The two stop just outside The Blue Flame* Hey gimme a sec I have to have a chat with my boss real quick you wait here, this bar isn't a place for a nice girl like you ok I'll be right back.**

 **Asuna: Ok Hito. *Hitodenshi walks into the bar and gazes around he sees its calm a few customers seen enjoying theyre grog and food the boss is seen at the counter in his hood serving drinks***

 **Boss: Alright here comes two Blue Flame specials! *The boss takes two shot glasses twirls them around tosses up 4 ice cubes into the air places the shot glasses down right where they land then pours the alcohol into the drink* Now for the Final touch, *He wipes his hand quickly over each glass a small light blue and yellow flame dances on top of the glasses the bar patrons all laugh and cheer at the Bosses trick***

 **Hitodenshi: You wanna make that three?**

 **Boss: There's the jailbird you're early, what did the old man show mercy on ya?**

 **Hitodenshi: Yeah right I wish *he says as he rubs his head as he recalls being thrown into the house from Paz* I came to apologize about earlier today.**

 **Boss: Don't need one not the first time, but I got a feeling it may just be the last. *Smirks under his hood***

 **Hitodenshi: What do you mean by that?**

 **Boss: *Grabs a rag and begins cleaning some glasses by the sink behind him* You're a good kid respectful, trustworthy, headstrong, honorable all these things make you who you are and more. I know you want to honor Jimbei for all he did for you but beating up some ignorant fools at a bar isn't how you want to do it am I right in stating that? Your life needs a change of scenery yours as well as mine I suppose, I have feeling you'll find some friends who will join you which is good cause your usual group tends to attract trouble heheh.**

 **Hitodenshi:…You're right, there are better ways to honor Jimbei and all fishmen and I'm gonna find it! Heh guess you'll need a new bartender.**

 **Boss: Guess so I'll take this as your resignation then. *The two exchange warm smiles then pause as they hear a commotion outside the bar* Wonder what that's about.**

 **Asuna: arhgg let me go! *Hitodenshi and the Boss walk outside where a small crowd of bar patrons gathered surrounding an unconscious marine and a panicking Asuna being dragged away by two other marines in cuffs***

 **Hitodenshi: Asuna calm down! Just behave yourself until you see Nurse Akina and Dr. Adam ok! Tell them you're a friend of mine alright! *The Boss looks to an old woman in a plaid dress in the crowd***

 **Boss: Excuse me madam but just what happened here?**

 **Old woman: The poor thing was being harassed by those hoodlums in uniform. One of them got handsy and that's when her odd toy attacked the fellow on the ground there, that's when those two took that opportunity to arrest her.**

 **Hitodenshi: Oh man, well it's her first offense they'll be easy on her I gotta go let everyone know I'll catch up with ya later boss! *Hitodenshi runs back to Paz house***

 **Boss: Something tells me things are going to get rough around here, aint that saying something *Smirks* Alright everyone Bars closing early you don't have to go home but you can't stay here.**

 ***We take you back to Paz's house as Hitodenshi concludes the story***

 **Hitodenshi: But from what Akina told us things are far more dire than I had hoped.**

 ***Just then Vulcan jumps out of Akinas coat pocket***

 **Vulcan: We must save Miss Asuna!**

 **Fisresu: What the hell is that?**

 **Layna: You must be one of the new toys.**

 **Akina: Yes your sister put him in my pocket and made sure I came to you. *Vulcan hops onto the ground and stops at Sarukenshis feet***

 **Vulcan: You're Saru-chan correct?**

 **Sarukenshi: Yes that's right.**

 **Vulcan: Then we are to team up and help Miss Asuna, she proclaimed you were a hero as well and saved her and her sister once before.**

 **Sarukenshi: *Sarukenshi smiles slightly at Vulcan then looks up at everyone* Alright then we better get started, hope you all don't have any priors because we're headed to jail. *Meanwhile on a navy ship not too far from the island a transponder snail rings and an unknown captain answers***

 **Captain: This is Captain Otoru speaking…Yes Vice admiral I can make the pick up I'm not to far from the island I should be there in less than two hours. Don't worry sir efficiency is a reflection of a Superior Marine. *Click***

 **Two hours left to save Asuna! The Jail break mission begins in chapter 21.**


	21. Chapter 21

The Voyage of Sarukenshi Ch 21

*Hello everyone hope your holidays were eventful I've been gone for awhile for several reasons but I decided maybe to pick up this adventure to a more fitting end so without further ado enjoy the continuation of Sarukenshi's journey*

*With the perilous situation brought to everyone's attention by Miss Asuna, Sarukenshi exclaims that he and the others are going to mount a rescue mission to save Asuna from the islands prison facility but the clock is ticking down Vice admiral Momonga has called in a unknown captain to pick up Asuna and send her on route to Mariejois to become a slave of Celestial Dragons*

Layna: I'm glad you're as gung-ho as I am about going after my sister and all but with that said we are talking about breaking into a prison where a vice admiral is currently in charge of. Do you think we can really leave alive?

*The mood turns a bit somber as everyone pans around the room then look to Sarukenshi*

Sarukenshi: To be honest no I don't think we can, I know we'll save Asuna with everyone's help there's no way we'll fail. *Sarukenshi Grins widely Luffy leans toward him and shares a similar grin*

Luffy: Saru is right we can totally do this plus I've broken out of prison before doesn't seem that hard Hehehe.

Ussop: Didn't you almost die….twice during that?!

Zolo: Yeah but he didn't have us guiding him so it's no real wonder.

Sanji: You certainly are one to talk about leading Moss-head.

Zolo: Oh yeah and what's that supposed to mean Twirly-Brows!?

Nami THERE'S A RESCUE TO DO YOU TWO CAN IT! *Nami enraged by the nonsensical bickering shifts focus back to the task at hand*

Sarukenshi: Well it sounds like we're all set our minds on it so let's all go over the plan on the way, Come on!

*Everyone begins to hurry out of the house all except Akina whose help back by Paz*

Paz: Just a quick moment I have something to tell you and relay this to your hubby as well Huh-Ho. *A short exchange between the two leaves Akina shocked but then a moment of determination and relief*

Akina: You're right Thank you so much and don't worry, we will watch over them as well as they will for us. *Akina hurries off to catch up with the others Paz looks off at the large group just barely in sight as the dash through the jungle to the town square*

Paz: Well the time has come at last, better take some precautions.

*A couple of minutes go by and we're presented with Ussop and Layna along with Sanji and Pietro lurking in some bushes overlooking a dock it appears that the crew has arrived at the facility which is comprised of two large buildings that sit on the Cliffside of the island Ussop and Layna analyze the dock littered with marines walking around, tending to the smaller gunship and other assorted duties*

Layna: Alright so we're tasked with distracting and sabotaging the means of transport. I feel like we could probably take out the soldiers but we don't want cause a big commotion so soon don't you think?

Ussop: I couldn't agree more as a fellow sniper it's nice to see someone have a more calm approach to things usually im surrounded by monsters who just plow through anything in sight, anyways I got just the thing for this.

Sanji: I'm going to take that as a complement I suppose.

*Ussop loads a green pellet into his sling shot*

Ussop: Pop Green Kraken!

*The green pellet flies off to the dock but falls into the water in between the ships*

Layna: Um…I think you missed there .

Pietro: Yeah um I think you need to adjust your goggles there man.

Ussop: Heh the words of a novice just watch as I RELEASE THE KRAKEN!

*Suddenly vines burst out of the space where the pellet was shot enveloping the ships and entangling them in vines*

Layna: Woah that's some interesting ammunition you got there.

Ussop: Yup there's more to me than just a few arrows hehee.

Layna: Oh is that a challenge alright pencil nose hand me some of ur non-lethal rounds I'll show u the skill of the Kuja. *Ussop hands Layna his pack of lead pellets Meanwhile some of the marines have taken notice of the entangled ships and are trying to investigate*

Marine: What the heck is this, is this natural to the island?

Marine shipwright: Nah I don't think so whatever it is we need to get it off now. *the other marines nod in agreement a group of 8 or so huddle together getting ready to untangle the vines*

Layna: Steady, adjust for wind annnd *Layna takes 5 pellets holds them with each finger while pulling the bow then fires them letting them sail through the air toward the marines square in the jaw knocking them out cold on the deck of the ship* And 3 more Kuja quick shot!

Marine: What the! It's an attac *the remaining marines get felled the same way as their comrades laying across the deck unconscious*

Layna: I'm not a one shot wonder either sweetie I'm a proud warrior of the Kuja tribe.

Sanji: Marvelous job Lovely Layna! With that me and Pietro are gonna scope things out from the roof lets go. Blue walk!

Pietro: Right behind you. Sky walk! *Sanji and Pietro run through the air and land on the roof of the facility.

Ussop: Alright great job we need a new vantage point uh where should we go,

Layna: The best way to keep the element of surprise I feel would be to snipe from the ships we captured plus we need to get those bodies out of sight.

Ussop: Good call let's get to it. *The two step out of the bushes and head toward the ship meanwhile at the front entrance of the facility Sarukenshi and the nurse can be seen walking in Sarukenshi appears to be chasing her but in a haphazard run*

Sarukenshi: Hey where'd ya think you're going cute stuff *Hic* come on quit playing hard to get *Sarukenshi says with slurred speech*

Akina: Gentleman please help restrain this man he's been harassing me all day! *Two marines leaning toward the wall grab Sarukenshi by the arms and attempt to carry him out*

Sarukenshi: HANDS OFF YA PUNKS *Sarukenshi takes a wild swing his arm connects hard with one of the marines knocking him to the floor face down*

Marine: HEY WATCH YOUR MANNERS BRAT! *The marine slams his fist into Sarukenshi's gut he slumps down being more compliant* Great job now you're under arrest for harassment and assaulting a naval officer lets go buddy Nurse if you'd be so kind to hold the door so I can process this dirt bag.

Akina: Of course and thank you for assisting me btw do you know where the doctor is. *Akina holds the door of the facility open the three of them walk into a long hallway with white walls with the 5 doors along it and a large desk a few feet down, they walk past the desk where 3 Marines are sitting talking amongst themselves one of them clutching a pair of keys*

Marine holding Sarukenshi: Uh last I heard he was tending to the little girl we picked up a bit ago for the pre hand off evaluation you know how annoyed the celestial dragons would get if we sent them a sick slave. *Sarukenshi eyes the guard with the keys and nods the three walk down to the last door which houses the prisoners jail cells most seem to be empty with the exception of a few with some bandits and the common rowdy passed out drunk the room is well kept and tidy not as bleak as most jails would be given the bright light and the white rooms and even a few window in the cells decorated with a potted plant or two* Alright kid get in and count your lucky stars the nurse here is a nice lady and doesn't want to see ya get hauled in for good stay here and behave and you'll be out soon enough oh and I'll be taking these *The marine grabs Sarukenshi's swords closes the jail cell and walks out with the nurse*

Sarukenshi: hmm alright all according to plan now we wait for the rest of the intel to come in. *Sarukenshi sits down closes his eyes and takes a deep breath* (Brain space, Nami can you hear me?)

Nami: (Loud and clear Saru-chan are you in the jail cells?)

Sarukenshi: (Yup but Asuna isn't here it seems she's being evaluated by Akinas doctor friend I'm sure she's going to find him so tail her as soon as u nab the keys.)

Nami: ( Already done you can always count on a cat burglar to have light footsteps and sticky fingers *smiles devilishly*) * The jail room door open slightly then close* Mirage cancel. *Nami appears waving her Clima-tact rod revealing herself along with Robin* this plan is pretty impressive so far Saru-chan.

Robin: *Chuckles* I agree you're quite the tactician and to think of this on the spot as well very inspiring.

Sarukenshi: Thank you ladies I appreciate the complement and the keys now onto the next phase. (Dorobotsu, Clemantine, Luffy, Hitodenshi respond)

Clemantine: (Wow this is still so freaky I can't believe u can talk to us in our heads and from long distance too.)

Luffy: (Yup isn't Saru cool heheh)

Dorobotsu: (Guys can we focus on the mission please)

Hitodenshi: (Agreed, we can hear ya Sarukenshi we just got into what appears to be the records room we had a minor annoyance but we're practically undetected.)

Dorobotsu: (Well as undetected as we could be..) *The four stand in a room with a hardwood desk with pens and a lounge chair behind it, the desk littered with reports and other documents surrounded by filing cabinets and not so subtly 3 unconscious marines and a gaping hole in the wall with slight burn marks letting in the sunshine is seen* Well that's the drawback to an Acid man making a stealthy entrance. (Anyways we'd made our way in we took a peek out into the hall I think we're about three doors down from you guys if the info you're relaying is correct.)

Hitodenshi: (If Adam is doing an evaluation then he will be in his office that's gonna be the room next to us the second door from the entrance.)

Sarukenshi: ( Alright great work everyone things are going off without a snag so far but remember what I said, when it comes to perfect plan follow these three guiding rules, 1. Stick to the plan the plan to go off the rails and 3. Throw away the plan.)

Clemantine: (Well hopefully we don't have to follow rule two and three, speaking of off the rails I still can't believe you let Fisresu go settle his little rivalry.)

Sarukenshi: ( It will make a flashy distraction and besides I could sense that even if I was against it like the rest of you he would have still done what he pleases at least this way we both win.)

Fisresu: (Heh he just met me and he knows more about me than you all, just giving you a heads up me Roronoa and Chopper made our way to the training ground I see the self-righteous lout now so expect some noise oh and as much as the idea of having voices in my head I'm gonna ignore ya for the most part unless its dire information sound good? Good.)

*Fisresu's group is on the opposite side of the facility outside in a large court yard where most of the marines are watching a young man with long silky blonde hair pale skin somewhat tall and slender spare with some other marines with bamboo blades he takes fast calculates thrust at their wrists disarming them*

Young Man: You need to strike quickly and accurately with as much ferocity as an admiral if you want to be a proud marine.

Fisresu: Spinta! Ready yourself HYA! *Fisresu lunges at the young man swings his sword down toward his head but the young man was prepared and unsheathed his rapier and blocked the attack their eyes locked*

Spinta: Hm again Fisresu we've already been over this I don't have time to waste with you I have training to conduct.

Fisresu: Heh not this time chump. *Spinta looks behind him and sees Zolo and Chopper in his muscle form carrying some unconscious marines and others scattered on the ground* This time I settle the score no more interruptions or draws I'll prove to you I don't need your stupid rigid air quote disciplines to be a great swordsman you and that pathetic toot pick for a sword will be on the ground soon enough.

The next phase of the plan will continue in Chapter 22


End file.
